


Un camino a la luz

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Después de que los últimos integrantes de la resistencia hayan escapado de la Primera Orden parece que ya nada une a Rey y a Kylo Ren, y que el vínculo que los conectaba se ha roto. Pero la Fuerza es caprichosa, y una muerte inesperada sacudirá la vida de ambos, uniéndolos otra vez.¿Por qué?Eso es lo que se preguntan ambos, mientras sus encuentros en la Fuerza se suceden y los dos tienen que hacer frente a muchos problemas:Kylo intentando estabilizar su poder como nuevo Líder Supremo y Rey buscando el modo de reavivar la chispa de la rebelión con una incipiente resistencia.La historia se sitúa justo después del final de "Los últimos Jedi" y pretende ser una continuación de la historia, dando especial importancia al romance entre Rey y Kylo. Por ahora no tengo claro cuántos capítulos ocupará ni cómo se desarrollará exactamente la historia, así que iré improvisando sobre la marcha.





	1. Enemigos

 

 

—Líder Supremo.

El cuerpo de Kylo se tensó al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla de la forma más disimulada que pudo, para borrar el rastro de la lágrima solitaria que la había cruzado momentos antes, y se levantó. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con su segundo al mando.

—¿Qué ocurre, general Hux?

—No queda nadie en la base —informó el otro—. Los últimos rebeldes que quedaban han conseguido escapar.

—Entonces repliegue las tropas y ordene que regresen a los cargueros. Volvemos al destructor.

Kylo pudo ver como el general Hux fruncía el entrecejo, como si no terminara de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Perdone, señor, pero… ¿y ya está?

—¿A qué se refiere, Hux?

—Esa escoria rebelde, liderada por esa chatarrera pordiosera que mató a nuestro líder, acaba de escapar. ¿Y quiere que nos vayamos sin hacer nada?

Hubo un silencio. Un silencio denso e incómodo que los apresó como si fuera barro cuajado.

—¿Se atreve a cuestionar mis órdenes, _general_?

Hux no respondió. En vez de eso, tragó con dificultad, haciendo un ruido como de ahogo. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, estaban llenos de miedo y todo él temblaba como una hoja. Daba la sensación de que había tenido suficiente con el golpe que Kylo le había propinado en el caminador, cuando lo había hecho volar por los aires usando la Fuerza, y que su arrebato desafiante no iría más allá de aquel desangelado comentario.

Pero entonces cogió una bocanada de aire y se irguió, hinchando el pecho.

—No, no las cuestiono. Afirmo que son erróneas.

La ira inundó el cuerpo de Kylo como si fuera lava ardiente. Apretó los puños, sintiendo el deseo de estrangular a Hux y de abandonar su cuerpo en aquel planeta perdido para que se pudriera entre los escombros, como la rata que era. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque todavía no gozada del apoyo suficiente entre los altos mandos del ejército de La Primera Orden Deshacerse de Hux supondría dar demasiadas explicaciones, y quizás también crearse enemigos que ahora mismo no sabía si podría enfrentar, con todo lo que tenía entre manos.

Por eso no se permitió derramar la ira.

—Y qué sugiere que hagamos, general. Esa basura de nave rebelde ha saltado a la velocidad de la luz y ya no disponemos de rastreador activo. ¿Volamos esta base, por si queda alguien escondido bajo el suelo? ¿Nos lanzamos a una búsqueda sin rumbo por la galaxia, malgastando recursos cuando todavía queda tanto por hacer en otros lugares? ¡Por todo el Imperio, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?!

Kylo había empezado la conversación con un tono frío, intentando imponer el respeto que correspondía a su rango. Pero, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el control de sus emociones y, con ellas, de su saber estar. Sus movimientos contenidos eran ahora espasmos y sus palabras, ladridos.

Pero no era el único. También Hux había perdido por completo la compostura:

—¡Demostrarles nuestra superioridad! ¡Lo que han hecho ha sido un insulto! ¡Ha sido peor que un insulto: nos han humillado! ¡Debemos aniquilarlos!

—¡Ya no queda resistencia! ¡La hemos destruido! ¡Incluso Luke Skywalker está muerto! ¡Los que han huido en esa nave de carga solo son una gavilla de rateros, no les queda nada! ¡La Nueva República está al borde de la extinción, Hux, tenemos que centrarnos en eso!

Pero entonces, por sorpresa, Hux pareció recobrar la calma y dijo, con voz fría y cortante:

—La general Organa iba en esa nave rebelde.

—¿Qué puede hacer una sola mujer contra todas nuestras tropas? Nadie ha venido a ayudarla hoy y nadie lo hará en el futuro.

—Esa mujer es tu madre.

A Kylo no le pasó por alto el hecho de que el general se había saltado todas las formalidades.

—Qué insinúa, general.

—¿Crees que no he visto como mirabas a la chatarrera? ¿Crees que no sé que la ayudaste a escapar? Nadie habría matado al líder Snoke y a su guardia, y te habría dejado a ti atrás. ¿Crees que no veo que hay algo en todo esto que tiene un tufo a traición?

Cuando Hux se dio cuenta, ya tenía la hoja chisporroteante y roja lamiéndole la barbilla.

—Cierra esa boca, o te la cerraré yo —lo amenazó Kylo.

—No te atrevas a apuntarme con eso.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Hux?

—Lo mismo te digo, Ren. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Recuerda que si estás vivo es gracias a mí. Y que el ejército que te sirve, lo comando yo. Sin mí no eres nadie.

Kylo hizo una mueca de rabia. Parte de él deseaba hacer un movimiento de corte horizontal con el sable y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Pero en vez de eso, desactivó su sable y se apartó de Hux para dirigirse a la puerta. Solo cuando estuvo junto a ella se volvió para decir:

—Ve con cuidado, porque el que tiene la Fuerza de su lado soy yo y un ejército no basta para hacer caer al enemigo.  Tú limítate a hacer tu trabajo y a recuperar Coruscant de las manos de la Nueva República.

 

Con el _Supremacía_ gravemente dañado e incapaz de viajar a la hipervelocidad, Kylo se había trasladado al _Intimidador_ , un destructor estelar de los que acompañaban al acorazado durante el ataque a la flota rebelde y que había podido salvarse de la destrucción. 

Habían acondicionado unas estancias para su uso, probablemente las de algún oficial de alto rango que ahora tenía que dormir en estancias de personal medio, y el suboficial al mando le acompañó hasta ellas. Cuando se supo solo, Kylo se sentó en el borde de la cama y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada que le había dirigido Rey antes de huir, la manera como lo había apartado de su lado.

¿Qué era lo que escondían sus ojos? ¿Decepción? ¿Odio? Ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse: se había ido sin más. Y lo había dejado atrás, solo.

Se levantó de un salto, ardiendo en deseos de descargar su frustración. No había mucho en la estancia donde hacerlo, así que la tomó con la puerta integrada del armario, a la que golpeó sin cuartel, como si fuera su mayor enemigo en la galaxia. Pero aquello no mitigaba su dolor. Al contrario. El vacío en su pecho crecía con cada golpe, dejándolo sin aliento.

No entendía por qué la Fuerza seguía conectándolos, ahora que Snoke ya no estaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que contemplar esa escena? ¿Por qué había tenido que ver como ella partía, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? Dolía demasiado.

Kylo detuvo su ataque con un sollozo ahogado y apoyó la frente sobre la pared.

Ojalá pudiera hacer lo que le había dicho a Luke: ojalá pudiera destruirla. De hacerlo, todo su sufrimiento terminaría para siempre. Pero Kylo sabía que era imposible. Mataría antes de dejar que le ocurriera nada a Rey. De hecho, ya había matado.

Levantó la mano derecha y se observó la palma enguantada. Un cosquilleo cálido recorría sus dedos allí donde se habían rozado con los de ella. Ella le había dicho que no estaba solo… pero después se había ido y lo había dejado atrás. Cerró el puño con fuerza y dio media vuelta, apartando a la chatarrera de su mente.

¿De qué servía seguir haciéndose daño con ello? Tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse en aquel momento. Hux había empezado a sospechar de él y necesitaba pararle los pies antes de que se le volviera en contra. Kylo tenía muy claro que, a pesar de su debilidad, el general era una persona peligrosa a la que había que tomar en serio. A fin de cuentas, se había convertido en el general a los treinta, una proeza que pocos podían alcanzar.

Se acercó al comunicador que había dentro de la estancia y contactó con la capitana del destructor:

—Capitana Berisse, quiero que se ponga en contacto con los Caballeros de Ren y que les ordene que dejen sus misiones tan pronto como les sea posible y se reúnan conmigo en el _Intimidador_. Y que oficiales de alto rango se ocupen de sus tareas.

—Sí, excelencia —respondió la capitana al otro lado.

Luego añadió:

—¿Ha llegado ya el general Hux?

—No, excelencia. Los cargueros vienen de camino.

—Cuando llegue, háganmelo saber.

—De acuerdo, excelencia.

La comunicación se cortó y Kylo regresó a la cama. Esperaba que sus discípulos llegasen pronto. Necesitaba demostrarle a Hux que él también tenía aliados cerca.


	2. Aliados

 

Un planeta de color rojizo apareció ante ellos cuando el Halcón salió de la hipervelocidad y todos se acercaron a la cabina para contemplarlo.

Kagurall no tenía base rebelde, ni tampoco ninguna estructura o agrupación que pudiese relacionarse con ellos. Pero los habitantes de ese planeta apoyaban incondicionalmente a la resistencia desde que les ayudaran a expulsar a la Primera Orden, no muchos años atrás.

—El Imperio esclavizó a sus habitantes —explicó la teniente Connix, mientras iniciaban el descenso—. Los obligaban a trabajar en fábricas de producción armamentística. Con la caída del Imperio pareció que el planeta recobraba la normalidad, pero después…

—Después la Primera Orden lo convirtió en un punto de abastecimiento de tropas —añadió Finn.

—Exacto. Hasta que hace cinco años ayudamos a liberar el planeta otra vez.

—Me recuerda un poco a Jakku —comentó Rey, sin poder apartar la mirada de la esfera que ocupaba ahora casi todo su campo de visión.

A medida que se acercaban pudo ver que su superficie no tenía el mismo aspecto que la arena de Jakku, pero aun así seguía siendo un desierto alejado de lo que había visto en Takodana o en Ahch-To. Apenas había vegetación y el relieve estaba marcado por altas montañas y escarpados acantilados.

—Rey, ese planeta se parece a Jakku lo que yo a BB-8 —le dijo Finn.

—¡Eh! ¡No te pases! —repuso la chica, dándole un golpe afectuoso a su amigo en el hombro.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Finn y ella compartían un momento relajado desde que su amigo acabara herido en manos de Kylo Ren, en la Starkiller. Durante el trayecto desde Crait, su amigo no se había apartado ni un momento del lado de la mujer que yacía inconsciente en la litera del Halcón, mientras que ella había estado hablando con la general y también se había turnado con Chewie y Qulaya para vigilar los controles del Halcón.

Por eso aprovechó que Qulaya le estaba haciendo de copiloto a Chewbacca y salió de la cabina para acompañar a Finn, deseando poder compartir un poco más de tiempo con él.

—¿Cómo está…? —preguntó Rey.

Aunque a media frase se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el nombre de la mujer.

—Rose.

—Eso, Rose. Lo siento, se me había olvidado.

—No te preocupes. Está bien, creo. Tedd le ha echado un ojo y ha dicho que no corría peligro. Pero espero llegar pronto para que pueda verla un médico de verdad.

—Seguro que no es nada grave —trató de reconfortarle ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo—. Ya lo verás.

Finn le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? Apenas hemos podido hablar desde que regresaste. ¿Cómo te fue con Skywalker?

Rey se sintió incómoda ante la pregunta. No había hablado de lo ocurrido con ninguno de sus compañeros. La única que conocía la verdad sobre su visita al _Supremacía_ y su encuentro con el Líder Supremo Snoke y con Kylo Ren era Leia, que ya parecía saberlo antes incluso de que ella le mostrara la espada láser partida por la mitad.

No es que quisiera esconderle la verdad a su amigo, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerle entender los motivos que la habían llevado a hacer lo que había hecho. Porque había sido una locura. Y una imprudencia. Además, se sentía estúpida por haber dejado que Snoke la manipulara y le hiciera creer que podía salvar a Kylo Ren. La habían tratado como a una niña y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Fue… complicado. Y aburrido —dijo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Aunque rápidamente cambió de tema—: Pero, ¿y tú? Me han dicho que tu aventura en Canto Bight fue memorable, ¡y que escapaste del _Supremacía_ y de las garras de la capitana Phasma!

—No fue gran cosa. En realidad fue Rose la que lo hizo todo. Rey, si no hubiese sido por ella me habría escapado en una cápsula de salvamento, como un cobarde. Solo pensaba en… bueno, ya sabes, salvar el culo y poner la baliza binaria a salvo.

—No digas eso, Finn. No eres un cobarde. Nunca lo has sido.

—Sí que lo soy. Estaba asustado y…

Justo en ese momento, la nave empezó la maniobra de aterrizaje y Poe apareció para avisarles.

—Eh, colegas, ya llegamos. Será mejor que busquéis algún sitio donde sentaros si no queréis terminar con un buen meneo.

—Sí, claro —repuso Finn—. Yo me voy con Rose. Quiero ayudar a trasladarla en cuanto aterricemos.

—Eh, Finn esp… —empezó a decir Rey.

Pero antes de poder terminar siquiera la frase, el Halcón zozobró. Para cuando Rey hubo recobrado el equilibro, Finn ya estaba tan lejos de ellas como si les separara una galaxia entera.

 

Se habían instalado en la granja de Potus Pot, uno de los contactos que la general Organa tenía en el planeta. De hecho, él había sido uno de los que habían recibido el mensaje de socorro cuando estaban en Crait.

—Siento mucho no haber acudido en vuestra ayuda, Leia —se disculpó el hombre, durante la reunión que mantuvieron en sus aposentos, a la llegada—, pero nuestros efectivos son reducidos y los necesitamos aquí, por si a la Primera Orden se le ocurre regresar.

—Lo entiendo, Pot. Y sabes que nunca te lo tendría en cuenta. Lo único que te pedimos ahora es un lugar en el que quedarnos unas semanas, hasta que encontremos una nueva base.

—Podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis.

Pot les había ofrecido el granero y la casa de huéspedes de su granja, situada a unos pocos kilómetros de Sulanate, la ciudad principal de Kagurall. La granja estaba estratégicamente escondida en un valle que se abría entre montañas rocosas, en las que antaño el agua había  abierto grandes cañones como caminos de un laberinto; era un lugar seguro incluso si la Primera Orden decidía investigarlo.

Pero los días pasaban y Rey cada vez se sentía más sola.

Finn se pasaba el día ocupado. Cuando no estaba ayudando en las tareas básicas, como el acondicionamiento del lugar o incluso el trabajo en la granja, cuidaba de Rose. Las heridas de la rebelde no habían resultado tan graves como para temer por su vida, pero los limitados recursos de Kagurall, donde los únicos tanques de batca estaban en posesión de unas cuantas familias adineradas, ralentizaban su recuperación.  Para la resistencia era mejor no pedir ayuda a nadie y mantenerse al margen todo lo posible, evitando así que cualquier pista llevara a la Primera Orden hasta allí.

Rey apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con su amigo otra vez, y aunque estuvo barajando la idea de contarle la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido con Kylo, la había desechado casi al instante por la falta de intimidad. No quería arriesgarse a que todo el grupo supiese de esa verdad. No estaba preparada para ello.

Poe, por su parte, había conseguido una nave gracias a las gestiones de Pot y se había ido, junto a la teniente Connix, para reclutar a nuevos miembros para la resistencia. Conocían de varios enclaves dónde encontrarlos y sabían que debían regresar con unos cuantos efectivos si querían seguir con la lucha contra la Primera Orden.

También Chewie se había ido, llevándose al Halcón y a otros dos miembros de la resistencia, para estudiar el estado de algunas de las antiguas bases rebeldes, por si alguna les podía servir de ahora en adelante.

Y Leia… Leia tenía mucho que hacer. A pesar de que se encontraban en un lugar remoto, sus charlas a distancia con aliados no cesaban en todo el día, a través de comunicaciones encriptadas y encuentros con terceros que le hacían de mensajeros. La antigua princesa de Alderaan era el puntal de las cenizas que quedaban de la resistencia y su figura tenía que reavivar ese fuego que parecía extinto.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana Leia la mandó llamar y le contó su nuevo plan, Rey no se sorprendió.

—Me voy a Coruscant. Tengo viejos amigos ahí y fuertes aliados. Coruscant sigue siendo el centro de la Galaxia, y si conseguimos mantenerlo lejos de las garras de la Primera Orden, habremos ganado una importante batalla. Necesito trazar nuevas alianzas y devolver la fuerza a aquellos que ahora tienen miedo.

—Entonces voy con usted. Va a necesitar que alguien la proteja y creo que yo puedo ser esa persona. Además, aquí no tengo nada que hacer.

—No, Rey. Tu lugar está aquí, junto a la resistencia que renace. Cuando Chewie, Tedd y Qulaya encuentren un buen lugar para establecer nuestra nueva base, necesito que vayas allí y ayudes al resto a mantener la esperanza. Tú eres la prueba de que la Fuerza sigue viva. Y de que los milagros existen. La gente necesita estas pequeñas cosas para seguir luchando.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. No me hará nada.

Leia no especificó de quién hablaba, pero no hacía falta porque ambas lo sabían.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? Mató a… mató a Han. Y Luke murió por su culpa.

—Lo sé porque tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hizo.

Rey sintió una punzada dentro de ella y apretó los labios. La imagen que había visto en su mente, cuando las manos de ella y de Kylo se tocaron, seguía viva en su memoria: la imagen de Ben junto a la resistencia. Le costaba aceptar que en realidad no fuera más que un recuerdo falso impuesto por Snoke; una mentira. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía ser? El mismo Snoke había reconocido ser el creador del lazo que los había unido a ella y a Kylo a través de la Fuerza. Y si había sido capaz de crear aquel lazo, también debía haber sido capaz de manipularlo.

Además, Kylo había terminado por rechazarla. A pesar de que había estado tan cerca de redimirse, de que se había enfrentado a su maestro y lo había derrotado, lo había estropeado todo con aquella propuesta estúpida sobre gobernar la Galaxia juntos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que algo así podría tentarla? Quizás Snoke también lo había engañado a él y le había mostrado una imagen de ella que no se correspondía con la realidad.

Si al menos la hubiese ayudado a salvar a sus amigos, quizás Rey todavía conservaría alguna esperanza.

—Rey. —La voz de Leia la sobresaltó, devolviéndola a la realidad.

La chica levantó la mirada y observó a la general. Admiraba profundamente la determinación de esa mujer, que a pesar de todos los golpes que le había dado la vida seguía luchando por aquello que creía correcto.

—Siempre hay esperanza, Rey. 

—¿Usted cree?

—Sí, lo creo firmemente.

Rey se lo pensó durante unos instantes, pero finalmente decidió aceptar el ruego que le habían hecho antes:

—De acuerdo, general. Me quedaría aquí y ayudaré a los demás en lo que pueda.

—Oh, por favor, ni se te ocurra llamarme general.

Rey se rio por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo, Leia. Espero que tenga mucha suerte en Coruscant.

 


	3. Los Caballeros de Ren

 

El comunicador de su habitación le avisó de que tenía un mensaje entrante de la capitana Berisse, y Kylo se apresuró a responder.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Excelencia, Ikki Bree y Marudd La’l acaban de aterrizar.

Ikki Bree y Marudd La’l eran los último Caballeros de Ren que faltaban por llegar. El resto  habían ido llegando al _Intimidador_ en los últimos días y ahora aguardaban a que su maestro les confiara sus nuevas órdenes.

—Bien. Reúnalos a todos en la sala contigua a mis aposentos. Me uniré a ellos en breve.

—A sus órdenes, excelencia  —asintió la capitana. Y luego, algo titubeante, añadió—: Y perdone que insista, señor, pero el general Hux me ha pedido de nuevo que le conecte con él en su línea privada.

Kylo apretó la mandíbula e hinchó las aletas de la nariz, dejando escapar su frustración en un sonido ahogado.

Hux y él no habían vuelto a hablar desde su reunión tras la batalla de Crait, en la que apenas habían discutido los detalles más generales de los pasos que iba a seguir a partir de entonces. Hux había intentado ponerse en contacto con él varias veces, pero Kylo siempre se había negado, aludiendo que estaba ocupado.

Sin embargo, sabía que aquella conversación no podía demorarse por más tiempo. Cada día que pasaba sin que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Hux, el poder del general crecía un poco más. Y aquello podía acarrear consecuencias muy desagradables para él.

Así que desviando la mirada apenas una fracción de segundo, en el que intentó relajarse para afrontar la situación, volvió a centrarla en la del holograma de la capitana que flotaba ante él.

—Póngame con él —dijo.

El holograma parpadeó y su forma se convirtió en la del rostro del rostro pálido y anguloso del general. Su expresión era tan agria como de costumbre.

—¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto, Ren? —dijo Hux, sin rodeos, en cuanto la comunicación se hubo establecido—. ¡Ha mandado llamar a todos los Caballeros y ha dejado sin líder las batallas más importantes que estábamos librando!

—¿Con qué derecho me pide explicaciones, general?

—Con el derecho que me da ser el organizador de la guerra que tenemos entre manos, _señor_.

—Que yo sepa, los Caballeros de Ren son responsabilidad mía, no suya. ¿Es que no tiene efectivos competentes para que ocupen el lugar de mis caballeros?

—¡Claro que los tengo! ¡Pero esto es inusual! Sus hombres han estado comandando esas batallas durante años, un relevo de tan alto rango no se efectúa de la noche a la mañana. Y menos aún después de… después de lo ocurrido.

—Me da igual que sea inusual. Y también me da igual que no le guste, ¿entendido?

»Las batallas de Thyferra y Bothawui están prácticamente ganadas.  Y Corelia y Chandrila caerán cuando lo haga Coruscant. Así que busque a algún capitán capaz de encargarse de Naboo y haga caer ese maldito planeta rebelde.

Hux no respondió, pero por su expresión se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hacerlo. De todos modos, casi al instante, Kylo añadió:

—Lo que me lleva a preguntarle, general Hux: ¿cómo van los preparativos para tomar Coruscant?

—Hay contratiempos.

—Qué contratiempos.

—Lo que queda del senado de la Nueva República se ha trasladado allí. Es cierto que muchos planetas tienen miedo y no quieren involucrarse en su nueva puesta en marcha, pero los que sí, están eligiendo nuevos representantes  y los están enviando Coruscant. Además, están reorganizando el ejército de la Nueva República para protegerse. Han reunido una gran cantidad de naves de guerra en las inmediaciones del planeta.

—¿ _Naves de guerra_? ¿Por qué no he sido informado de eso?

— _Quizás_ lo habría sido si hubiese respondido a _mis llamadas_.  

Se miraron de forma amenazante a través del holo, antes de que Hux añadiera:

—De todos modos, el ejército de la Nueva República nunca ha sido gran cosa: no es una flota comparable a la de nuestro ejército.

—Entonces, ¿a qué espera para atacar?

—Iniciar una batalla allí podría ser contraproducente, _señor_ —Hux usaba el mismo tono de voz que usaría con un niño de cinco años que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando—. No podemos centrar todos nuestros efectivos en Coruscant porque dejaríamos desprotegidos el resto de frentes.  Usted mismo ha dicho que Thyferra y Bothawui están prácticamente ganados. ¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los perdiésemos?

»Por otro lado, si iniciamos una batalla con un número reducido de efectivos, corremos el riesgo de salir derrotados. Todavía no tenemos claro cuántos aliados reales tiene el nuevo senado. Y una derrota dañaría nuestra imagen para con el resto de la Galaxia. Ya ha sido bastante vergonzoso que un puñado de rebeldes escapara de nuestras manos, y que encima ese puñado de rebeldes acabara con nuestro líder. Si volviera a ocurrir algo parecido la esperanza regresaría a los mundos en los que estamos luchando, o incluso a aquellos que ya han caído.

—Pues encuentre la manera de ganar Coruscant sin usar la fuerza.

—¿Y qué cree que estoy haciendo?

—Ahora mismo no veo que esté haciendo nada.

Hux entrecerró los ojos, mostrando todo el desprecio que las palabras de Kylo habían producido en él.

—No se preocupe, excelencia —repuso, en tono calmado—. Ha llegado a mí cierta información y estoy desarrollando un plan que seguro que _le encantará_. Me pondré en contacto con usted cuando tenga noticias nuevas.

Y dicho eso, la imagen de Hux desapareció.

A Kylo no le gustaba ni una pizca el modo en el que se había desenvuelto aquella conversación y aún menos lo último que le había dicho el general. Sabía que Hux se traía algo entre manos, pero no sabía qué. Todavía no había conseguido desarrollar su dominio de la Fuerza para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando la gente, a menos que los tuviera delante y pudiera usar en ellos su poder de forma directa. Y aquello era algo que no podía hacer si quería seguir contando con el apoyo del general.

Por eso no le quedaba otra que vigilarlo muy de cerca. Esperaba que sus caballeros pudieran ayudarlo a ello. Debía reunirse con ellos lo antes posible para exponerles la situación.

En un gesto involuntario, Kylo se acercó a la cómoda que había hecho instalar en la estancia, junto a la puerta, con intención de coger su casco. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba y su mano se crispó en el aire.

Todos los Caballeros de Ren conocían su rostro. Le habían seguido hacia el Lado Oscuro incluso antes de que convertirse en Kylo Ren, cuando solo era Ben Solo. Pero Kylo no se había presentado ante ellos sin la máscara desde hacía casi diez años y aquello, de algún modo, le hacía sentir desprotegido.

Las palabras de Snoke resonaban en su mente:

«Quítate esa cosa». «Solo eres un niño con una máscara».

Kylo apretó la mandíbula. Lo peor de todo era que Snoke tenía razón. Era algo que él mismo se repetía cada día, cada hora. Algo que también Hux sabía y por eso se creía en derecho  a tratarle con tan poco respeto.

Tenía que demostrarles a todos ellos que era una persona capaz.

 

Los siete caballeros estaban distribuidos por la sala, de manera que solo Tioka y Yang Sook Mi estaban sentadas en una silla. D’sshu y Haran estaban apoyados en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, meditando. Ikki y Marudd, que habían sido los últimos en llegar, conversaban cerca de la puerta. Y por último, Eliph se había sentado sobre la misma mesa de reuniones, con las piernas cruzadas, en actitud despreocupada.

—Ren —lo saludó Yang Sook Mi en cuanto Kylo entró en la sala, hablando por todos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es cierto que los rebeldes han matado al Líder Supremo?

Pero la respuesta de Kylo los sorprendió a todos:

—Buscad micros en esta sala y eliminadlos.

—¿Qué?

—Hacedlo. ¡Ahora!

Eliph se puso en pie sobre la mesa y se llevó el puño cerrado cerca de la máscara que le cubría la cabeza, levantando entonces el dedo índice en vertical. Al cabo de unos segundos, dijo:

—Allí —y señaló una caja de circuitos en la pared.

D’sshu se acercó a ella y la abrió para sacar un micro.

—Y allí.

Ese otro quedaba más cerca de donde estaban Marudd e Ikki, que hicieron los honores.

Cuando la sala estuvo limpia, Kylo dijo:

—No fue la resistencia la que acabó con Snoke. Fui yo.

Se oyó un «qué» amortiguado, pero el silencio que resultó de esa confesión fue tan intenso como el mayor de los ruidos.

—Snoke era heredero del Imperio y representaba un modo de hacer las cosas que ya no tiene cabida en la Galaxia. Necesitamos crear un nuevo orden.

»Hux sospecha de mí, por eso os necesito aquí, para que seáis mis ojos y me protejáis mientras reconduzco esta situación y reconvierto La Primera Orden en lo que siempre debió ser: una herramienta para el cambio, que aleje de una vez por todas a la Orden Jedi y a sus enseñanzas de la Galaxia.

—¿Qué hay de Skywalker? —quiso saber Yang Sook Mi, rompiendo el silencio.

—Se enfrentó a mí y perdió. Estoy seguro de que todos habéis sentido como su presencia en la Fuerza se desvanecía.

—Sí, lo sentimos. Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que la Orden Jedi ha muerto. Hemos vencido esta lucha.

—No. Todavía queda una última Jedi.

—¿Una última Jedi? ¿Es que hubo supervivientes?

—No. Se trata de una nueva aprendiz que Skywalker tomó recientemente.

—Entonces debemos acabar también con ella y terminar de una vez lo que empezaste hace diez años.

Kylo apretó el puño, escondido dentro de su capa. Pero no respondió.

 


	4. Sable láser

 

Rey dio una última estocada al aire con su bastón y después se dejó caer al suelo, cansada, sintiendo la luz del sol de media tarde sobre ella. Estar demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer no era bueno para la mente y Rey lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera la meditación ni el entrenamiento la estaban ayudando.

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado ya desde que Leia partiera hacia Coruscant; le parecían una eternidad. La misma eternidad que llevaba en aquel planeta perdido del Borde Exterior, buscando tareas que la ocuparan, allí donde no las había. La misma eternidad que la separaba de todo lo que había ocurrido en Crait… y de la última vez que había visto a Kylo Ren.

Hacía un par de días que aquel último pensamiento la incordiaba con mucha insistencia. Llevaba molestándola desde que habían llegado a Kagurall, pero, de algún modo, se las había ingeniado para dejarlo aparcado en el fondo de su consciencia, de manera que se convertía en un simple zumbido poco molesto que la acompañaba a todas horas.

Pero ahora… Ahora ese zumbido había ido ganando intensidad para convertirse en un martilleo constante que apenas la dejaba pensar. Veía a Kylo en todas partes, y esas dos palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza: «Y si…».

«¿Y si no hubiese cerrado esa puerta?».

«¿Y si en vez de atacar a Kylo hubiese intentado dialogar con él, convencerlo de que abandonara ese camino de muerte?».

A menudo, mientras entrenaba o mientras echaba una mano a los agricultores que los habían acogido, se descubría a sí misma pensando en qué estaría haciendo Kylo. Se imaginaba a sí misma volviéndose y encontrándolo justo ahí, frente a ella, como tantas veces había ocurrido antes. Pero al final eso nunca sucedía.

Y lo echaba de menos. Porque ahora que él había dejado de acudir a ella, Rey se daba cuenta de cuán sola se sentía y de que nadie, en toda la Galaxia, la había comprendido tan bien como él.

—Hey, Rey.

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo. Se apresuró a devolver de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos al fondo de su corazón y se volvió para encontrar a Finn frente a ella. Lo acompañaba Rose, que al fin había recobrado la conciencia y tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía unos días.

—Hey, Finn —saludó —. Y hola, Rose.

Después se acercó a la pareja, esgrimiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, y le ofreció la mano a la mujer rebelde:

—Soy Rey. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

Rose dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, al tiempo que levantaba su propia mano, nerviosa, y tomaba la que le ofrecían para estrecharla.

—¿Rey? ¿La Rey que derrotó a Kylo Ren? ¿La Rey que ayudó a destruir la Starkiller? ¿La que fue en busca de Skywalker?

—Esa misma. Creo.

Rose se volvió hacia Finn, emocionada.

—Jopé, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Es Rey!

—Sí, es Rey. Entiendo tu euforia, Rose. Pero será mejor que le devuelvas la mano. Sé por experiencia propia que no soporta que se la roben.

Rey dejó escapar una carcajada ligera cuando Rose al fin le soltó la mano.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo la rebelde— Es que… uau. Esto es muy fuerte: conozco a dos jefazos de la resistencia. Page lo fliparía si se lo contara.

—Eh, eh, eh. Para el carro. Nada de jefazos. Aquí la jefaza eres tú.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Finn. Yo solo soy una chatarrera de Jakku. Y, bueno, me alegro de que ya estés mejor, Rose. Finn estaba muy preocupado. No se ha separado de ti ni un momento.

Rose pareció sobrecogerse un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, y miró al joven de reojo, algo avergonzada, pero a la vez complacida.

—Gracias —le dijo a Rey—. Todavía estoy un poco magullada, pero al menos puedo moverme. Estoy acostumbrada a la falta de tanques de batka, así que sé lo que es recuperarse de un par de costillas rotas sin su ayuda. Pero duele.

—Vaya si duele—reconoció Rey, pensando en su propia experiencia como chatarrera, y en la de veces que se había caído buscando piezas en los antiguos acorazados o en las que se había pillado algún dedo intentado alcanzar las piezas más alejadas.

—Por cierto, espero que no te hayamos molestado. Parecías… pensativa.

—Oh, no, no. Tranquilos. Solo estaba entrenando un poco. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí, salvo de esperar a los que han partido. Así que intento mantenerme en forma.

Y les mostro su vara para dar fe de ello.

—Qué guay estar conociendo a una auténtica Jedi y ver cómo entrena.

—No soy una Jedi —se rio Rey.

—¡Claro que lo eres! Usas la fuerza, ¡y tienes un sable!

—Oye, Rey, ¿qué ocurrió con el sable de luz? —se interesó Finn—. ¿Se lo devolviste a Skywalker, al final?

Parecía más curioso que otra cosa, quizás por la nostalgia que le producía haber usado también aquella arma para enfrentarse a Kylo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras pusieron nerviosa a Rey, que todavía no había hablado de lo ocurrido con su amigo. Quizás ese era un buen momento para sacar el tema, pero le dio reparo hacerlo estando Rose delante. Le parecía una mujer agradable, y si Finn estaba tan pendiente de ella seguro que debía serlo, pero lo que había ocurrido era algo demasiado íntimo a muchos niveles para exponerlo delante de una desconocida.  

—No, yo… em… —titubeó. Y al final añadió, simplemente—: Se me rompió.

No era mentira. El sable se había roto.

—¿Se te rompió un sable láser? ¡Madre mía, qué hiciste con él!

—Fue… fue un combate muy duro.

Rey se apartó de sus compañeros y se acuclilló junto a su bolsa, que había dejado en el suelo para poder entrenar con libertad. Las manos le temblaron al coger los pedazos de la empuñadura y el recuerdo de la sala del trono volvió a ella: el dolor que le había provocado Snoke; el miedo y la decepción que sintió durante un instante, cuando creyó que Kylo iba a matarla; el alivio, mezclado con una burbujeante alegría y sensación de triunfo cuando Kylo le dedicó esa mirada de infinita complicidad y los dos se unieran, espalda contra espalda, en aquel combate por la supervivencia.

Pero ahora todo eso estaba roto, y los pedazos que quedaban de ello, desmigajados en sus manos.

«¿Y si no hubiese intentado recuperar el sable?».

«¿Y si estaba equivocada y por eso el sable no la había obedecido a ella?».

«¿Y si…?».

Rey apretó los puños, en un gesto que no sabía si buscaba atesorar los restos que tenía en sus manos o apartar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Después se obligó a levantarse para mostrárselos a sus compañeros.

—Me gustaría arreglarlo —dijo—. Pero no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo. ¿Creéis que existe algún técnico especializado en armas Jedi?

Fue Rose la que se acercó primero y tomó el arma para examinarla.

—La tradición dice que cada Jedi debe hacerse su propia arma. El cristal se ha partido, pero quizás se podría pulir. O incluso podrías buscar uno de sintético. Seguro que si buscamos en la holored encontremos algo sobre espadas láser.

Entonces una idea cruzó la mente de Rey.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿El qué?

—He recordado dónde puedo encontrar información sobre sables láser. Tengo que irme. Luego hablamos. ¡Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, Rose!

 

El granero estaba desierto, así que entró a hurtadillas y cerró la puerta tras ella para asegurarse de que nadie la veía husmear. Esperaba que Rose y Finn no la hubiesen seguido, aunque no parecía el caso.

En el interior del edificio, camufladas entre las herramientas de trabajo y escondidas bajo mantas viejas, estaban las pocas pertenencias que había llevado en el Halcón y que ahora descansaban allí, para lo que pudieran servir.

Rey despejó una de las cajas y la abrió para descubrir los libros sagrados de los Jedi que Skywalker le había mostrado en Ankch-To.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero los había cogido prestados del templo Jedi antes de marcharse. Sabía que aquello podía considerarse un robo y que probablemente cualquier Jedi la castigaría por ello. Pero ya no quedaban Jedi y el último de ellos había renegado de la religión y sus enseñanzas. Y Rey necesitaba que alguien le explicara cómo funcionaba todo aquello de la Fuerza, aunque solo fuera para sobrevivir. Por eso, en un arrebato que sabía infantil, los había _tomado prestados_ para estudiar sus enseñanzas. Tenía intención de devolverlos a su sitio cuando hubiese aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aunque ahora que Skywalker había muerto, no sabía si aquello serviría de algo.

Sacó uno de los libros, uno con las tapas de cuero de color granate, y empezó a hojearlo, en busca de algún apartado que hablase de las espadas de luz. Si lo que Rose decía era cierto y los mismos Jedi se fabricaban sus propias armas, los textos sagrados debían contener explicaciones de cómo hacerlo. Rey tenía los conocimientos en mecánica para poder llevar a cabo el proceso, pero lo que no sabía muy bien cómo resolver era el problema del cristal.

Pero cuando apenas había llegado a la mitad del volumen, la sintió: la perturbación en la Fuerza que enmudecía todo a su alrededor y le gritaba que ahora había alguien más con ella en aquella estancia vacía.

Cuando se volvió, dejando el libro sobre la caja, Kylo estaba allí.

Rey sintió un vacío en el estómago, una mezcla de alivio y repulsión al verlo.

No podía decir que en los días que habían transcurrido hubiese olvidado ningún detalle de su rostro, pero tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella lo volvía real, como si ahora despertase de un sueño.

Abrió la boca para decir algo.

Pero entonces él la cortó:

—Vete.

Rey frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te vayas! ¡No quiero verte! —repuso él, con un tono más brusco del que jamás había usado con ella.

Rey dio un paso atrás, casi por instinto.

Había rabia en la voz de Kylo, pero también desesperación y dolor. Y aquello la desconcertó. No era para nada lo que esperaba de su reencuentro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué había esperado de su reencuentro?

Apretó los puños, confusa.

—¿Y qué te crees, que yo sí? ¡No he organizado esto! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué sigue ocurriendo ahora que…!

Se mordió la lengua.

—Ahora que Snoke está muerto —completó él.

Y entonces, sin mediar palabra, Kylo dio media vuelta y echó a andar, alejándose de ella.

Una parte de Rey temió que aquella fuera la última vez que lo viera, que si él también _cerraba la puerta_ , como había hecho ella, sus destinos se separarían para siempre. Y tuvo miedo.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, por instinto, buscando de forma desesperada alargar un encuentro que en verdad no debía ser.

—Si me alejo lo suficiente, quizás deje de verte —repuso él, sin volverse.

Pero aquello no funcionaba así y aunque que Kylo seguía caminando en dirección opuesta, sus figuras no se alejaban. Por más que intentase apartarse, la Fuerza seguiría proyectándolo a metros escasos de donde estaba Rey.

Cuando lo comprendió, el caballero se quedó parado, dándole la espalda. Y Rey lo contempló en silencio durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Al final ella dijo:

—Era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Lo único que podías hacer era dejarme tirado en el suelo, rodeado de los cadáveres de mis aliados, para que los míos me acusaran de traición? —gritó él, furioso, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Querías matar a mis amigos!

—¡Tus amigos son mis enemigos! ¡Esa mentora tuya a la que tanto amas me abandonó cuando era un niño y me dejó a cargo de un hombre que quería matarme!

Rey se quedó muda ante la réplica de Kylo. Sin quererlo, se sintió reflejada en las palabras del caballero: se vio de niña, abandonada en el desierto por unos padres que no la querían, a merced de un hombre que la había esclavizado y la había obligado a trabajar de chatarrera, exponiéndola a peligros sin importarle lo más mínimo su supervivencia.

Y para cuando encontró las palabras para responder, ya era demasiado tarde porque la figura del caballero se había desvanecido ante ella, dejándola sola de nuevo.

 


	5. Coruscant

—¡Querías matar a mis amigos!

—¡Tus amigos son mis enemigos! ¡Esa mentora tuya a la que tanto amas me abandonó cuando era un niño y me dejó a cargo de un hombre que quería matarme!

Kylo no había querido gritar aquellas palabras. Como tampoco había querido huir de Rey al verla aparecer. Pero su cuerpo actuaba solo, movido por la ira y el rencor.

Se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verla y de que aquel último encuentro había sido una coletilla del lazo que había creado Snoke. Ahora todos sus esquemas se habían venido abajo con el nuevo encuentro, y el dolor que había conseguido acallar, sumiéndose en sus nuevas tareas de Líder Supremo, volvía en oleadas que no sabía cómo apaciguar.

Gritar le había parecido la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver que ella no respondía a su agresividad con otra taza del mismo brebaje. No lo llamó monstruo; tampoco lo despreció. Rey no había vuelto al punto de partida, que era lo que Kylo temía que hubiese hecho, tras lo ocurrido. Y aquello lo sumió en el desconcierto más absoluto.

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Podía ser que ella se sintiera tan dolida como él por lo ocurrido?

Algo parecido a la culpabilidad le pellizcó el alma. Kylo no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, pero últimamente lo había sentido _demasiado_ a menudo. Era desagradable y pegajoso, como meterse en una ciénaga y sentir el lodo cubriéndolo.

Se fijó en la expresión de Rey e intentó descifrarla. La joven se había quedado callada, muy seria, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma. No había odio en ella. Solo había… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Comprensión? ¿Empatía? Casi habría sido mejor que le escupiera su desprecio a la cara. Al menos Kylo habría sabido cómo actuar, en ese caso.

Abrió la boca, para decir no sabía muy bien qué.

Pero entonces ella desapareció.

—¿Rey? —preguntó al aire, con un deje desesperado en su voz.

No podía ser, se dijo, mientras apretaba los puños descargando en ellos su frustración. No podía haberse esfumado tan pronto. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de decirse nada.

Corrió hacia la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y salió al pasillo. Miró a ambos lados, esperando encontrar algún resquicio de ella. Pero junto a la puerta solo estaban dos soldados rasos montando guardia. Escogió uno de los dos lados al azar, el izquierdo, dejando que su instinto y que la Fuerza lo guiaran, y echó a correr, por si todavía era capaz de encontrar el rastro de Rey.

Pero sin llegar muy lejos se topó con Yang Sook.

—Maestro —lo saludó ella a través de su casco.

Yang Sook era la única que no se dirigía a él usando los apelativos «señor» o «excelencia». A Kylo no le molestaba, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que la conocía y sabía que el respeto que ella sentía por él no se basaba en palabras ni en fórmulas de cortesía. Yang Sook había puesto siempre su sable al servicio de Kylo; lo consideraba un auténtico maestro al que admirar.

Y si había alguna persona en toda la Galáxia a la que Kylo apreciaba, aunque fuera solo un poco, esa era Yang Sook, una nautolana que había nacido y crecido en Hosnian Prime. Ella había formado parte del grupo de jóvenes que Skywalker había aceptado bajo su ala cuando inauguró el templo de la Nueva Orden Jedi y su relación con Kylo había sido muy buena desde el principio. Casi podría decirse que eran amigos desde siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber el Líder Supremo, intentando mantener la compostura. No quería que la sensibilidad de su compañera percibiera su inestabilidad, ni que ello derivara en una pregunta incómoda a la que tendría que responder con una mentira.

—Vengo a hablarle de la misión de inspección de Coruscant.

—Claro. Sí. Esto, infórmame, Yang Sook.

—La operación está dando sus frutos. Hemos encontrado al núcleo duro de los senadores que están reactivando el Senado Galáctico. Se esconden en diferentes hoteles bajo nombres falsos, pero su vigilancia no es muy estricta. Probablemente confían en que el ejército que protege el planeta les mantendrá a salvo. Podremos llegar hasta ellos con facilidad.

—¿Habéis comunicado las novedades al general Hux?

—No todavía.

—Bien. Reúne a Tioka y a Eliph para una misión secreta. Tú también vienes con nosotros. Yo mismo la comandaré. Buscad un carguero que pueda pasar los controles sin llamar la atención. Haremos un ataque silencioso y eliminaremos a cuantos más senadores podamos, antes de que corra la voz de alarma.

Hubo un silencio ligero, antes de que Yang Sook respondiera:

—Pero, Ren, ahora eres el Líder Supremo. Involucrarte en un ataque así…

En respuesta, Kylo le dirigió una mirada dura que no admitía ninguna réplica; aunque en realidad no era ni de lejos tan amenazante como la que usaba con otros que se atrevieran a cuestionar sus órdenes.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo, Yang Sook?

Ella pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No, maestro.

—Bien. Quiero que D’sshu, Haran, Ikki y Marudd permanezcan aquí, a la espera, por si surgen complicaciones.

—Comprendido —asintió ella.

—Y una cosa más: que no informen a Hux del plan hasta que no estemos en Coruscant. No quiero que ese mequetrefe se inmiscuya en esta misión.

Yang Sook asintió una última vez, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse deshaciendo el camino que la había llevado hasta allí.

Cuando se supo solo, Kylo dirigió una mirada fugaz al fondo del pasillo. No había ni rastro de Rey y con el tiempo que le había hecho perder aquella conversación estaba seguro de que el vínculo se habría esfumado por completo. Quiso pensar que ese nuevo encuentro significaba que también Rey estaba en Coruscant. Con toda probabilidad había acompañado a Leia hasta allí.

Kylo dejó escapar el aire retenido de forma pesada, antes de dirigirse hacia sus aposentos para prepararse. Esperaba que su presencia como comandante de la misión pudiera ponerla a salvo de cualquier ataque. De hecho, ese era el motivo que lo había llevado a involucrarse en un plan que en realidad le traía sin cuidado.

Ese, y el hecho de saber con certeza que Leia estaría allí.

 

Habían conseguido burlar el cerco del ejército de la República sin ningún problema y ahora su nave de carga se dirigía hacia uno de los muelles de aterrizaje del planeta, que bullía con su frenesí constante de actividad. Kylo había estado en Coruscant antes, cuando todavía respondía al nombre de Ben y su madre lo llevaba de un lugar para otro, arrastrada por sus quehaceres de diplomática o de senadora. Pero no era un lugar que lo atrajese: demasiada gente y demasiada estupidez. Además, los recuerdos de esa época pasada se le hacían especialmente molestos.

Era de noche cerrada cuando aterrizaron. Los caballeros que lo acompañaban lucían sus armaduras habituales, que habían cubierto con holgadas togas con capucha para no llamar la atención. Eran muchas las razas y especies que ocultaban su aspecto a ojos de desconocidos en la gran ciudad, y el uso de togas y capas estaba plenamente extendido. Kylo, por su parte, usaba su negro habitual y también se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo.

Una pareja de soldados se acercó a comprobar sus credenciales en cuanto bajaron de la nave. El clima político era tenso en Coruscant y los retazos de la Nueva República luchaba para proteger a sus líderes de cualquier posible ataque externo.

—No necesitáis ver nuestras credenciales —les ordenó Kylo, con un leve movimiento de su mano—. Todo está en orden. Llevamos un cargamento de especias y vamos a disfrutar de la noche en los locales de la ciudad.

—Todo en orden —repitió uno de los soldados—. El cargamento está en regla. Pueden irse.

Quizás habría sido mejor eliminarlos para no dejar cabos sueltos, se dijo Kylo, pero se arriesgaban a poner en peligro la misión si alguien encontraba los cadáveres antes de tiempo.

Tras la burocracia, el grupo se deslizó discretamente hacia los niveles más bajos, donde era mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido. Era tarde, pero había una intensa actividad en la ciudad. Seres de toda la Galaxia disfrutaban del ambiente de diversión y copas que ofrecían los locales de Coruscant, amparados por una noche serena y unas calles llenas de neones y reclamos. Nadie diría que en el resto de la Galaxia se estaba librando una guerra o que el mismo planeta en el que se encontraban estaba custodiado por un ejército.

Kylo y sus caballeros buscaron un lugar discreto para desarrollar un plan de ataque.

—Bien. ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros objetivos? —quiso saber el Líder Supremo.

Eliph mostró su DataPad y un mapa holográfico de la zona flotó ante ellos.

—Están repartidos. En siete hoteles distintos. Estos dos: contienen casi la mitad de los senadores. Este de aquí: un cuarto. El resto: aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.

Kylo reconoció uno de los hoteles. En realidad no se trataba de un hotel, sino del edificio de las dependencias de los senadores que se había usado durante la República y también durante el Imperio de Palpatine. Después de que el lugar sufriera algunos daños durante las Guerras Clon había sido remodelado. Su madre había usado esas mismas dependencias alguna vez.

Aquello le dio una idea.

—Eliph, Yang Sook: vosotros dos os encargaréis de los dos hoteles principales. Actuad de forma conjunta y empezad por uno de los dos. Si corre la voz de alarma antes de que acabéis vuestro trabajo y no podéis llegar al segundo, abortad la misión y regresad.

»Tioka: tú te ocuparas de este otro. Yo me encargaré de este de aquí.

»Nos reuniremos en el muelle dentro de dos horas.

Ninguno de los caballeros le preguntó a Kylo por qué había elegido el único emplazamiento en el que solamente se encontraba uno de los senadores. Sabían muy bien el motivo.


	6. Visión

La granja de Potus Pot empezaba a parecerse más a un resort de vacaciones que al escondite de la nueca resistencia rebelde. El éxito de Poe y la teniente Connix estaba siendo mucho mayor del esperado y en pocos días el granero y la casa de invitados se habían quedado pequeños para la gran cantidad de nuevos reclutas que había llegado. La mayoría acampaba ahora en tiendas improvisadas en las inmediaciones, y los que disponían de sus propias naves lo hacían en su interior, a la espera de que la resistencia encontrara un lugar mejor en el que alojarlos.

Rey sabía que aquello era bueno, que significaba que, a pesar de todas las bajas y las derrotas que habían sufrido en las últimas semanas, la esperanza seguía viva. Quizás todavía quedaba alguna oportunidad de derrotar a la Primera Orden y su creciente poder en la Galaxia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo parecía ir como guiado por la Fuerza, la chica se sentía abrumada por la alarmante disminución de intimidad y por la responsabilidad que caía ahora sobre ella.

Rey seguía sin encontrar su lugar en todo aquello. A pesar de que Leia le había dicho que tenía un papel importante en lo que estaba por venir, ella no conseguía encontrarlo. Todos los nuevos reclutas querían conocerla, era cierto. Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde sus grandes hazañas, pero su historia ya se había propagado de sistema en sistema a la velocidad de la luz y empezaba a convertirse en leyenda. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¿Estáis seguros de que toda esta gente es de fiar? —le preguntó a Poe, en un momento tranquilo que los dos compartían, lejos de todo el gentío que los rodeaba día y noche.

No es que Rey fuera desconfiada, pero había vivido el suficiente tiempo en Jakku para saber que la mayoría de seres te venderían por una porción de comida. Y después de lo que había ocurrido con el descifrador que había traicionado a Rose, Finn y BB-8, estaba claro que la Primera Orden no escatimaría en propinas para aquellos que quisieran delatar a los rebeldes. Era mejor pecar de precavidos.

—No te preocupes por eso —repuso Poe, seguro de sí mismo—. Solo hemos traído a los que están limpios. Al resto los hemos dejado en sus respectivos planetas a la espera de órdenes. A medida que nos demuestren su lealtad, les iremos dando más información. O incluso les dejaremos que pasen a formar parte de nuestros escuadrones fijos.

—Parece un buen plan. ¿Y cuánta gente habéis reclutado ya?

—Unos setecientos. Aunque aquí solo hemos podido traer a noventa.

—¿Setecientos? ¡Esto es una barbaridad! Creí que…

—¿Que estaba todo perdido?

Rey se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba ser aguafiestas, pero la razón le decía que después de lo ocurrido no habría nadie en toda la Galaxia que quisiera volver a tener algo que ver con los rebeldes.

—Yo también lo pensaba, Rey —reconoció Poe—. Pero tú los has traído hasta aquí.

—¿Yo?

—Todos quieren luchar junto a la Jedi.

Rey sintió que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se estrechaba aún más. No podía decir que aquello la reconfortara.

—No soy una Jedi —repuso, negando con la cabeza—. Solo soy un fraude.

—¡Eh! No digas eso. Nos ayudaste a destruir la Starkiller. Y venciste al mismísimo Kylo Ren. Seas una Jedi o no, buena parte del mérito es tuyo.

—Fue todo gracias a vosotros. Y, de verdad, siento mucho que toda esta gente esté aquí por mí. Ni siquiera tengo nada que ofrecerles. Ojalá el maestro Skywalker todavía siguiera con nosotros...

—Sí, ojalá Skywalker siguiera aquí. Pero no está. En cambio, tú sí. Y fuiste tú la que no dejó que la resistencia muriera en Krait. Siempre te deberemos una por ello. Eres nuestra heroína.

Rey dibujó una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. E iba a añadir algo  más, pero una voz conocida a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

—¡Poe Dameron! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

Ambos se volvieron para descubrir a Finn.

—¡Finn! —repuso el piloto, abrazándose a su amigo—. ¡Tú sí que eres caro de ver! ¿Dónde te metes?

—¡Eres tú que te pasas el día por ahí de fiesta!

—Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno —le dijo cariñosamente Poe, antes de lanzarse hacia él en un ataque de cosquillas.

Rey no pudo más que sonreír al verlos. Entonces unos pitidos a su lado le hicieron desviar la mirada. BB-8 se había acercado rodando hasta posarse junto a ella.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —le dijo al droide.

Más pitidos.

—Tienes toda la razón. Será mejor que les dejemos solos. Necesitan contarse muchas cosas.

Y aún más pitidos.

—¿Algo que hacer? Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, podrías acompañarme al taller, que hay algo que tengo entre manos.

 

Potus Pot y la general Organa habían acordado que los rebeldes no interferirían en la vida ni en la rutina de la granja, exceptuando la ayuda puntual que ofrecían tanto a Pot como a tus trabajadores. Pero después de la llegada masiva de gente, Rey había acabado pidiendo al granjero si podía prestarle su taller de reparación para trabajar en su sable, cuando nadie más lo estuviera usando. Era la única manera de encontrar un poco de paz en aquel lugar. Y la necesitaba para realizar una tarea tan complicada como la de armar un sable de luz.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó Rey a BB-8, mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa principal.

A lo que él le respondió con una retahíla de alegres pitidos.

—Parece que te lo pasas bien explorando planetas y conociendo a gente nueva. Me alegro mucho por ti.

»¿Yo? Pues tengo poco que hacer, la verdad. Ahora mismo lo único que hago es entrenar y trabajar en el sable de Luke Skywalker.

»Sí, se rompió. Es una larga historia.

»¿Qué sabes cómo podría repararlo? Pues oye, me vendría genial tu ayuda. He estado leyendo en los libros sagrados cómo hacerlo, pero no termino de verlo claro. Quizás tú me puedas echarme una pinza. O dos.

Ya en la casa principal, Rey llamó a la puerta del taller. Nadie respondió, así que introdujo el código en el cierre para abrir. En un rincón de la sala, sobre una superficie de trabajo, tenía esparcidas todas las piezas de la empuñadura. Puesto que el cristal se había roto en dos mitades exactamente iguales, Rey había decidido usarlas para crear un sable con dos  haces de luz, que se asemejara a la vara con la que estaba acostumbrada a luchar. El problema que estaba teniendo era que no conseguía acoplar y estabilizar los cristales.

Así se lo comentó a BB-8.

—No puedo hacerle unas aperturas como las de la espada de Kylo —le dijo Rey al droide, en respuesta a la propuesta que le había hecho él—. ¿No ves que no habría por dónde coger la empuñadura?

»Sí, es que en realidad no sé dónde está el problema y lo único que dicen los libros es que los ensamblajes se tienen que hacer mediante la Fuerza. Pero no sé cómo.

»¿Qué trate de ver con la Fuerza? No sé cómo se hace eso, BB-8. Skywalker apenas me enseñó un par de cosas, cuando estuve en la isla.

»Bueno, de acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

Rey cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar el sable. Al principio solo lo imaginaba, reproduciendo en su mente lo que había visto momentos antes. Pero aquello no iba a ser suficiente. Intentó recordar lo que el maestro Skywalker le había enseñado cuando le mostró lo que era la Fuerza. Instintivamente, echó la mano hacia delante y buscó los cristales.

Podía sentirlos y podía hacerlo más allá del tacto o de la imaginación. Podía sentirlos como había sentido la vida y la muerte en la isla. Podía sentirlos como había sentido a Kylo cada vez que se habían encontrado, a través de la Fuerza.

Algo en su interior empezó a guiarla sobre cómo debía ensamblar el arma para que funcionase. Era como si de repente tuviera unos conocimientos que no recordaba tener. Lo había estado haciendo mal, porque había querido aplicar la misma lógica que usaba con la tecnología común, y las espadas láser tenían su propia lógica.

Era tan fácil como conectar el cristal y tender un puente de energía con…

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

La espada y los cristales desaparecieron, y el espacio se dibujó ante ella.

Rey vio una nave. Era la de Leia. Estaba huyendo, pero los propulsores no funcionaban. Los habían saboteado. La Nave no podía saltar a la hipervelocidad.

Otra nave apareció tras la de Leia. No era una nave de la Primera Orden, pero Rey sintió la presencia del enemigo en ella. Le estaban dando alcance.

Y entonces la nave enemiga disparó.

La visión desapareció y Rey se encontró de nuevo en el taller. Su corazón martilleaba desenfrenado dentro de su pecho.

BB-8 pitó interrogativamente junto a ella.

—He visto a Leia —dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada—. No estoy segura de si era un visión del futuro o…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le partió la voz. Si lo que había visto no era algo que iba a pasar solo podía ser algo que acaba de ocurrir. Y aquello significaría que…

Rey sintió como la invadía el pánico. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, salió corriendo del taller para ir en busca de Pot, sin siquiera esperar a su amigo androide.

Encontró al granjero en su despacho, en la primera planta del edificio principal.

El ser la miró extrañado, con los ojos saltones a lado y lado de la alargada cabeza, al verla entrar de forma tan arrolladora.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Necesito contactar con la general Organa —repuso Rey, echándose prácticamente encima de él—. Es urgente. Podría estar en peligro —añadió en  el último instante, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Aquello último pareció encender todas las alarmas.

—Usemos mi comunicador —ofreció Pot, cediendo un espacio junto a él para que Rey se pusiera a su lado y asistiera también a la conversación.

Usó los comandos para establecer una conexión, pero por más que lo intentó, no hubo respuesta al otro lado.

—¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar una nave? Tengo que asegurarme de que la general está bien.

—Puedes usar la mía. Te encontraré un piloto.

—No necesito ninguno.


	7. Madre e hijo

Nadie salió a su encuentro, cuando Kylo subió hasta la planta en la que se hospedaba su madre, en el hotel que le había indicado Eliph. Sin embargo, el Líder Supremo supo que ella estaba allí: se lo decía la Fuerza. El silencio que reinaba en el lugar también corroborar su corazonada, porque significaba que Leia había despachado a todo el servicio y se disponía a enfrentarse a él sola. Al menos aquello significaba que Rey no estaba con ella, lo que hizo que Kylo se sintiese aliviado por no tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de la chica.

En el pasillo en penumbra franqueado por puertas vacías, Kylo encendió su sable láser, que refulgió a su lado, rojo como una advertencia de lo que ocurriría en breve. Tras ello, se dirigió hacia el apartamento que tan bien conocía, haciendo resonar sus pisadas en el pasillo.

Cuando entró descubrió que el lugar estaba tan desierto como el resto de la planta. La decoración sobria y formal todavía acentuaba más aquella sensación de vacuidad, de desamparo; un vacío extremo que flotaba en el lugar y que presagiaba la muerte.

Solamente una persona aguardaba sentada en uno de los sofás que gobernaban la sala y que mostraban una espléndida vista nocturna de Coruscant, llenando así el apartamento de luces y sombras.

—Ben.

La voz de su madre hizo que Kylo se estremeciera, arrastrándolo a un pasado que creía muerto. Aunque intentó que su cuerpo no delatara el torbellino de emociones que lo colmaban por dentro, todo aquello que llevaba años luchando para ahogar en el fondo de su consciencia amenazaba ahora con desbordarse. Por desgracia para él, la mujer que tenía delante y a la que llevaba tantos años sin ver no era lo único que lo desestabilizaba y lo proyectaba a ese cúmulo de recuerdos olvidados: el apartamento en general estaba colmado de fragmentos de esa vida pasada. Aunque apartase la mirada de ella, encontraba en cada rincón un retazo, un fragmento, que lo agitaba por dentro y hacía que sus sentimientos se volvieran imposibles de controlar.

Había _demasiada luz_ ahí dentro. Y Kylo no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Has venido a matarme a mí también?

Las palabras de su madre lo arrancaron de su confusión y lo devolvieron de un escupitajo a la realidad.

No le gustaba la manera que tenía Leia de tratarlo, con ese leve matiz de condescendencia, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño. Era algo que había hecho siempre, algo que ni siquiera era consciente de hacer. Para ella, él no era más que una decepción, una carga. Kylo quería, _necesitaba_ , que lo respetase y lo tratase como a un igual, pero ella seguía mirándolo desde su pedestal, un lugar lejano que al que él nunca podría llegar.

Sintió la rabia azotándolo por dentro; la misma que había soportado tantas veces y que ahora renacía, ampollada por los recuerdos que impregnaban cada recoveco de aquel lugar.  Quería gritar, hundir el sable en el sofá y convertirlo en cenizas. Quería acallar aquella voz que dentro de él seguía recordándole que no era nadie.

Pero se obligó a calmarse. Había dejado de ser un niño desesperado por un poco de atención materna. Ahora era el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden; el Líder Supremo de toda la Galaxia. Y tenía que actuar como tal. No podía permitir que los sentimientos interfirieran, ni que la actitud de su madre lo afectara. Estaba por encima de eso.

Así que usando el tono más calmado de su repertorio, repuso:

—Sí, he venido a matarte.

—¿Y puedo saber el motivo?

—Eres una traidora que apoya a la resistencia y que ha puesto en peligro la estabilidad de la Galaxia con sus conspiraciones. Debes pagar por tus crímenes.

Leia se tomó un instante, como si pensara.

Mientras lo hacía, Kylo la observó en silencio, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había envejecido en aquellos años. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y el caoba de su pelo se había vuelto gris ceniza. También su complejo peinado a base de trenzas se había convertido en algo más sobrio, como más sobrias eran ahora sus ropas y sus joyas. Su madre se había convertido en una sombra.

La vio levantarse del sofá y acercarse a la ventana, antes de decir:

—Tienes razón: soy una traidora. Una traidora que busca la paz y la libertad, que busca el equilibro en una galaxia que no dependa de la tiranía de un solo hombre. Una traidora que ha visto y ha sufrido en su propia carne el dolor de la guerra y que ha tenido que luchar para ser respetada.

»Pero qué sabrás tú de esas cosas.

Fue ese último comentario el que encendió el ánimo de Kylo, más de lo que el caballero era capaz de controlar. Su mano enguantada apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y su expresión se contrajo.

—Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a un niño estúpido, _madre_.

—Pues demuestra que no lo eres.

—¡Soy el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden! ¡Soy el soberano de esta Galaxia! ¡Así que muéstrame más respeto!

—No, Ben. No eres el líder de nada. Sólo eres un niño malcriado y consentido que busca atención.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó su paciencia. Kylo soltó un alarido de furia y con un movimiento de su mano y la ayuda de la Fuerza lanzó uno de los muebles contra la pared de la estancia, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. El estruendo hizo sobresaltar a Leia, que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se encontró con que Kylo había recorrido los pocos pasos que los separaban y levantaba el sable en alto frente a ella, amenazante.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de malcriar a un hijo cuando ni siquiera te has molestado en criar al tuyo y se lo entregaste al primero que pasó para quitártelo de encima!

Si las palabras dañaron a Leia, no lo mostró. La muejer permaneció impasible ante la amenaza de su hijo, altiva y digna.

—Sí, tienes razón. No fui una buena madre. Nunca he sido una persona muy dada al cuidado y mi trabajo me absorbía demasiado. Pero lo hizo lo mejor que pude. Y creo que también Luke lo hizo. Y nunca vas a poder dudar de que, a pesar de todo, te quisimos.

Una leve sonrisa, siniestra como la misma oscuridad, cruzó el rostro de Kylo.

—¿Qué me quisistéis? No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Eres tú el que no lo sabe, el que no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que hemos luchado por ti.

—¿Quién? ¿Tú en el senado? ¿Han Solo en sus estúpidas carreras?

»¿Sabes lo que hizo Luke esa noche en la que abandoné la Nueva Orden Jedi, madre? ¿Te lo ha contado alguna vez?

La mirada de la princesa parecía sembrada de dudas.

—Esa noche quiso matarme, porque decidió que no podía hacer nada contra la oscuridad que veía en mí. Esa oscuridad que tanto miedo os daba y tanto detestabais.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que lo es. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Sabes que eso fue lo que lo llevó a abandonaros y a esconderse como un cobarde en el confín de la Galáxia.

Leia tragó con dificultad, haciendo un sonido ahogado.

—Y tú, madre, ¿estabas de acuerdo con él? ¿También querías deshacerte de mí porque no sabías cómo manejarme? ¿O simplemente escurriste el bulto para no tener que tomar una decisión?

—¡De haberlo sabido nunca habría permitido que…!

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas! ¡Me dan igual! Ahora Luke está muerto. Él, Han Solo, y Snoke. Todos aquellos que osen cruzarse en mi camino, todos aquellos que intenten manipularme y usarme a su antojo, todos correrán su misma suerte. ¡Y tú serás la siguiente!

Mientras discutían, Kylo había ido acorralando a su madre contra la pared. Pero entonces, cuando ya no había más espacio para recorrer y ella tenía la espalda apoyada contra la misma, Leia hizo algo que él no esperaba: le tomó el puño con el que sostenía la espada láser y le dijo:

—Mátame, si eso va a hacerte sentir mejor. Moriría con gusto por ti si eso te devolviera la paz, Ben. Pero no lo hará. Nada te la devolverá. Nada arreglará los errores que tu padre, tu tío y que yo cometimos. Podemos pedirte perdón eternamente, pero eso no cambiará las cosas. Y créeme: lo siento mucho. Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y arreglar todo lo que hice mal contigo. Pero es imposible.

Kylo alzó el sable, apartando la mano de Leia, dispuesto a tomar la palabra de su madre al pie de la letra.

Pero en el último instante, cuando ya descargaba el golpe, desvió la estocada y clavó la hoja en la pared, justo al lado de donde estaba ella, arrancando de la hoja de luz chispas y humo.

—Ben… —susurró la princesa, observando primero el destrozo en la pared y después a su hijo.

—Vete. ¡Vete! —repuso él, fuera de sí.

Durante un breve instante, Leia dudó, sin saber qué hacer. Pero finalmente la razón se impuso y corrió hacia la puerta. Sabía lo que aquello significaba: su hijo le estaba entregando la única salida que podía ofrecerle. Ben no podía regresar. No ahora. No tal y como estaban las cosas. Pero sí podía elegir. Y había elegido no matarla.

Antes de salir, la princesa se volvió una última vez.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Ben. Siempre.

Y después se lanzó al pasillo dispuesta a escapar a un destino que había creído sellado para ella esa noche.


	8. De camino

 

Cuando Rey salió del despacho de Potus Pot supo que solo había una persona en la que pudiese confiar como compañero de aquella misión de salvamento: Finn.

Después de recorrer el campamento a la carrera, lo encontró charlando con un grupo de rebeldes recién llegados. Por fortuna ya no había ni rastro de Poe, que debía de haber vuelto a sus quehaceres. Rey se sintió aliviada por ello, porque no quería tener que darle explicaciones al capitán.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo a su amigo por lo bajo, pero con urgencia.

Y antes de que él pudiera responder, se lo llevó a un rincón a parte donde nadie podía escucharles.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber él, a quién no había pasado por alto la preocupación que envolvía a Rey.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a Coruscant. La general… Leia podría estar en peligro.

—¿Qué? ¿En peligro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tuve... una visión. Sé que suena muy raro. Ni yo misma sé si creérmelo. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que si no me doy prisa, no podré salvarla. Tenemos que partir cuanto antes.

—Rey, lo último que necesitas hacer es convencerme de que tu poder es formidable. Te vi hacer volar piedras, ¿recuerdas?

Rey esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de la tensión del momento.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues entonces, si dices que hay que ir a Coruscant a salvar a la general, se va. Sea porque lo has visto en una visión o porque te lo ha contado un pajarito. Y punto.

—Gracias, Finn.

—No hay de qué. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Se lo contamos a Poe? Puedo decirle a Rose que nos acompañe. Sí, sé que me paso el día con ella, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero te juro que es una chica muy eficiente. Cuando estuvimos en Canto Bight…

—Finn, no hay tiempo. De verdad. Hay que partir ahora mismo. Potus Pot me ha prestado una nave y está todo listo.

—Pero si están ahí mismo. Solo nos llevará un momento contárselo. Y quizás…

Rey no le dejó terminar. Cogió con suavidad el antebrazo de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos.

—Necesito que vengas solo tú. Por favor. Te lo contaré todo más tarde.

 

Con la nave estabilizada a la hipervelocidad y Finn echándole un vistazo a los controles, por si surgía algún imprevisto, Rey fue hasta la zona de carga para trabajar en su espada láser. Le faltaba muy poco para terminarla y debía hacerlo pronto si quería tenerla lista para el combate. No es que hubieran partido a enfrentarse al peligro sin armas. De hecho, habían hecho un pequeño aprovisionamiento de blásters que habían _tomado prestados_ del granero. Pero, por alguna razón, Rey se sentía más segura con el sable en la mano. Ya ni siquiera la vara que la había acompañado tantos años le producía la misma sensación de protección.

Pero la espada no era lo único que la había llevado a refugiarse en la bodega. Estar cerca de Finn la hacía sentir mal consigo misma, porque todavía no le había contado nada de lo ocurrido en el _Supremacía_. Ni tampoco nada de Kylo, ni de sus encuentros con él en la Fuerza. Ni de cómo aquello había cambiado la percepción que tenía de su enemigo.

Rey pensaba que el hecho de estar a solas con Finn le daría la oportunidad de hablar con él al fin y había ensayado la conversación en su cabeza varias veces. Pero, eligiera las palabras que eligiera, el resultado hipotético era siempre era el mismo: Finn se enfadaba con ella. Y Rey entendía muy bien por qué. A ella misma le seguía pareciendo una locura esa fe que tenía en Kylo, por lo que esperar que su amigo la entendiera era como pedir que un wookie aprendiera a hablar común. Así que al final se había acobardado y se había refugiado allí para que una conversación insustancial con él no la hiciera sentir aún peor.

Decidió dejar a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. El sable era lo más importante ahora y debía centrarse si quería trabajar en él.

Como había hecho con anterioridad, volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir la Fuerza, dejando que la guiara para conectar los componentes de la empuñadura. Sabía (sin saber cómo) que estaba muy cerca de completar el proceso. Se podría decir que en realidad los cristales le hablaban y se lo contaban: le decían el lugar en el que tenían que ir, las conexiones que ella tenía que realizar y los pensamientos que les tenía que transmitir para que ellos cumplieran su función. Por eso tenía claro que el proceso estaba cerca de completarse.

Rey no estaba muy segura de si aquello que le parecía sentir en los cristales era en realidad la Fuerza. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que, del mismo modo que los cristales le hablaban, también lo hacía una voz secreta que estaba más allá de todo y que no usaba palabras, sino susurros ininteligibles que solo el alma podía entender. Esa voz le contaba cosas y también la advertía de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Como hizo en ese preciso instante, susurrándole muy dentro de ella que algo había cambiado en la bodega y que ya no estaba sola.

Rey abrió los ojos y se levantó, alerta.

Y lo encontró sentado junto a ella.

A pesar de que sabía que en realidad _él no estaba allí_ , podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su presencia y su calor, y hasta el más mínimo ruido que su cuerpo producía al moverse.

Rey abrió la boca para echarle en cara lo que había visto en su visión, porque estaba convencida era culpa de él. ¿Quién, si no, podía estar detrás de la muerte de Leia? ¿Quién, más que el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, querría verla muerta?

Pero entonces se fijó en que Kylo no había reparado en ella. Además, parecía contrariado. El caballero permanecía cabizbajo, con las manos entrelazadas y los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas. Rey no podía decir que fuera la primera vez que lo veía en una actitud tan vulnerable, pero sí sabía que no era una faceta que mostrara a nadie más que a ella.

Entonces, como movido por un resorte, él levantó la mirada.

Se observaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, como si no les separara una galaxia entera. Rey tenía la certeza de que si alargaba la mano y le tocaba la cara podría sentirla firme entre sus dedos, como aquella vez en la isla, cuando había percibido con toda claridad el roce de las yemas de sus dedos.

Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando hacerlo, deseando acariciarle la mejilla y también los labios, para sentir su tacto. Pero no lo hizo. Y, además, apartó el recuerdo de Ahch-To de su mente con brusquedad, porque la hacía sentir expuesta.

Fue precisamente aquel recuerdo lo que la hizo hablar con brusquedad:

—¿Qué le has hecho a Leia?

Él frunció levemente el entrecejo. Fue un gesto muy nimio, que se cuidó de esconder bajo una máscara de impasibilidad.

—De qué hablas, chatarrera.

Rey no pasó por alto el hecho de que Kylo se dirigiera a ella usando aquel apelativo. Y le dolió mucho más de lo que jamás se atrevería a reconocer.

¿Qué había sido del Kylo que la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué había sido del Kylo que le aseguró que, a pesar de no tener lugar en aquella historia, era importante para él? ¿Y por qué lo echaba tanto de menos?

Por un momento, se sintió confusa.

La presencia de ese hombre le hacía perder el norte de una manera que no podía explicar. Era su enemigo y estaban en bandos opuestos en una lucha por La Galaxia. La concepción de la vida y del poder de Kylo no tenía nada que ver nos los de ella. Pero cuando se sentía sola y abrumada, él era la primera persona que acudía a su mente, la persona con la que Rey quería hablar y por la que sentirse arropada y aceptada. Era la persona que quería tener a su lado.

Y por eso no pudo responderle con agresividad, porque la sola idea de que aquello lo alejase todavía más de ella era demasiado dolorosa.

—He… he tenido una visión.

No sabía si debía contárselo, sin embargo quizás él fuera el más indicado para hablar de ello. Rey no conocía a nadie más diestro en la Fuerza que él; aunque fuera en el reverso tenebroso. Además, Leia era su madre. Y Rey sabía que la parte de Ben que aún vivía dentro de Kylo se preocupaba por ella.

—¿Una visión?

—He visto como una nave destruía a la de Leia. ¡Y he presentido su muerte! Pero no sé si…

No pudo terminar la frase. Antes de que lo hiciera, Kylo se había puesto en pie casi de un salto. Su máscara de impasibilidad se había hecho añicos y se mostraba tal y como era: una persona presa del miedo.

—¿Dónde lo has visto? ¡¿Y cuándo?! —exclamó él, fuera de sí, acercándose a ella para cogerla por los hombros.

Rey pudo sentir perfectamente las manos enguantadas cuando éstas la asieron con fuerza. Pudo sentir su presión, su calor, su intención. Y como respuesta, ella misma tomó esas manos entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas por el dorso y sin apartarlas de ella.

—No lo sé. ¡No sé lo que he visto! Solo… ¡lo he sentido! Estaba trabajando en mi sable y de repente todo se ha vuelto oscuro. Había una nave… y perseguía a la de la general. Y antes de que la visión se desvaneciera le ha disparado. Aunque no he podido ver qué sucedía a continuación, ¡en mi fuero interno he sabido que era un disparo mortal!

Hubo un breve instante de silencio y aceptación.

Kylo pareció recomponerse un poco y como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó a Rey, casi con vergüenza. Pareció titubear, pero no dijo nada.

—Tu madre está en Coruscant.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy en el planeta.

—¿Tú?

—¿Quién crees que la está protegiendo? —repuso él con brusquedad.

Rey sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. No iba desencaminada el pensar que una parte de Kylo todavía se preocupaba por Leia. Y aquello la reconfortó.

Quizás esa vez _podría ser_ distinto que en el _Supremacía_.

—Ben… Tienes que hacer algo.

—¿Dónde estás tú?

Rey dudó. Pero fue solo un segundo. Después, esa duda desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

—De camino. Llegaré en una hora.

—Bien. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

 


	9. A contrarreloj

 

La figura de Rey acababa de desvanecerse en la penumbra con aquella promesa de ayuda y Kylo se pasó la mano por la cara, como si de aquel modo pudiera alejar la tensión que lo corroía por dentro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿Y por qué se empeñaba en poner en peligro todo aquello que había conseguido en la vida, para proteger a una mujer que nunca lo había aceptado tal ycomo era? Kylo sabía que si alguno de los suyos descubría lo que acababa de hacer, lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sus días como Líder Supremo estarían contados. Daba igual cuan poderoso fuera.

Sin embargo, había una parte de él que lo obligaba a seguir adelante. Y era una parte que se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte y exigente.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y salió del apartamento. Había hecho su elección y no había tiempo que perder: en media hora su grupo se reuniría en el muelle de carga y tenía que ir a su encuentro.

Mientras recorría las calles de Coruscant pensó en el plan que había trazado con Rey. Era sencillo, pero Kylo sabía por experiencia que eran los mejores. Además, ambos contaban con la Fuerza y aquello siempre facilitaba las cosas.

Su parte consistía en regresar junto a los Caballeros de Ren y contarles una media verdad: que su misión había fracasado porque Leia había escapado. Después, Kylo enviaría a sus caballeros a buscarla, procurando alejarlos todo lo posible de él y de la princesa. Mientras tanto, usaría el vínculo que tenía con su madre para encontrarla y cuando hubiese dado con ella la llevaría hasta un lugar seguro donde esperar a Rey.

El resto dependería de la chica.

El único problema de todo aquello era que la voz de alarma por los asesinatos cometidos por sus caballeros ya debía de haber empezado a correr por la ciudad. En poco tiempo el ejército de la República comenzaría a buscarles, y aquello convertiría la misión en una carrera a contrarreloj. Kylo no quería que la búsqueda se volviera una guerra, porque cuanta más gente muriera, más llamarían la atención. Y nadie debía saber que él había estado en Coruscant.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar siquiera al punto de encuentro, supo que algo iba mal y que el plan amenazaba con venirse abajo incluso antes de iniciarse.

Por más que se concentraba en la Fuerza, Kylo no conseguía encontrar a Leia. Ni siquiera percibía ya su presencia, esa pequeña llama que siempre brillaba en el fondo de su corazón, como un faro eterno. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la misma Galaxia. O como si se hubiera…

No. Si Leia estuviese muerta Kylo lo sabría. Lo habría sentido. Lo más probable era que su madre hubiese dado la espalda a la Fuerza para protegerse y esconderse, como había hecho Luke en el pasado.

Kylo apretó la mandíbula. En buena hora su madre había decidido hacer tal cosa. Tener que buscarla sin la ayuda de la Fuerza le llevaría demasiado tiempo. Y tiempo era algo de lo que no disponía.

 

Eliph, Yang Sook y Tioka lo esperaban en el muelle de embarque cuando llegó.

—Ha escapado —dijo Kylo, sin añadir más explicaciones—. Hay que encontrarla.

—Pero maestro, el ejército republicano… —aventuró Yang Sook.

Kylo sólo le dirigió una mirada, que bastó como toda respuesta. Después, el Líder Supremo subió un momento a su nave y regresó al poco acompañado por un droide BB y con cuatro comunicadores. Lanzó uno de esos comunicadores a cada miembro del grupo y se guardó el último para él.

—Está escondiendo su esencia de la Fuerza, así que puede estar en cualquier parte.

»Droide —ordenó Kylo—, encuentra el muelle en el que está varada la nave de la princesa.

El droide se acercó hasta la terminal que conectaba al sistema y extendió un brazo conector para hacer la búsqueda. Al poco, unos pitidos indicaron al resto dónde estaba la nave.

—Muelle 6G287. Yang Sook, tú te encargarás de vigilar el muelle, por si la princesa decide tomar la nave igualmente.

Yang Sook asintió.

—Ahora busca y descarga los muelles en los alrededores en los que hay naves listas para despegar —le ordenó Kylo a la unidad BB.

Y apenas un minuto después, la información estaba lista. Kylo cogió el dispositivo que contenía los datos y se lo entregó a Eliph.

—Tioka y tú os encargaréis de comprobar todos estos muelles y aseguraos de que nadie pueda tomar una de esas naves. Dividíos. Y mantened el contacto. Avisadme de cualquier novedad. Tenemos dos horas. Si en ese tiempo no la habéis encontrado, regresad aquí. Y recordad: la quiero viva.

—Sí, señor —respondieron Eliph y Tioka.

—Sí, maestro —añadió Yank Sook.

Tras ello, los tres caballeros desaparecieron una vez más en la noche, dejando a Kylo con el droide en el muelle. El líder de los Caballeros de Ren confiaba en sus guerreros; no matarían a su madre. Aunque fueran asesinos a sueldo, aunque hubiesen abrazado el Lado Oscuro, seguían fieles a su código. Y lo respetaban a él como líder.

Kylo se preguntó si merecía ese respeto y la respuesta fue que probablemente no. Pero, de todos modos, lo iba a utilizar en su favor cuando los traicionara para dejar escapar a Leia.

Aprovechó el tiempo que tenía y trató de imaginar en qué lugar podía estar escondida su madre. Intentó recordar a los conocidos que ella tenía en el planeta y a los que podría haber acudido en busca de ayuda. Localizó la dirección de los pocos que todavía estaban en Coruscant y visitó a los que estaban más cerca.

Sin resultado alguno.

Regresó al muelle cuando todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para el toque de queda. Mientras, el cielo nocturno de la ciudad había empezado a llenarse de naves de combate y las calles se habían vaciado de gente a medida que los soldados del ejército republicano tomaban su lugar. La cuenta atrás estaba muy próxima a cero.

Y cuando Kylo empezaba a sentir la urgencia de lo inevitable, la presencia de Rey vibró en su consciencia, antes de que una nave de carga apareciera en el cielo y descendiera hasta uno de las plataformas cercanas.


	10. Decepción y rencor

El aterrizaje en Coruscant había sido mucho más tranquilo de lo que Finn había imaginado. Empujados por el intenso tráfico aéreo, recorriendo aquella ciudad de ensueño que no se parecía en nada que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto antes, se habían dirigido al muelle de carga en el que esperaba el contacto de Rey, guiados por las indicaciones del ordenador de a bordo. Y mientras su compañera se reunía con él, Finn se había quedado dentro de la nave esperando.

Rey no había querido decirle el nombre del contacto, porque según ella su identidad debía permanecer en secreto. Le dijo que tenían que garantizar su seguridad. Finn imaginó que sería un pez gordo; le parecía la explicación más lógica al hecho de que no quisiera exponerse y a que, al mismo tiempo, conociera a la general. Lo que no sabía era dónde lo habría conocido Rey.

Aunque en realidad había algo que inquietaba a Finn incluso más que el encuentro con un desconocido o el hecho de que la general estuviera en peligro: tenía la sensación de que Rey había estado actuando de un modo muy raro aquellas últimas semanas. Y era una sensación que no había hecho más que acrecentarse durante el viaje desde Kagurall.

Últimamente, Rey y él apenas hablaban. Su amiga no le había contado mucho sobre el viaje en busca de Luke Skywalker ni de cómo había sido la experiencia de aprender de la mano del último maestro Jedi de la Galaxia. Porque estaba claro que había aprendido un montón de cosas con él: solo hacía falta ver cómo había abierto aquel camino en las minas de Crait para que pudieran escapar. Había sido alucinante.

Pero desde que se reencontraran, daba la sensación de que Rey prefería pasar el tiempo entrenando o trabajando en su sable láser, que con él o con el resto de los rebeldes. Y  lo peor de todo, Finn tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo.

En realidad, Rey y él apenas se conocían. Finn no llevaba la cuenta exacta de los días, pero no podía hacer mucho más de un mes desde que sus caminos se cruzaran por primera vez en Jakku. También era verdad que la chatarrera y él habían compartido muchas cosas juntos y que, de algún modo, su amistad se había vuelto muy profunda porque en el fondo los dos eran muy parecidos. Finn entendía cómo se sentía Rey, porque él mismo se sentía de un modo parecido.

Sin embargo, en esos últimos días Finn ya no podía saber en qué estaba pensando Rey.

Por eso, en un arrebato, con todos aquellos sentimientos y preocupaciones dando vueltas dentro de él,  decidió echar un vistazo desde la cabina, por si veía al contacto de Rey. _No_ estaba espiando. Ni tampoco se había vuelto desconfiado. En realidad confiaba muchísimo en Rey. Ella sabía mucho mejor que él lo que estaba haciendo; él solo se dedicaba a moverse de un lado para otro, arrastrado por el devenir de los acontecimientos. Aun así sentía curiosidad. Y algo le decía que por más que preguntase, Rey no le iba a decir lo que se traía entre manos.

Pero cuando se acercó hasta la cabina para otear, lo que descubrió lo dejó sobrecogido: porque no fue al contacto al que vio, sino al mismísimo Kylo Ren.

El enemigo los había descubierto.

Finn sintió una oleada de miedo subiéndole desde el estómago. Después, también sintió la adrenalina.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Corrió hacia la bodega y tomó el primer bláster que encontró.

No era rival para el caballero, lo sabía. Guardaba un recuerdo muy vívido de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se había enfrentado a él. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Rey era su amiga. Y estaba en peligro.

Así que abrió la compuerta de la bodega y salió al muelle, con el bláster en alto.

 

Rey no sabía qué pensar cuando bajó de la nave, recién aterrizados en Coruscant. Una parte de ella quería creer que Kylo no estaría allí, que aquello sería una trampa, o cualquier otra treta que echara por tierra todo lo que habían hablado en su último encuentro, a través de la Fuerza.

Pero no fue así.

Kylo sí estaba allí. Y estaba solo. Así que aquello no era ninguna trampa. No planeaba capturarla, no planeaba matarla, no se iba a vengar porque ella no hubiese aceptado su propuesta.

Y, probablemente, quizás sí quería ayudar a su madre.

Rey se adelantó un paso, aunque siguió conservando la distancia porque estar cerca de su enemigo le producía una mezcla de sentimientos que le era difícil de controlar. Por una parte estaba la voz de la razón, que seguía poniéndola sobre alerta. Pero por otra, también estaba esa voz que se sentía aliviada de volver a ver a Kylo.

Iba a preguntar por el plan, pero él se le adelantó:

—Tenemos problemas.

Rey frunció el ceño. Empezaban bien.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —quiso saber.

—No encuentro a Leia. Está escondiendo su esencia en la Fuerza y no consigo dar con ella.

—¿El gran Kylo Ren no puede encontrar a una simple persona? —se burló ella.

La mirada de Kylo se endureció. Pero no le reprochó sus palabras. En vez de eso, repuso:

—Mis caballeros ya están buscándola.

—¿Tus caballeros? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Creí que lo querías era ayudarla.

—Claro que quiero ayudarla. ¿Por qué piensas que estoy haciendo todo esto? No le harán daño. Tienen órdenes de no hacerlo.

—Ojalá tengas razón…

—Por supuesto que la tengo. ¿Crees que los habría mandado si no confiara en ellos? Además, necesitamos encontrarla y rápido. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—No es de mi incumbencia —repitió Rey, perdiendo la paciencia por unos instantes—. Perfecto. ¿Y cómo quieres que confíe en ti si no me cuentas lo que está ocurriendo?

—Tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Puedo yo, acaso, confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste?

Esta vez, Rey sí se adelantó un paso, enfurecida.

—¿Todavía estás con esas? No hice nada malo.

—¡Te ofrecí la Galaxia! ¡Y me abandonaste!

—¡La Galaxia no te pertenece!

—¡Me pertenece el poder de dominarla! ¡Y también el poder para cambiarla!

—Eres un iluso, Ben. No te das cuenta de que…

Rey no pudo terminar la frase porque una voz a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos:

—¡Rey, aparta!

Cuando se volvió, Finn descendía de la nave armado con un bláster. El joven rebelde apuntaba directamente a Kylo y tenía intención de disparar. Por eso, en un acto reflejo, Rey se acercó un poco más al caballero y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

—Finn, guarda eso —pidió, intentando mantener la calma.

Pero su amigo no se dio por aludido:

—¡Podemos acabar con él! ¡Los dos juntos!

—No es el momento. ¡Vuelve a la nave! ¡Por favor!

—¡Le haremos pagar por lo que hizo!

—¡Finn, no puedes matarlo! ¡Él es mi contacto!

Se hizo un silencio denso en el muelle, un silencio que olía a decepción y a rencor. El arma tembló en la mano de Finn y todavía permaneció suspendida en el aire un largo tiempo, antes de que él se decidiera a bajarla.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el joven.

Rey dibujó una línea con sus labios, visiblemente incómoda.

—Es complicado. Pero si me dejas que te lo cuente…

Pero él hizo que no con la cabeza.

—No. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No quiero oírlo.

—Finn, espera.

Antes de que Rey pudiera añadir nada más, su amigo salió corriendo en dirección a la nave. Quiso ir tras él para explicarle la verdad; había sido un error llevárselo con ella sin haberle contado nada y ahora Finn iba a odiarla para siempre. Pero justo en ese instante, una voz emergió del comunicador de Kylo. Rey interrumpió su gesto y se dio la vuelta para ver como el caballero respondía a la llamada.

—Líder supremo —dijo una voz mecánica que salía del aparato.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La he encontrado. Muelle 551F90.

—De acuerdo. Que no escape. Voy para allá.

Y dicho eso, Kylo cortó la comunicación.

—Ya lo has oído —le dijo a Rey—. Muelle 551F90 Yo les distraeré para que ella escape. Tú recógela y llévatela de aquí. Y que no regrese o no podré seguir garantizando su seguridad.

Rey asintió. Pero tras unos instantes, aventuró_

—¿Y tú?

Kylo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Yo?

Y después, con un matiz de comprensión tiñendo sus ojos, añadió:

—¿Es que pensabas que iba a irme contigo?

Rey no respondió, pero no hacía falta.

—No hay lugar para mí allí adonde tú vas.

—Tampoco lo hay para mí en la Primera Orden.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento.

Rey sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza dentro de su pecho. Por un momento deseó que nada de aquello estuviera ocurriendo: deseó que la Primera Orden y los rebeldes no existieran y que solo estuvieran ellos dos en la Galaxia.

Pero, por más que deseara, aquello no iba a ocurrir. Desear lo que no existía solo servía para hacerse daño. Así que inspiró una gran bocanada de aire que dejó escapar lentamente y repuso:

—Puede que tardemos un poco. Voy a tener que convencer a Finn.

—Pues convéncelo rápido. El ejército republicano va a cerrar pronto el planeta y debemos salir todos de aquí cuanto antes.

Rey quiso añadir una última cosa. Pero Kylo ya había empezado a alejarse en dirección contraria. Así que también ella se dio la vuelta para subir a la nave.

 

Finn se había hecho un ovillo en el fondo de la bodega y había hundido el rostro entre las rodillas, que abrazaba contra el pecho. Parecía un niño pequeño.

—Finn… —susurró Rey, poniéndole una mano amigable sobre el hombro.

Pero él la apartó de un manotazo.

—Déjame.

—Finn, tenemos que darnos prisa. Leia está en peligro. Si no impedimos que coja su nave…

Entonces levantó la mirada.

—¡Te has aliado con el enemigo!

—¡Es su madre! ¡También él quiere protegerla! Necesitaba su ayuda para llegar hasta ella.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Ese asesino mató a Han! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? ¡Y estuvo a punto de matarme a mí!

—Ya lo sé, Finn. Ya lo sé. Pero no te mató. Y sé que no fue un error de cálculo. No te mató porque no quiso. Hay conflicto en él. Lo sé. Lo siento. Snoke quiso convertirlo en un asesino despiadado, pero Ben Solo sigue luchando dentro de él para liberarse de esa herencia impuesta.

—No te conozco, Rey. No sé en qué te ha convertido. Te está llevando al Lado Oscuro.

—No sabes lo que es el Lado Oscuro.

—Sigo sin entenderlo. Te hizo daño.

—¿Y nosotros no hacemos daño a nuestros enemigos? ¿Sabes a cuántos soldados de asalto he matado? A soldados de asalto como tú, que también tienen nombre y familia.

—Pero están en el bando equivocado.

—A veces nos equivocamos al elegir nuestro bando. A veces no tenemos alternativa o no podemos escapar. A veces no hay ningún lugar al que irse.

—Siempre hay un lugar al que irse.

—No es tan fácil, Finn. No todo el mundo tiene tu determinación. Y, además, muchas veces nuestros sentimientos nos ciegan y no nos dejan ver más allá. Creemos que estamos solos, cuando no lo estamos.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero vi el futuro de Ben. Y sé que hay esperanza para él. Por eso pienso ayudarle siempre que sus acciones lo alejen de La Primera Orden. Siento que debo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

»Pero no te pido que me apoyes en esto, lo único que te pido ahora es que me ayudes a salvar a Leia.


	11. Huida

Cuando Kylo al fin llegó al muelle 551F90, se encontró con que Tioka y Eliph habían capturado a Leia y la custodiaban entre ambos. Los caballeros habían tenido la decencia de no enmanillara y ella permanecía altiva entre ambos, como si de aquel modo pudiera demostrar que no le daban miedo, que era la mismísima princesa de Alderaan y no le temía ni siquiera a la muerte.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada a agria a Kylo en cuanto él se acercó.

—Tú —dijo, con desprecio—. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

Como toda respuesta, él la ignoró y se volvió hacia Eliph.

—Ve a buscar la nave y tráela hasta aquí —ordenó—. Recogeremos a Yang Sook de camino. Y date prisa. Pronto cerrarán los accesos aéreos al planeta. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

El caballero asintió y momentos después desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado Kylo.

Ahora que se había deshecho de uno de los escollos, y mientras esperaban, Kylo estudió el lugar con detenimiento y discreción, en busca de algo que ayudara a Leia a escapar.

Exceptuando a Tioka, la princesa y él mismo, el hangar estaba desierto. Había un par de naves varadas en una de las plataformas, pero ambas estaban vacías. Sus caballeros habían hecho un buen trabajo para despejar el lugar. Kylo no tenía muy claro si habían amenazado a los patrones de los cargueros para que se marcharan o si los habían asesinado directamente; poco le importaba, mientras aquello no les trajera problemas.

Sin embargo, no le fue difícil encontrar el modo de crear una distracción en el espacio que ocupaba: el cargamento de cajas que descansaban en un rincón de la plataforma de embarque serviría.

Simulando que intentaba descargar la frustración producida por la espera y aprovechando que Tioka se encargaba de custodiar a Leia, Kylo dio un par de vueltas por el lugar, aireando su capa y también su desencanto bajo la mirada despectiva de su madre y la temerosa de su subordinada.

Entonces, como si hubiese descubierto algo, se detuvo a unos metros de las cajas, en posición defensiva.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Tioka se envaraba, justo detrás de él, apretando con más fuerza el hombro de la princesa que sostenía con la mano que no llevaba armada.

—¿El qué, Líder Supremo?

—Ese ruido.

Kylo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándose donde estaban la caballero y la princesa, y cubrió al flanco libre de Leia, como si de eso modo quisiera evitar que alguien pudieran arrebatársela. Tras ello, desenfundó la empuñadura de su sable y lo conectó, haciendo destellar la hoja roja en la noche.

—Hay alguien ahí —dijo, sin ningún ápice de duda en su voz.

Tioka no parecía muy convencida, pero aun así se adelantó un paso:

—Yo me encargo, señor.

La kel dor tomó sus dos bastones tonfa, que pronto refulgieron en luz azul y violeta a lado y lado de su cuerpo; el escudo protector que llevaba en la armadura de los antebrazos impedía que ella misma pudiera dañarse con su propia arma. Tioka siempre había sido una gran luchadora en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque su relación con la Fuerza era muy inferior a la del resto del grupo, lo suplía con excelentes cualidades militares, que aumentaban gracias a un instinto superdesarrollado, que no era sino una reminiscencia de la Fuerza.

La caballero se acercó con cautela hacia el cargamento, protegiéndose el cuerpo con uno de los bastones y con el otro echado hacia atrás en una posición perfecta para atacar en cualquier momento. Estaba alerta para cualquier imprevisto y dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su líder. Pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo, algo la detuvo. Hizo un gesto extraño, como si un espasmo la cruzara entera y después soltó ambos bastones para llevarse las manos al cuello.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tioka? —quiso saber Kylo, que permanecía anclado junto a Leia.

Ella se volvió e intentó hablar. Pero lo único que emergió de la máscara que cubría su rostro fue un jadeo. Todavía pudo dar unos pasos, antes de caer de todillas. Y con una última inspiración entrecortada, que resonó en la máscara como el fuelle de una máquina que se había estropeado, se desplomó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Kylo aguardó unos instantes. Después, tras asegurarse de que Tioka no iba a volver en sí en un buen rato, conectó de nuevo la función de filtrado de oxígeno de la máscara de su subordinada, que él mismo había desconectado valiéndose de la Fuerza. Aquello dejaría a la caballero fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera encontrar un lugar seguro al que llevar a Leia para que Rey pudiera recogerla.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera explicarle el plan a la princesa, sintió como la Fuerza lo arrojaba con violencia contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan inesperado que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El golpe lo dejó aturdido y cuando consiguió levantarse, Leia ya había echado a correr en dirección al ascensor que conducía hasta las calles inferiores de Coruscant.

—¡Madre! —grito él, de forma instintiva—. ¡Espera!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Leia se había metido dentro de la cabina y el ascensor había iniciado su descenso. No podía detenerlo sin destruirlo y aquello era algo que no iba a hacer.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, lleno de frustración. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Leia a usar la Fuerza de aquella manera? Siempre había creído que su madre era una incompetente en ese aspecto. Pero, en el fondo, la culpa era solo suya por haberla tomado tan a la ligera.

De todos modos, sabía hacia donde se dirigía la princesa. Y no iba a permitírselo.

Sacó su comunicador y contactó con Yang Sook.

—Ha escapado otra vez. Estoy seguro de que va hacia allí. Voy de camino.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora Kylo era adelantarse a su madre y llegar a la nave antes que ella. No tenía muy claro cómo quitaría de en medio a Yang Sook, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Lo importante era impedir que Leia tomara aquella nave; daba igual la que tomara en vez de esa, daba igual lo que ocurriera después.

Esperó a que el ascensor volviera a subir al hangar y cuando montó, en vez de bajar hasta la calle subió, hasta el nivel superior, donde había visto aparcados algunos speeders.

Mientras lo hacía usó el comunicador una vez más, esta para hablar con Rey.

—¿Dónde estás?

—De camino —respondió ella al otro lado—. Voy todo lo rápido que puedo.

—Necesito que cambies el rumbo y te dirijas hacia el muelle 6G287. Estoy seguro de que Leia va hacía allí. Pero ten cuidado, lo custodia una de mis caballeros. Intentad darle alcance antes de que llegue.

—De acuerdo.

Antes de cortar, y en un arrebato, Kylo añadió:

—Rey.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No te enfrentes a Yang Sook. Es peligrosa.

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer.

La comunicación se cortó justo cuando Kylo salía del ascensor. Apretó la mandíbula. Nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado y cada vez le resultaba más complicado mantener a salvo a Rey y a Leia sin delatarse. Pero poco más podía hacer al respecto. Y lo que estaba claro era que no iba a renunciar a seguir intentándolo

Un grupo de jóvenes armaba alboroto en un rincón de la terraza. Kylo se acercó a ellos y usó la Fuerza para que le entregaran el speeder más rápido del que dispusieran.


	12. Yang Sook

Una nave del ejército republicano los detuvo cerca del muelle en el que debían encontrarse con Kylo, por lo que Rey y Finn no llegaron a tiempo. Por suerte, pudieron convencer a los oficiales de que se dirigían a un muelle muy próximo, de manera que los dejaron ir con la advertencia de que el espacio aéreo se cerraría muy pronto.

«Rápido, rápido» se dijo Rey, nerviosa, porque el tiempo apremiaba.

En ese instante, el comunicador de la nave pitó con el mensaje entrante de Kylo Ren y el cambio de emplazamiento.

A Rey no le gustaba el modo en que el caballero le había hecho aquella advertencia sobre Yang Sook. No era ninguna niña y detestaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer; era capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Por eso la sorprendió y la molestó a partes iguales que Finn hiciera el mismo comentario.

—Mira, no me gusta reconocerlo, pero tiene razón: Yang Sook Mi es peligrosa.

Rey se volvió hacia su amigo. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde la charla que habían tenido en la bodega de carga.

—¿Tú también?

—Rey, todo el mundo conocía la fama de esa mujer en la Primera Orden. Decían que era temible; incluso más que la capitana Phasma. Y la capitana Phasma daba mucho miedo. Yang Sook mi puede leer los sentimientos de sus adversarios y atacar allí donde más les duele. Además, también decían que es casi tan diestra como Kylo Ren en el uso de la Fuerza.

—Yo derroté a Kylo Ren.

Ante aquella réplica, Finn no añadió nada más, haciendo que el silencio volviera a imponerse entre los dos, como un muro muy alto. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, como si en realidad no pudiera quedarse callado, añadió:

—¿Sabes? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te ayuda? ¿Y por qué lo ayudas tú a él?

Rey se encogió de hombros.

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Finn torció el gesto.

—No te hagas la loca. Sí que lo sabes. No vas a hacerme creer que todo el odio que sentías por ese tipo se ha esfumado porque sí.

Rey se removió en si asiento.

—Yo… —balbuceó. Y después, confesó—: La Fuerza nos conecta. Desde que estuve en Ahch-To. Los dos creíamos que era obra de Snoke, que él había creado ese vínculo para manipularnos y hacernos daño. Pero sigue ocurriendo, aunque ya no esté. Da igual donde nos encontremos: podemos vernos y tocarnos. Durante uno de estos encuentros, los dos vimos algo. Yo vi como Kylo Ren se convertía de nuevo en Ben Solo y él vio a mis padres.

—Seguro que no es verdad.

Rey hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Lo que vio es cierto. Siempre he sabido quienes eran mis padres, pero nunca quise aceptarlo. Él solo puso en alto unas palabras que yo no quería escuchar.

Finn no dijo nada más y Rey dio la conversación por terminada. Todavía quedaban cosas que quería contarle, como lo que había ocurrido en la sala del trono de Snoke. Pero sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento. La tensión todavía se palpaba en el aire. Además, tenían una importante misión entre manos.

—No hay tiempo para buscar a la general por las calles de Coruscant —sentenció, Rey, después de hacer un par de pasadas con la nave por los alrededores, sin resultado—. Iremos directamente al mulle de embarque de su nave y derrotaremos a esa Yang Sook. Para cuando Leia llegue, tendremos el camino despejado y podremos regresar a Kagurall.

 

El lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo como para que aquello no fuera una trampa.  Rey bajó la primera, con la vara pegada al cuerpo. La había terminado durante el viaje, y aunque no había podido entrenar con ella esperaba cogerle el punto con rapidez, porque se parecía mucho a la que había usado toda su vida. Finn por su parte se quedó en la retaguarda, armado con un bláster, custodiando la nave por una parte y cubriéndole las espaldas a Rey por otra.

Todas las plataformas de aterrizaje estaban vacías a excepción de la que acogía la nave que Potus Pot había prestado a Leia para su viaje. Era un modelo antiguo de transporte de pasajeros, con formas redondeadas y sin armas, a la que habían bautizado con el nombre de Cillia. Al verla, el recuerdo de la visión que había tenido regresó con fuerza a la mente de Rey, mostrándole el disparo de la nave enemiga. Su imaginación se cuidó de completar la secuencia, mostrando como el objeto que tenía delante de sus ojos se desintegraba en medio del espacio, en una gran explosión.

Pero Rey no tuvo mucho tiempo para regocijarse en aquella imagen de destrucción y muerte, porque justo entonces aquella voz del alma que le hablaba a veces, aquella que le susurraba cosas que los ojos no podían ver y que las orejas no podían escuchar, le advirtió de un peligro inminente.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de conectar su vara y alzarla por encima de la cabeza para protegerse del golpe que le venía desde esa dirección. Se oyó el crujir de los haces de luz al encontrarse, antes de que su atacante diera una voltereta en el aire y se alejara de ella unos metros, poniéndose en guardia.

Las dos mujeres se miraron.

—Eres la última Jedi —dijo la guerrera, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara oscura que de algún modo recordaba a la de Kylo Ren.

Una espada láser de hoja verde refulgía junto a ella.

—No soy la última Jedi. Soy Rey.

—¿Rey, la chatarrera de Jakku? Qué sorpresa descubrir que la última aprendiz que el maestro Skywalker tomó bajo su ala es la misma que puso patas arriba a La Primera Orden y destruyó la Starkiller.

—Sí, a veces la Galaxia resulta muy pequeña —concedió Rey, desafiante. Y después añadió—: Tú debes de ser Yang Sook.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el caballero se quitó la máscara, mostrando un rostro nautolano de grandes ojos completamente negros. En sus labios había dibujada una sonrisa de suficiencia. Los tentáculos que emergían de su cabeza, como si fueran cabellos, estaban adornados con joyas de metal, que contrastaban con la indumentaria sobria y regia que usaba la soldado.

—Siempre es un places saber que mi fama me precede.

—He venido a buscar a la general Organa. Y no me iré sin ella.

—Me temo que tengo exactamente la misma misión. Así que propongo que nos enfrentemos para ver quien de las dos consigue llevarla a cabo.

Rey se echó un poco hacia delante, tomando una posición de combate.

—Me parece bien —dijo.

Y acto seguido se lanzó contra la caballero de Ren.

La vara azul golpeó el sable verde, que con un movimiento circular la apartó y contratacó con un golpe horizontal. Rey pudo corregir su posición y las dos armas volvieron a encontrarse, con el chisporroteo característico, lanzando destellos en la noche de Coruscant.

Rey comprendió enseguida que no iba a ser un combate fácil. Kylo y Finn no le habían mentido cuando advirtieron de las cualidades de la mujer: era veloz y precisa, pero, sobre todo, era certera, como si en todo momento supiera el movimiento que iba a realizar. Golpeara donde golpeara, Rey siempre encontraba al filo verde de su adversaria deteniendo el golpe.

Si quería ganar aquel combate, no podía seguir como hasta entonces. Debía encontrar el punto flaco de su enemiga.

Saltó hacia atrás después de uno de los enésimos golpes que cruzaron las armas. Se obligó a calmarse mientras observaba a su enemiga desde la distancia; como aquella vez que se había enfrentado a Kylo y dejó que la Fuerza la inundara. Ahora podía ver _más allá_ , como si un tercer ojo se hubiera abierto en su frente y le mostrara una parte del todo que antes no atisbaba.

Ahora Rey podía ver lo que ocurriría a continuación. Era como una certeza absoluta, como si un plano de realidad distinto se superpusiera por unos instantes a su plano y le mostrara el siguiente movimiento de Yang Sook.

Decidió aprovechar esa nueva ventaja y volvió a la carga.

Yang Sook iba a moverse a la derecha, así que Rey atacó por la izquierda, tomando la vara con ambas manos y golpeando hacia allí con decisión. Aquello le dio apenas unas milésimas de segundo de ventaja. No alcanzó a su enemiga, pero la luz de su vara pasó rozando el hombro de la caballero. Otro ataque horizontal, y, esta vez, cuando Yang Sook levantó el sable para protegerse, la atacó por abajo.

Consiguió pasar el haz de luz cerca de sus piernas y herirla en el muslo. Rey sintió aquello como una gran victoria.

Yang Sook saltó hacia atrás, para poner distancia entre ellas y recalcular su estrategia, porque estaba claro que había perdido la ventaja con la que había empezado el combate.

Y entonces ocurrió algo para lo que Rey no estaba preparada. Algo que no habría visto a venir ni en un millón de años y que ni siquiera su sensibilidad en la Fuerza pudo advertir a tiempo: su enemiga desenfundó un bláster de pequeño tamaño que llevaba en el cinturón y disparó a Finn, que observaba el combate desde la puerta de la bodega de carga de la nave.

—¡No! —fue todo lo que Rey tuvo tiempo de gritar, porque, aunque nimia, aquella distancia que lo separaba de su amigo era tan grande como el infinito y no había manera de llegar a él para protegerlo.


	13. Pérdida

Para sorpresa de todos, el rayo que había emergido del arma no llegó a su destino, sino que quedó suspendido en el aire, a medio camino entre la caballero de Ren y el rebelde.

Porque el mismísimo Kylo Ren lo había detenido.

Cuando contempló el producto de su uso de la Fuerza, suspendido en el aire como si fuera una advertencia, Kylo se dijo que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, que su cuerpo había actuado movido por un impulso.

Pero no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho: dejar morir al traidor implicaba perder a Rey. Lo había aprendido aquel día, en la Sala del Trono, después de matar a Snoke, cuando creyó que podría hacerla renunciar a los suyos a cambio de poder. Para él no había nada más valioso que el poder; era la única forma de felicidad que conocía, porque implicaba respeto. Sin embargo, ese día descubrió que Rey no funcionaba así: para ella no había nada más valioso que la amistad y sería capaz de dejarse matar por un amigo. Nada la haría renunciar a uno.

Y puesto que Kylo no estaba dispuesto a perderla, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a los amigos de Rey. Incluso traicionar a los suyos.

En la plataforma, a unos metros de distancia, Yang Sook se quitó el casco, como si no terminara de creerse lo que estaba viendo y quisiera verlo con los ojos desnudos. Después se volvió hacia Kylo, para clavar su mirada oscura en él.

El Líder Supremo la miró a su vez y se preguntó qué debía hacer ahora con ella.

Su plan se había desmoronado. Primero había tenido que atacar a Tioka y dejarla inconsciente, y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que matar a Yang Sook, si quería silenciarla. Pero no quería hacerlo. No pensaba hacerlo. La nautolana era de las pocas personas en la Galaxia a quien apreciaba y no quería hacerle pagar sus propios errores.

El tiempo se deslizó, pesado. El disparo seguía suspendido en el aire, como sus intenciones. Sólo cuando Rey se hubo llevado a parte a su amigo, Kylo lo dejó ir y el haz de luz impactó contra la puerta de la nave rebelde, arañando la cubierta y dejando sobre ella una mancha negra que parecía un mal presagio.

—Maestro… —susurró Yang Sook.

Él volvió a mirarla. El sable láser de la caballero brillaba junto a ella, arrancando destellos verdes de su piel acerada. Kylo estaba convencido de que lo atacaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y, aunque no quería matarla, tendría que defenderse.

Barajó posibilidades: podía dejarla inconsciente, como había hecho con Tioka, para después escapar. Por suerte no había ni rastro de Leia y aquello era una buena señal; era lo único bueno que le había traído todo aquel plan. Pero si huía… Su lugar en la Primera Orden desaparecería y ya no le quedaría nada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué camino podía elegir?

Antes de decidirlo o de que Yang Sook dieran el siguiente paso, algo ocurrió. Rey recuperó su arma, allí donde estaba, y se lanzó sobre la nautolana.

Lo primero que hizo Kylo al ver los haces de luz azul de la vara de Rey fue preguntarse de dónde la habría sacado; la había visto usar un arma parecida en la Base Starkiller, pero esa no era un arma Jedi. Después, al escuchar el crujir de los láseres al encontrarse, reaccionó.

El combate se había vuelto más agresivo que antes. Las dos mujeres se movían con agilidad, haciendo chocar sus armas, y pronto la plataforma de embarque se les quedó pequeña. Saltaron a otro saliente inferior, una terraza con vistas a la ciudad, que ahora estaba desierta por el toque de queda.

Kylo sabía que debía detenerlas: la situación empeoraría si el ejército republicano las encontrara luchando. Tampoco quería que se hirieran. No ellas dos. Eran los dos únicos seres de la Galáxia a los que no quería ningún mal.

Se obligó a moverse. Corrió tras ellas y saltó hacia la terraza inferior, dibujando una pirueta en el aire. Pero cuando llegó, ellas ya habían descendido hasta otro emplazamiento, mientras cruzaban golpes y heridas, y sus armas de luz iluminaban la noche.

Cuando al fin consiguió alcanzarlas —y antes de que pudiera detenerlas—, Rey obró un golpe magistral, cruzó el abdomen de Yang Sook y abrió un corte en él. La nautolana cayó al suelo de rodillas, desarmada, y Rey se preparó para dar el golpe gracia, levantando en alto su vara.

Y entonces Kylo la detuvo, interponiéndose entre ellas.

—Aparta —dijo Rey, furiosa.

—No dejaré que la mates.

—¡Aparta!

Esta vez, Kylo no respondió, pero su mirada de piedra habló por él.

—¡Ha estado a punto de matar a Finn!

—Pero no lo ha hecho.

El arma de Rey tembló en el aire. La joven Jedi luchaba consigo misma en busca de una solución. Se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia, y tras un leve titubeo, bajó los brazos. Su rostro se descompuso por la frustración y la tensión.

Kylo aprovechó el momento y se volvió hacia Yang Sook, arrodillándose junto a ella para comprobar su estado. El corte era profundo; necesitaba que la viera un médico cuanto antes.

—Voy a llevármela—dijo, haciendo amago de tomar a la nautolana en brazos.

—Haz lo que quieras… —empezó a decir Rey, sin mirarlo.

Pero justo en ese instante el ruido del motor de una nave rasgó el silencio que los envolvía y les hizo levantar la mirada a ambos.

Kylo sintió un agujero negro se abría en su pecho cuando vio que se trataba la Cillia.

A lo lejos podían escucharse los gritos de Finn, que en los salientes superiores saltaba y gesticulaba para detener la nave. Pero no lo consiguió y pronto el borrón metálico se perdió en la noche estrellada, sin siquiera detenerse ante los controles que salían a su encuentro.

El tiempo se desdibujó para Kylo. Fue como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, aunque en realidad toda la escena no se alargara más que unos minutos.

La perturbación en la Fuerza se extendió como un tsunami, antes de que un silencio ensordecedor estallara en sus oídos, en sus cabezas y les robara el aliento. Un silencio que los dejó huérfanos; a él y a Rey.

Porque, aunque no lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, sí lo habían sentido: como esa nave enemiga que Rey había visto en su visión salía al encuentro de la Cillia y le daba alcance, al salir de la atmósfera de Coruscant; como sus cañones láser apuntaban y dejaban caer una ráfaga de disparos sobre ella, y como la Cillia, que ni siquiera tenía escudos, estallaba en el espacio y se llevaba a Leia con ella.

Devolviéndole a una realidad que parecía tan lejana, Kylo sintió que el comunicador sonaba en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó vio que se trataba de un holo del _Intimidador_. Rey estaba lo suficientemente apartada de él para no aparecer en la imagen, así que lo conectó. La figura pixelada del general Hux, desfigurada por algunas interferencias, flotaba ahora ante él. Pero no estaba solo, recortados a su lado podía ver a los altos dirigentes de la Primera Orden. Debía de haber reunido al consejo al completo.

—Apreciado Líder Supremo —dijo Hux, a través del holo, con ese deje burlón pero a la vez complaciente que solía usar con él en público—, sus hombres me han informado de su arriesgada misión en Coruscant. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Kylo apretó la mandíbula. Tenía ganas de gritar, de extender la Fuerza y matar a Hux, aunque estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Pero no podía hacerlo, todavía no dominaba esa técnica; y se alegró por ello, porque eso lo habría puesto en evidencia ante el resto de altos cargos de la Primera Orden.

—Ha ido bien —dijo con voz fría y calculada, intentando que ninguno de sus sentimientos se filtraran en esas palabras.

—Un trabajo excelente, señor. Como no podía ser de otra manera viniendo de usted.

»Por cierto, ha llegado a nosotros la noticia de que algunos de los senadores han podido escapar a su ataque. Pero le complacerá saber que una de nuestras naves ha dado alcance a uno de ellos. Una de esas sabandijas que había escapado de nuestras garras en tantas ocasiones y que por fin dejará de ser un problema para nuestros planes: la mismísima princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, hija de Darth Vader. Aunque no sé por qué os doy tantas explicaciones, cuando la conocéis tan bien.

El general dejó escapar una risa sardónica, que algunos de los altos cargos que estaban con él corearon. Kylo no respondió. Su mente estaba ahora muy lejos de allí. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el peso de Yang Sook entre sus brazos y en la presencia de Rey a unos metros de distancia, contemplando toda la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ahora mismo el tráfico aéreo del planeta está cerrado, pero en cuanto nos sea posible enviaremos un convoy para recogerlo a usted y a sus hombres.

—No hace falta, general. Encontraremos la manera de regresar.

—Perfecto, excelencia. Le estaremos esperando, entonces. Que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta.

Kylo se ahorró la despedida y lanzó el comunicador por la terraza con rábia.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió la mano de Rey sobre su hombro. No se volvió, se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, en ese gesto que había iniciado para tomar a Yang Sook en brazos y que no había llegado a completar.

La noche espesa se cuajaba a su alrededor y lo hundía en la negrura más absoluta, asfixiándolo. Al final levantó una mano y se aferró a la de Rey, que seguía en su hombro. La cogió tan fuerte que pensó que la rompería. La cogió tan fuerte como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarlo de caer en la mismísima Oscuridad.


	14. Un lugar al que regresar

Cuando Kylo soltó su mano, Rey la deslizó hasta dejarla colgando junto a su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir en sus dedos la presión que él había dejado allí, como un resquicio de la desesperación que lo cruzó por dentro cuando sintió la muerte de su madre a través de la Fuerza.

—Ben, tenemos que irnos —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero él se tomó un momento antes de responder. Parecía concentrado en la guerrera herida a sus pies. O puede que solamente estuviese ido.

—Eres tú la que tiene que irse. Y rápido, antes de que lleguen las fuerzas de la República y te encuentren aquí.

—No. —La voz contundente de Rey golpeó el silencio como una maza—. Esta vez no pienso dejarte. —Y luego añadió, con urgencia y aplomo, tendiéndole a Kylo esa misma mano a la que él se había agarrado momentos antes—: Ven conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, él no se puso a la defensiva; no se burló de ella ni la menospreció. El Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden —que ahora era poco más que un borrón inconcluso de sí mismo que alguien había dejado abandonado sobre el lienzo—, se levantó y se volvió hacia Rey.

La Jedi pudo ver toda la tristeza que guardaban sus ojos negros, y que parecía ser infinita.

—Han Solo está muerto. Luke Skywalker está muerto. Leia Organa está muerta. Ahora, más que nunca, ha dejado de haber sitio para mí en la resistencia.

—¡Pero no puedes volver con la ellos! ¡Han matado…! ¡Han matado a Leia! —repuso Rey, intentando en vano que no se le rompiera la voz.

—Sí. La han matado. Y por eso tengo que regresar: para que Hux pague por lo que ha hecho.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—No, Rey. Esta venganza no es la tuya. Es algo entre él y yo. Además, ésta no será una batalla de sables. No hay forma en la que puedas ayudarme en esto.

—¡Pues busquemos otra manera! ¡Deja que el ejército republicano te ayude! ¡Enviemos la flota que está reuniendo la resistencia! ¡No dejemos que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir!

Kylo esbozó una sonrisa, que curvó apenas la comisura de sus labios, mezcla de suficiencia y amargura.

—¿El mismo ejército que hasta ahora ha estado luchando contra la Primera Orden sin resultado?

Ella se sintió incómoda al escuchar esas palabras, porque eran ciertas.

—Ahora mismo no podéis hacer nada contra la Primera Orden. La resistencia no tuvo poder antes y tiene aún menos ahora.

»Por otro lado, soy un monstruo,  ¿recuerdas? Tú misma lo dijiste. No me importa la resistencia. Por eso nadie vendrá a ayudarme, aunque el objetivo sea vengar a mi madre. Y no lo harán porque soy su enemigo.

—Yo lo haré.

Kylo se sorprendió con aquella réplica y así lo mostraron sus ojos.

—Yo les convenceré de que te ayuden. Y lo haré porque sé quién se esconde detrás de esa máscara que llevas puesta. Y no es un monstruo. Puede que tus manos estén manchadas de sangre, pero también lo están las mías.

Rey iba a añadir algo más. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que había algo más poderoso que las palabras para mostrar sus sentimientos. Hundió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón. En él guardaba una de las balizas binarias que había usado con Leia durante su viaje a Ahch-To. La otra se la había dejado a BB-8 antes de su partida, para que pudieran encontrarlos si algo salía mal.

—Toma —le dijo a Kylo mientras le entregaba el objeto, colocándolo encima de su palma enguantada—. Tengo la gemela en la base rebelde, en Kagurall. Cuando regrese, la guardaré conmigo y no me separaré nunca de ella.

Kylo observó el objeto.

—En las manos equivocadas podría ponerte en peligro —comentó, sin apartar la mirada de la baliza palpitante.

—Confío en ti —le dijo ella, tomando esa mano con la que sostenía el objeto y cerrándole los dedos alrededor de él.

Cruzó una última mirada con él. Al hacerlo, se zambulló por unos instantes en el negro profundo de sus ojos, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban. Después, se apartó de él y añadió, antes de dirigirse hacia su nave

—Haz lo que te diga el corazón. No lo que te hayan dicho que debes hacer o lo que crees que es tu destino. Y si decides que hay otro camino, ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.

 

Finn aguardaba en la nave de carga cuando Rey regresó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —fue lo primero que dijo él, al verla.

—Esperar a que nos dejen salir del planeta y volver a Kagurall, supongo. Ya no hay nada que nos retenga aquí…

—Deberíamos llamar a Poe y contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

—Sí —asintió Rey—. Deberíamos.

Pero en vez de dirigirse a la cabina, se apoyó contra una de las paredes metálicas de la bodega y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Después, cerró los ojos, como si estuviera muy cansada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la presencia de su amigo junto a ella y de que la rodeara con un brazo y la atrajera hacia él.

—Siento lo que ha ocurrido. Y siento de no haber podido evitar… que Leia muriera.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Finn. Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Los tres lo hemos hecho. De algún modo… siento que era lo que debía ocurrir.

—Pero, aun así, lo siento.

Rey asintió, mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Y… bueno, ya sabes. ¿Y _él_?

—¿É _l_?

—Kylo Ren.

—Oh. Se ha ido. Ha vuelto con la Primera Orden.

—¿Qué? Pero… pensaba que después de lo ocurrido… Me salvó la vida. Todavía no me lo puedo creer.

—Me ha dicho que era el único sitio al que podía regresar. Y que tenía que encargarse de Hux.

Finn apretó los labios es hinchó las aletas de la nariz.

—Ojalá lo haga.

Ella no respondió, todavía sumida en su meditación; como si, a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontrara allí, su mente estuviera muy, muy lejos, en la otra punta de la Galaxia.

—Oye, Rey. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Tú… ¿sientes algo por él?

El primer «claro» lo había pronunciado de forma automática, pero tras la segunda pregunta, volvió en sí. Dirigió una mirada a Finn.

Esa era la respuesta que había evitado dar en esas últimas semanas, tanto a él como a sí misma.

Pero ahora, por primera vez, se sintió preparada para ello. No temía a las consecuencias de sentir algo por Kylo Ren, por Ben. Tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole a Finn, ni a ella misma. Aceptarlo era la única maneara de encontrarle remedio

—Sí —repuso.

Finn no pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Y él por ti?

—También.

—Madre mía, Rey. La que habéis liado.


	15. Fidelidad

Cuando la nave aterrizó en el _Intimidador_ , después de un fugaz viaje dese Coruscant, un grupo de droides acompañados por un oficial médico los esperaban en el muelle. Kylo descendió de la nave, con Yang Sook en brazos, seguido de cerca por Tioka y Eliph.

—Excelencia —dijo el oficial médico, acercándose a él—. ¿Hay heridos? ¿Necesitan asistencia?

—Solo ella —repuso el Líder Supremo—. La hemos estabilizado en la nave, pero está malherida.

—Colóquela en la camilla, por favor. El corte no tiene buen aspecto —comentó el oficial, después de examinarla—. Ha afectado órganos internos. Habrá que introducirla en un tanque de bacta lo antes posible. G-36-O, estabiliza a la paciente —le pidió a uno de los droides—. Nos la llevamos de inmediato.

—Sí, oficial.

Kylo observó el procedimiento en silencio, manteniendo cierta distancia con el grupo. Antes de que se alejaran en dirección a la enfermería, tomó al oficial por el antebrazo.

—Quiero que me informen en cuanto salga del tanque —le dijo, perforándolo con una mirada de las que no admitían réplica—. Y espero por su bien que no le pase nada malo. O pagará usted las consecuencias.

—S-sí, excelencia —asintió el otro, atemorizado—. No se preocupe. Le informaremos enseguida.

Y tras aquellas apresuradas palabras, salió tan rápido como pudo tras los droides y la camilla.

—¿Un percance, Líder Supremo?

La voz a sus espaldas hizo que Kylo se diera la vuelta, alerta. Tan concentrado estaba en el trabajo del servicio médico que no se había dado cuenta de que el resto del séquito de bienvenida había llegado al hangar.

Liderando el grupo, el general Hux le ofrecía una sonrisa burlona.

Kylo ardía en deseos de cruzarle la cara con su sable para borrarle esa mueca desafiante. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Coruscant martilleaba con insistencia su cabeza. Pero tuvo que tragarse la rabia. Junto al general, el resto de altos cargos se había acercado para recibirlos y le sonreían con una actitud entre aduladora y temerosa.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a todo aquel teatro.

—Tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra un grupo rebelde —explicó Kylo.

—Debía de ser un grupo muy eficiente para herir así a uno de sus hombres. Espero que pudierais darles caza y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron.

—Así lo hice.

—Bueno, veámoslo por el lado bueno: lo de ese caballero ha sido una pequeña baja teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la operación. ¡Veintisiete senadores muertos! ¡Y entre ellos, nada menos que la mismísima princesa Organa! Eso dará un mensaje muy claro a los rebeldes republicanos que todavía quieran enfrentarse a la Primera Orden.

»Una gran operación, señor. Enhorabuena.

El tono de burla que Hux entremezclaba con sus palabras no cesaba, crispando aún más los nervios de Kylo.

«Gracias», quiso responder. Para después salir de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible. Encerrarse en sus aposentos para romperlo todo era lo único que le apetecía en aquellos instantes; era su única manera de descargar la frustración y el odio que le abrasaban las entrañas.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. El peso de la mirada de sus subordinados caía sobre él como una condena de la que no podía escapar. El circo que el general había montado lo tenía a él como único e indiscutible protagonista, impidiéndole escapar. Todos esperaban algo de él y él debía seguir actuando, en una farsa eterna.

Así que decidió retomar su papel, pera acortar aquella agonía.

—¿Cómo avanzan en resto de frentes?

Pudo ver la sorpresa cruzando los ojos de Hux, apenas una fracción de segundo, porque seguramente esperaba otra cosa de él. Quizás pensaba que no sería capaz de sobreponerse al dolor.

Qué poco lo conocía.

—Es bueno que lo pregunte, excelencia. Tenemos novedades de Thyferra. Y muy positivas, por cierto. Además, la almirante Brookla nos estaba proponiendo un ataque preventivo a Corelia y Chandrilia para incentivar su rendición, ahora que Coruscant ha dejado de ser un bastión republicano.

»Pero no hablemos aquí. Hemos preparado una reunión en una de las salas de mando. Si quiere hacer la bondad de acompañarnos… —se apartó ligeramente para mostrarle el camino.

Kylo apretó ligeramente el puño cerrado dentro de su capa. No quería, pero debía. Así que dio un paso al frente, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de advertencia a Hux.

—Claro. Será un placer.

 

La reunión había sido un infierno. Kylo sabía que Hux la había organizado como un alarde de poder. Quería intimidarlo. O lucirse. O mostrarse poderoso ante el resto del mando de la Primera Orden.

A pesar de que Kylo había retirado a los Caballeros de Ren de las más importantes batallas, Hux se las había ingeniado para mantener las posiciones y no retroceder ni un ápice frente a los partidarios de la República. Incluso había conseguido una victoria aplastante en Thyferra —aunque aquello no tenía mucho mérito teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del trabajo táctico estaba ya hecho para cuando él quedó al cargo—. Pero al resto de altos mandos no le importaban los detalles, solo los resultados. Y el manejo que Hux estaba teniendo de la situación les había dejado maravillados.

Si lo que quería Kylo era desprestigiar a Hux para quitárselo de encima y vengar así la muerte de su madre, no estaba yendo por el buen camino. Tendría que plantearse una nueva estrategia a partir de ahora. Pero los entramados políticos nunca habían sido lo suyo. Estaba acostumbrado a usar la fuerza (y la Fuerza) para conseguir lo que quería y a que Snoke le consintiera todos sus arrebatos. Siempre se había movido en otra esfera. Y ahora que debía empezar a jugar a ese nivel, la partida le venía grande.

Aquello le recordó a su madre: ella siempre había sido muy diestra en el manejo de la retórica y la persuasión. Por eso era una gran senadora. Le resultó paradójico tener que seguir sus pasos para alcanzar su venganza.

La duda y la desesperanza se apoderaron de él. Hasta el momento no se había permitido aceptar aquel sentimiento, pero tenía que reconocer que la muerte de Leia le había dolido a un nivel muy profundo. Además, sabía que él no tenía la habilidad de su madre y que lo suyo nunca había sido la política ni las relaciones diplomáticas.

Pero no se permitió sucumbir a esos sentimientos. Los apartó de él de un manotazo, como siempre hacía. Quizás no fuera como la princesa Organa, pero también sabía conseguir lo que quería.

 

El comunicador de la habitación avisó de una llamada.

Kylo se levantó de la cama, donde hasta el momento había intentado descansar, en vano, después de que la reunión convirtiera su frustración en cansancio.

—Sí —le dijo al aparato, sin siquiera mirarlo, después de apretar el botón para responder.

—Excelencia, soy el doctor Bul. Llamo para informar que la caballero Yang Soog Mi ha salido del tanque de bacta. Se encuentra en la habitación veinte descansando. Su estado es bueno, excelencia. En unos días estará recuperada.

—De acuerdo. Que despejen la sala. Voy a ir a visitarla.

—Como desee, excelencia.

Kylo cortó la comunicación y se pasó una mano por la cara. Sus problemas no dejaban de aumentar a cada momento que pasaba.

Todavía no había decidido que haría con Yang Sook. No quería matarla y por eso la había llevado de regreso al _Intimidador_ , en vez de abandonarla a su suerte en Coruscant. Pero Yang Sook lo había visto detener el disparo contra Finn.

Aunque Kylo estaba convencido de que el general _sabía_ lo que había ocurrido en realidad —a juzgar por la mirada que le había dedicado después de la reunión, cuando se habían quedado solos—, no tenía pruebas.

Pero eso cambiaría si Yang Sook hablaba.

Kylo se puso los guantes y también las botas, y salió de la habitación en dirección al ala médica. Quizás pudiera encontrar la manera de persuadirla para que se marchara por propia voluntad. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero seguía siendo el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, y, en última instancia, estaba seguro de que su palabra valdría más que la de una soldado.

 

La nautolana todavía estaba inconsciente cuando llegó a la habitación veinte. Un droide comprobaba sus constantes.

—Déjanos —ordenó Kylo—. Y quédate en la puerta. Que no entre nadie.

—Sí, excelencia —acató el robot con forma humanoide.

Había una silla junto a la puerta y Kylo la cogió para colocarla junto a la cama. Se sentó en ella.

La piel acerada de Yang Sook había perdido parcialmente su vivo color verde y ahora ofrecía un tono apagado, que recordaba al musgo seco. Sin el traje oscuro de los Caballeros parecía poca cosa; un animal fuera de su hábitat.

Una idea cruzó la mente del Líder Supremo: matarla ahora sería tan fácil como activar el sable láser y reabrir la herida que el bacta había cerrado.

—Yo también lo haría.

La voz de Yang Sook lo sobresaltó. La mujer ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para pronunciarlas. Lo hizo después, lentamente, clavando esa superficie negra en la que no se distinguían iris en él.

—Desde cuándo la amas.

Kylo sabía que de nada serviría negarlo. Los nautolanos como Yang Sook tenían la capacidad de percibir las emociones de los demás, gracias a los tentáculos que emergían de sus cabezas. Además, ella ni siquiera necesitaba usar esa capacidad con él. Siempre había tenido el increíble poder de leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto, quizás por la amistad que los había unido durante tantos años.

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Creo que dese que la capturamos en Takodana para interrogarla sobre el droide.

—Te fascinó el modo en que pudo resistirse a tu poder.

—Sí —reconoció Kylo, sintiendo que las palabras de Yang Sook lo abrían en canal y lo dejaban expuesto.

—¿Y después?

—Después Snoke unió nuestras mentes para… manipularme.

—Y la fascinación se convirtió en atracción.

Esta vez no respondió. Tampoco hacía falta.

—Ben Solo.

Kylo levantó la mirada del suelo, donde la había dejado mientras su mente vagaba por los recuerdos. Había dureza en ella y un leve movimiento de tensión hizo parpadear su ojo izquierdo.

—No voy a delatarte.

Él seguía sin hablar. En parte porque creía conocer los motivos de Yang Sook y en parte porque sentía curiosidad hacia el resto de cosas que no sabía.

—Sé que no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre, pero para mí sigues siendo Ben. Ese chico solitario que, a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, nunca conseguía el reconocimiento del maestro Skywalker y que se encerraba en la sala de meditación para llorar de rabia, cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

»Si estoy aquí es por ti. Lo sabes. No me importa la Primera Orden. Tampoco me importaba ser una Jedi. Pero yo necesitaba un maestro y tú ocupaste ese lugar. Nadie más. Ni Luke Skywalker ni Snoke.

»Por eso, Ben, hagas lo que hagas, sirvas a quien sirvas, mi espada estará siempre a tu lado.


	16. En casa

—Volved a contármelo todo. Desde el principio —dijo Poe Dameron.

Finn resopló, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Llevaban dos horas en aquel despacho y empezaba a estar cansado.

—Poe, ya te lo hemos contado tres veces —dijo, exasperado.

Pero el otro se encogió de hombros, sin descruzar los brazos ni apartarse del escritorio en el que estaba apoyado.

—Ya. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. Y si me lo contáis una vez más, quizás le encuentre sentido.

—Con sentido o sin él, es así como ocurrió —añadió Rey, interrumpiéndolos a los dos y dando el asunto por zanjado—.  Que te lo contemos una vez más no cambiará el hecho de que Ben nos ayudó. Ni de que fue Hux el que ordenó matar a Leia.

Pero Poe no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño para él.

—Debe de tratarse de algún plan retorcido. Seguro que quieren hacerte creer que podemos confiar en Kylo Ren. Y la próxima vez que te cuente algo sobre alguno de sus planes será una trampa y la Primera Orden caerá sobre nosotros con todo su poder. O puede que sólo quieran sacarte información: dónde está nuestra nueva base o quienes son nuestros aliados.

Refunfuñó todavía unas cuantas palabras por lo bajo. Y entonces, dándose cuenta de algo, se volvió como una exhalación.

—Dime que no le has dicho a Ren dónde estamos.

—Sí que se lo he dicho.

—¡Por todas las estrellas, Rey!

—Eso no me lo habías contado —intervino Finn, igual de contrariado que Poe.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso nos han atacado? ¿Veis naves de la Primera Orden por aquí cerca? No, ¿verdad? Y no vendrán. Ben no quiere hacernos daño.

—Ya nos ha hecho daño a los tres.

—Nos lo hizo porque éramos sus enemigos y estábamos en bandos opuestos. Ben no trata de engañarme. Estamos conectados en la Fuerza. Se me mintiera podría sentirlo. Os lo he dicho cien veces: Snoke manipuló a Ben para hacerle creer que no había lugar para él en la resistencia, que el único sitio en el que lo aceptarían era en la Primera Orden. Sólo necesita que confíen en él y que le muestren que sí que le queremos aquí.

Y después añadió, con sencillez, como si discutir sobre todo aquello no tuviera el más mínimo sentido:

—No es ninguna trampa.

—Pues yo sigo sin poder confiar en él, Rey. Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo. No sabes de lo que es capaz.

—Sí que lo conozco. Y estoy segura de que mucho mejor que tú.  Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ahora tenemos un aliado en la Primera Orden y que cuando Ben esté preparado para regresar, necesitará un lugar al que hacerlo. Y yo necesitaré tu ayuda para convencer al resto de nuestros aliados de que lo acepten con nosotros.

Poe dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y esta vez sí que separó de la mesa. Dio un par de vueltas por el despacho, caminando nervioso, como si buscara el modo de decir lo que iba a decir; como si Rey fuera una niña pequeña que no atendía a razones.

—Rey, no lo entiendes. Kylo Ren representa todo aquello contra lo que luchamos. Aunque lo que me cuentas fuera cierto, él es el maldito Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. ¿Qué quieres, que salga ahí afuera y les diga a todos que lo vamos a tener con nosotros porque se ha replanteado sus lealtades y ahora quiere luchar con la resistencia? ¿Y qué hay de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora? ¿Qué hay de toda esa gente que ha muerto por su culpa?

—Sí que lo entiendo. Sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles. No soy una ilusa. Pero Ben se merece una oportunidad. Y yo tengo esperanza.

—¡Esperanza! —refunfuñó el otro.

—Sé que ahora no es el momento para traerlo —prosiguió ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, tanto para protegerle a él como para proteger su llegada en el futuro. Pero, Poe, tu puedes hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles en un futuro y sólo te pido que lo hagas. El resto de la resistencia confía en ti. Eres nuestro líder ahora que Leia no está. Además, ella también lo habría querido así.

Poe puso los brazos en jarras y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—No me puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto. Ni que me estés chantajeando de esta manera.

—No te estoy chantajeando.

—¡Sí lo haces! Leia era alguien muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? Luchamos juntos durante muchos años. La apreciaba, Rey. Y ahora estás insinuando que si no meto a ese asesino en nuestras filas habré fallado a la memoria de Leia.

Harta de la situación, de estar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin conseguir resultado, Rey salió del despacho de Potus Pot en el que Poe, Finn y ella habían estado manteniendo aquella reunión secreta y cerró de un portazo, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros.

Necesitaba irse lejos. Desde que habían regresado de Coruscant no había tenido ni un momento a solas para poder digerir lo que había ocurrido. Entre las reuniones, el funeral de Leia y la noticia de que Chewbacca había localizado no uno sino dos lugares para establecer la nueva base de la resistencia, Rey no había encontrado ni un momento para ella misma. Y, para rematarlo, aquella reunión con Poe había terminado por hacerle perder los nervios por completo.

Por eso se fue directa hacia el Halcón Milenario, que estaba varado relativamente cerca del campamento rebelde, junto a otro puñado de naves de miembros que se habían ido incorporando a las filas en las últimas semanas.

El wookie estaba haciendo mantenimiento cuando ella se acercó.

—Chewie —lo saludó, intentando que su rostro no mostrara la urgencia que la carcomían por dentro—. ¿Cómo va?

Él le respondió con uno de sus graznidos.

—Sí, es verdad. Esta maldita nave siempre tiene averías. Cuando no es el estabilizador, son los escudos. Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Si las reparaciones no son urgentes, ¿me prestarías el Halcón para ir a dar una vuelta? Solo serían unas horas.

Chewbacca repuso afirmativamente, dando a entender que la nave era tan suya como de ella. A fin de cuentas, había sido Rey la que la había rescatado de Jakku. Además, Han lo habría querido así; el wookie estaba seguro de ello.

—No digas eso. La nave es tuya. Yo sólo la tomaré prestada. Un ratito. Después puedo ayudarte con el mantenimiento.

Más graznidos.

—No te preocupes, no voy a ir lejos. Y tendré cuidado.

Chewbacca no puso más objeciones, así que Rey subió al Halcón.

Una vez a los mandos, sintiendo toda la tensión y la adrenalina del momento, se lanzó al cielo como un disparo de bláster, cruzando las nubes para subir y volver a bajar, obligando al montón de chatarra que pilotaba a trazar piruetas en el aire, recorriendo de forma temeraria los acantilados que rodeaban el valle en el que se erguía la granja.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo de la granja y también de la ciudad de Sulanate, por si algún espía de la Primera Orden se encontraba por las inmediaciones y la reconocía, y se perdió en el terreno inhóspito y escarpado del planeta de Kagurall, que a la luz de su sol sangriento ofrecía un paisaje desolador.

Solo cuando el enfado se hubo convertido en tristeza y un torrente de lágrimas amenazó con desbordarla, Rey aterrizó en un cañón que parecía lo suficientemente retirado para que nadie pudiera encontrarla. Abandonó la cabina y se dirigió hasta la sala principal del Halcón, dejándose caer sobre la litera del fondo.

Y allí, encogida sobre sí misma, lloró.

Por la muerte de Leia. Pero también por la de Han y la de Luke. Por la de sus padres, que nunca la quisieron y que según Kylo estaban enterrados en una fosa común de Jakku. Saber que no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos la llenaba de desesperanza y amargura. Pero no podía hacer nada más que intentar calmarlas con el llanto.

—Rey.

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, porque se creía sola en la nave. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Kylo acostado frente a ella.

Él también parecía sorprendido; Rey diría que incluso afectado por haberla encontrado llorando. No se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento. Voy a dejarte sola —le dijo él.

He hizo amago de levantarse.

Pero ella lo retuvo, tomándole de la mano.

—No. Quédate… Por favor.

Kylo no respondió. Tras un leve titubeo, se limitó a recostarse de nuevo, junto a ella, de manera que sus rostros quedaban uno frente al otro, apoyados de lado en la misma almohada. Como si el pequeño camastro no fuera tal, sino una gran cama compartida en algún lugar muy lejos de la Galáxia en el que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Entonces, después de contemplarse en silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron horas, Rey empezó a hablar:

—Hoy… Hoy hemos celebrado un funeral en memoria de tu madre. No hubo restos, pero hemos hecho una pira con algunas de sus pertenencias: algo de ropa y algunas joyas. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero he tomado dos de sus anillos y me los he guardado.

Se quitó un cordón de cuero que se había atado al cuello y mostró los dos anillos.

—Necesitaba tener algo que me recordara a ella. El otro es para ti. Te lo daré cuando volvamos a vernos.

Un brillo especial cruzó la mirada de Kylo, pero no dijo nada. Por eso ella siguió hablando, relatando los hechos de aquella misma mañana:

—Potus Pot y Poe han dado un discurso. También la teniente Connix y Chewie han dicho unas palabras. Han hablado de todo lo que hizo Leia y de sus últimos años como alma de la nueva resistencia. Ha sido muy emotivo. Yo no sabía que ella había sido la princesa heredera de Alderaan, antes de que el Imperio destruyera el planeta. Ni que estuvo tantos años en el senado. Sé que quizás no fue la mejor madre para ti, Ben, pero fue una mujer admirable que hizo grandes cosas por la Galaxia. Y siento mucho que nos la hayan arrebatado. La voy a echar mucho de menos.

La mano de Kylo se aferró con más fuerza a la de Rey. Ella le devolvió el gesto, entrelazando los dedos con los de él. Los sintió cálidos, y se dedicó a recorrerlos, percibiendo en sus propias yemas el tacto suave y blando en algunas zonas y el calloso en aquellas que ni siquiera los guantes habían conseguido proteger de años de entrenamiento.

—Alguien me pidió que yo también hablara, que dijera unas palabras en su recuerdo. Pero no pude hacerlo. No sabía qué decir. Le fallé, Ben. Y a ti también. Y por eso murió.

Las lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse de nuevo por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera detenerlas, como si no ver hiciera el dolor menos real. Pero no funcionaba. La desesperanza seguía ahí.

Y entonces sintió como él la abrazaba, acercando sus cuerpos hasta borrar la distancia que los separaba. Y, al hacerlo, la envolvió una sensación cálida, como un bálsamo que aflojaba todo su cuerpo y deshacía esas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose qué se sentiría al estar rodeada por aquellos brazos grandes y fuertes. Y ahora por fin lo descubría. Era como estar en casa, como encontrar un lugar en el que todo estaba bien.

—Fue Hux quien la mató. No lo olvides —le dijo Kylo, tensando su abrazo al hacerlo.

Y después se separó, dejándola con la sensación de que ahora había podido estar entre sus brazos, sin ellos le faltaba algo. Aunque lo compensó tomándola otra vez de la mano, como si ese lazo anclara su encuentro a través de la Fuerza.

—Todavía no he podido acercarme a él —le contó Kylo, con el rostro muy serio—. Será complicado. Ha levantado una coraza muy sólida a su alrededor para protegerse. Pero voy a encontrar una fisura en ella para hacerla caer.

—¿Pudiste regresar sin problemas? ¿Y qué fue de Yang Sook?

—No hay de qué preocuparse. No hablará.

—¿Seguro que sigues sin necesitarme allí?

—Seguro. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de hacer algo, reúne a todos tus compañeros y ve a Chandrilia.

—¿A Chandrilia? ¿Por qué?

—Hux prepara un ataque. Primero a Chandrilia y después Corelia. Ahora que Coruscant está tan cerca de nuestro domino, esos dos planetas del Núcleo son de los pocos que aún resisten. 

Rey se incorporó ligeramente sobre el colchón, apoyándose sobre el codo, olvidando la tristeza por un momento.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Chandrilia en tres días. Corelia en cuanto caiga Chandrilia.

—¿Tú también vas a ir?

—Sí, si tú vas.

—No necesito que me protejan.

—Sí que lo necesitas.

Rey recordó algo que había mencionado Poe durante la charla y no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta:

—¿Es cierto que en Coruscant comandabas un ataque contra los senadores republicanos?

—Sí —repuso Kylo, sin un ápice de duda en la voz—. Era la única manera de alejarlos de Leia. Y de ti.

—Murieron muchas personas. Y eso hará que muchos mundos caigan en manos de la Primera Orden. Sembrará el miedo.

—Quizás eso haga que la guerra termine antes y deje de morir gente.

—Ni siquiera crees en lo que dices —espetó.

Y terminó de incorporarse, quedando prácticamente sentada sobre el colchón, rozando con la cabeza el arco que cubría la litera del Halcón. Quería levantarse del camastro; se dijo a sí misma que para avisar a los demás, porque cada segundo era oro. O quizás era porque estaba molesta consigo misma pues, a pesar de todo, no podía enfadarse con Kylo.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto: sí que estaba enfadada con él. Y también estaba frustrada porque él seguía atrapado en las garras de Snoke, del Lado Oscuro y de la Primera Orden. Y aunque había cosas que empezaban a cambiar, muchas otras llevarían su tiempo.

Él permanecía todavía tumbado junto a ella, en una posición relajada, como si de un momento a otro fuera a dormirse. No le había soltado la mano. En realidad, Rey no quería que lo hiciera. No quería que la soltara nunca.

—Te he estado llamando. A través de la Fuerza —dijo Kylo, entonces, reclamando su atención.

Ella lo observó con atención. Se deleitó con su presencia, olvidando todo lo demás.

—He estado ocupada.

—Lo sé. Te vi, hablando con los rebeldes. Pero tú no me percibiste. ¿Les has contado lo que ocurrió?

—Sólo a Poe.

Él hizo un ruido ahogado.

—Qué.

—Es un imbécil.

—Nos ayudará.

—No lo hará.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

—No quiero hablar de él.

—Ben.

—¿Hm?

Rey se dobló hacia delante, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba y puso los labios sobre los de Kylo. Le dio un beso suave, casi perezoso, que él correspondió primero con sorpresa, pero después con anhelo y con muy poca práctica, tomándola por la nuca y hundiendo la boca en la suya como si se la fuera a comer. Parecía un pez fuera del agua y ella el oxígeno que le faltaba al respirar.

Cuando se separaron, Rey sonrió de medio lado, entre divertida y nerviosa.

—¿Era tu primer beso?

—No. Pero aquellos juegos en el Templo ni siquiera cuentan como tal. Además, fue hace tantos años que parece otra vida. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Tampoco.

—¿Finn?

—¿Qué? No. NO. ¡Finn es mi amigo!

—Los amigos no se preocupan así los unos de los otros.

—Eso es porque no has tenido amigos de verdad, Ben —dijo ella. Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus palabras sonaban dolorosas como un corte de espada láser—. Lo siento, quería decir que…

—Lo sé.

—Sólo quería hacerte ver que la gente se puede querer sin que haya una intención secreta de por medio. Finn me quiere y yo lo quiero. Pero no porque nos gustemos de ese modo. No vamos a acostarnos, no existe ese sentimiento entre nosotros.

—Y al del primer beso… ¿sí le querías de ese modo?

Por un momento la mirada de Rey se ensombreció. La apartó de él y la fijó en algún lugar lejano que él no podía alcanzar.

—Se llamaba Aiko —explicó—. Era una chatarrera como yo y me enseñó todo lo que sé. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, buscando piezas en los acorazados del Imperio. La mayoría de los chatarreros no se atrevían a meterse dentro de las naves, porque decían que estaban malditas. Pero Aiko no tenía miedo a nada. Y siempre encontrábamos las mejores piezas. Todos nos tenían envidia.

—¿Qué fue de ella?

—Robó una nave y se fue de Jakku.

—¿Y no te fuiste con ella?

—No podía.

Kylo comprendió:

—Esperabas a tus padres.

Rey desvió la mirada.

—Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, pero me dijo que no podía. Así que tuvimos que decirnos adiós. Y me dejó sola.

Esta vez fue él el que la besó. Lo hizo un poco mejor que la primera, rozándola muy suavemente con los labios al principio y metiéndole la lengua después, para enredarla con la suya; aunque sus dientes chocaron un par de veces. Mientras, la acompañó con la mano y con el cuerpo para recostarla en el colchón.

Rey se habría quedado a vivir para siempre en ese beso. Durante toda la eternidad. Estaba segura de que nunca se habría cansado de él.

Pero después de un tiempo, él se separó, muy despacio, quedándose a escasos centímetros de ella para observarla. Susurró su nombre y tras ello se recostó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Ya te dije que no estás sola —murmuró.

Rey sintió un escalofrío.

Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, sintiendo todo su peso sobre ella. Un peso que resultaba sumamente agradable y acogedor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Kylo ya no estaba.


	17. Una misión secreta

Las pesadillas poblaban los sueños de Kylo desde que era niño. Desde que tenía memoria, las noches siempre habían sido batallas contra oscuras fuerzas que lo perseguía y le susurraban cosas terribles al oído. No recordaba haber dormido jamás una noche entera.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto de haberse quedado dormido mientras estaba con Rey. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Había cerrado los ojos un momento y cuando había vuelto a abrirlos, ella ya no estaba.

Y alguien llamaba con insistencia a su puerta.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sintiéndose algo aturdido. Los golpes no cesaban y sólo podía tratarse de uno de sus caballeros con alguna urgencia, porque nadie más osaría interrumpir su descanso de esa manera. Así que le ordenó pasar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, era Tioka la que aguardaba junto al umbral.

—Han avisado de que la reunión estratégica empezará pronto, señor. El general Hux ha insistido en que le avisáramos —se excusó ella.

Kylo frunció el ceño. Había decidido descansar unas horas antes de esa reunión, pero de eso no hacía tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Buscó una pantalla que le confirmara el dato, y al ver que habían sido más de ocho horas sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Cómo había ocurrido tal cosa?

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Despachó a Tioka con el mensaje de que en breve se presentaría a la reunión y se levantó de la cama para prepararse.

 

—Todavía está a tiempo de evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, gobernador —dijo Kylo con desdén, después de haber intentado por activa y por pasiva convencer a su interlocutor.

Pero sus palabras no hicieron efecto.

—Jamás reconoceremos a la Primera Orden como gobierno legítimo de la Galaxia —repuso la figura holográfica del gobernante de Chandrilia, un humano entrado en años vestido con una túnica típica del planeta—. Preferimos morir defendiendo lo que es justo.

Y después se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Kylo agrió la expresión.

Después de la primera reunión estratégica con los comandantes implicados en la batalla, el Líder Supremo había pensado que quizás podría evitar un enfrentamiento si convencía a Chandrilia de una rendición pacífica. Ese había sido el motivo que lo había llevado a concertar esa entrevista telemática que nadie quería tener y que Hux no había aprobado en ningún momento, pero que al final había aceptado sólo porque era el mismo Kylo quien la proponía.

Pero la reunión había sido un fracaso y ahora Kylo se enfrentaba a una batalla que no quería librar.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado a Rey el próximo objetivo de la Primera Orden, porque no sabía cómo iba a protegerla. No resultaría creíble que alguien de su rango participara en la batalla; del mismo modo, no podía hacerlo de incógnito. Si Hux lo descubría esta vez, tendría las pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de traición.

Pero también había otra cosa. Algo que no confesaría jamás a nadie y que hacía que la idea de destruir el planeta enemigo le resultara repulsiva: una parte remota de él todavía asociaba Chandrilia con el recuerdo de una infancia feliz, antes de que sus padres empezaran a temerlo y acabaran deshaciéndose de él. Y no quería verlo destruido ni mancillado. Si Chandrilia también se perdía, ya no le quedaría nada de lo que había sido.

—Bueno, ya lo han oído —dijo entonces Hux, con visible impaciencia—. No hay rendición. Preparen la flota. Me trasladaré al _Percutor_ para comandar el ataque.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, Kylo se les adelantó.

—No se moleste, general. Puede quedarse aquí. Quiero supervisar personalmente el ataque, así que el _Intimidador_ pondrá rumbo a Chandrilia con el resto de la flota.

Hux se volvió hacia él con la misma expresión que hubiera puesto si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Pero excelencia, se trata de una campaña menor. No es necesario que…

—¿Va a darme ordenes, general? Yo decidiré qué campañas merecen mi atención y cuáles no. Puede que Chandrilia no tenga un poder armamentístico remarcable, pero supone un hito importante en esta guerra. Quiero estar presente cuando caiga.

El otro no respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada furibunda. No podía oponerse al deseo de su superior, porque todo lo que había dicho tenía lógica. Nadie vería con malos ojos que Kylo Ren presente en la caída de Chandrilia. Al contrario. Era lo normal.

—También quiero que Yang Sook Mi participe en la batalla como mi mano derecha —añadió Kylo.

Y la mirada de Hux se ensombreció aún más, si cabe.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, ya tenemos a un comandante que ha planeado la estrategia. Además, Yang Sook Mi está herida.

—No se preocupe por su salud. Además, mi caballero no comandará el ataque. Sus tácticas no se verán afectadas, no tema, general. Yang Sook Mi actuará por libre, apoyando a aquellos que lo necesiten. Estará bajo mi mando directo. Quiero que sea mis ojos en la batalla.

—No veo necesidad de algo así.

—La única necesidad que debe ver es la mía, ¿queda claro?

—Como gustéis —escupió Hux. Para después dar por terminada la reunión.

Solo cuando el resto de miembros hubieron abandonado la sala y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos, vertió todo aquello que se había guardado.

—No sé qué tramas, Ren, pero no me gusta.

Kylo se levantó de su silla con toda la calma del universo y se acercó a la puerta, ignorándolo. Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, se volvió, como si hubiese recordado algo. Los separaba una mesa lacada en negro, que refulgía bajo los focos de la estancia.

—Juega bien tus cartas, Hux, porque lo único que te mantiene con vida es mi necesidad de ti.

Hux se echó a reír. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Kylo sabía que lo estaba.

—Aplícate el consejo, Ren. Eres un líder de pacotilla y pronto todos se darán cuenta. Y entonces ni siquiera tu estúpida Fuerza podrá salvarte.

El golpe de una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa contra la pared hizo que Hux diera un respingo. El general volvió la mirada hacia el lugar del impacto, muy cerca de él, con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando se recuperó del susto quiso decir algo, pero al volver la mirada al frente, Kylo ya se había ido.

 

Kylo no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sala de audiencias que tenía destinada exclusivamente para recibir a las visitas.

No era por su estética. La sala era como todas las salas de los acorazados de la Primera Orden: basta, vacía y oscura, con las paredes revestidas de negro y un par de grandes ventanales que mostraban el exterior (donde ahora mismo no había nada más que el eterno cielo nocturno), y en la que el único mobiliario era el sillón en el que se sentaba él. Había quien la seguía llamando Sala del Trono, porque Snoke siempre lo había hecho así. Pero a Kylo aquellas palabras le parecían falsas, vacías. No solo porque aquella sala no tenía nada que ver con la que su antiguo maestro usaba, sino porque él mismo no se sentía como un líder sentado en un trono.

Lo que le desagradaba tanto de aquella sala era que se sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaba allí. Se sentía un fraude.

Hux tenía razón cuando le había dicho que era un líder de pacotilla. En realidad, a él no le importaba el devenir de la Galaxia. No se había unido a la Primera Orden por sus ideales, sino porque sentía que era el único lugar en el que podía ser él mismo y en el que nadie lo iba a rechazar por lo que era.

El resto había venido solo.

Todavía recordaba esos primeros tiempos en los que Snoke confiaba en él y le enseñaba a dominar sus poderes en el Lado Oscuro. Kylo se había sentido muy valorado y aceptado en esos primeros años. Sentir que él también importaba, que no había nada de malo en él por tener dentro toda aquella Oscuridad, era lo único que lo había hecho seguir adelante.

Pero después, todo empezó a torcerse. No sabía decir en qué punto exacto lo había hecho, pero llegó un momento en el que por más que se esforzaba en alcanzar las expectativas de Snoke, nunca era suficiente. Por más batallas que ganara, por mucho que mejorara sus habilidades, por más oscuro que se volviera su corazón, Snoke dejó de reconocer su valía.

Y Kylo se sintió huérfano otra vez.

Lo que había ocurrido en la Sala del Trono del _Supremacía_ lo impulsó Rey: si ella no hubiese estado en peligro, él no habría tenido el valor de hacer lo que había hecho. Pero la semilla estaba ahí desde antes. Kylo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo matar a Snoke para salvarse a sí mismo, para vengarse.

Pero nunca para ocupar su lugar.

Y nada había salido como él imaginaba. Ahora se encontraba ocupando un cargo que no quería ocupar. Un cargo que no podía abandonar, porque no tenía adónde ir, ni que tampoco podía cambiar, porque Hux no se lo iba a permitir.

¿Qué salida le quedaba? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Era Marudd.

Ikki y él montaban guardia en la puerta de la sala de audiencias. Sus caballeros se turnaban a todas horas para que al menos dos de ellos estuvieran siempre listos a su lado.

—Señor, es Yang Sook —informó el Caballero de Ren.

—Que pase.

La mujer entró en la sala y se acercó hasta el trono. No iba de uniforme, aunque vestía de negro y con ropas que bien podían indicar que había estado entrenando. Además, tenía buen aspecto, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Rey la hiriese.

—Yang Sook.

—Maestro.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor.

—Bien. Porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Kylo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, porque se sentía ridículo hablando desde la distancia; y también porque aquello que iba a contarle era personal. La puerta de la sala se había cerrado con la salida de Marudd y ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

—En un par de días iniciaremos el ataque contra Chandrilia, según ha dispuesto Hux. Presiento que los rebeles estarán allí también y por eso quiero que protejas a Rey. Formarás parte del escuadrón de ataque que hará caer las defensas del planeta y servirás de apoyo a los que lo necesiten, sin depender de la cadena de mando. Pero tu verdadera misión será localizarla a ella y asegurarte de que no le pase nada malo. Tendrás que ser efectiva, pero nadie debe sospechar lo que estás haciendo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Mi herida no me impide pilotar. Puedo hacerlo.

—Excelente. Entonces ve y prepárate. Volveremos a hablar en un par de días.

Yang Sook giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse. Pero sin haber recorrido siquiera un par de pasos, se volvió sobre su hombro.

—Maestro —dijo, con cierta duda al principio, pero más firme después—, sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero los lazos son una debilidad. Alguien podría usarlos en tu contra.

Kylo le dirigió una mirada profunda, antes de responder.

—Lo sé. Y por eso te encargo esta misión a ti. Eres la única en la que puedo confiar, Yang Sook.

Como respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

Ella se la devolvió.

—Sí, maestro. No te fallaré.


	18. Chandrilia

El espacio parecía aún más silencioso los momentos antes de una batalla.

Rey oteó el basto infinito que se extendía frente a ella, y en cuyo horizonte el único objeto que alcanza a ver era el sol que daba luz al planeta Chandrilia.

Pero no estaba sola; no estaban solos. Tras el Halcón Milenario, una inmensa flota rebelde aguardaba impaciente a la llegada de la Primera Orden.

Rey estaba un poco sorprendida. No pensaba que en apenas dos días pudiesen organizar semejante flota. Había sido un pequeño milagro.

Como también lo fue que Poe y Finn la creyeran cuando se presentó ante ellos con la información del ataque. Ninguno de los dos puso en duda sus palabras. Y, aunque Poe le preguntó un par de veces si estaba segura de que aquello no era una trampa, se lanzó de cabeza al plan una vez estuvo listo.

Apartando aquellos pensamientos, la muchacha echó un vistazo rápido al radar, donde las trescientas naves que habían reunido brillaban como lucecitas parpadeantes.

A algunas de ellas las conocía de Kagurall. También estaban las de aquellos con los que Poe se había puesto en contacto durante sus labores de reclutamiento, y que se habían quedado en sus respectivos planetas a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Ninguno de ellos había dudado ni un momento a unirse a la batalla.

Pero, además, en el último día muchísimos seres de toda la Galáxia habían ofrecido sus naves, cuando corrió la voz. Algunos de ellos eran los aliados que en el pasado dejaron a Leia a la estacada y que ahora habían reconsiderado su postura. Incluso Maz Kanata había enviado a algunos de sus conocidos.

Uno de ellos era Wa’Mung, un burg que antaño había hecho mucho dinero con el tráfico de especias, pero que después de la caída del Imperio había reconducido sus actividades económicas hacia el desarrollo sostenible de mundos en decadencia, lo que también le había aportado un gran rendimiento. Wa’Mung comandaba su destructor personal, el Lavanda, una nave de dimensiones escandalosas que no tenía nada que envidiar a los mismos destructores de la Primera Orden.

Con una nave como aquella en sus filas no tenían nada que temer.

—Rey, voy a decirlo una última vez, no me lo tengas en cuenta: esperemos que esto no sea una trampa.

La voz de Poe a través de los auriculares la devolvió a la realidad.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco. E iba a lanzarle una réplica cortante, pero Chewbaca se le adelantó.

—Eso no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia.

—En verdad sí que la ha tenido —se rio ella—. Gracias, Chewie.

La figura de un destructor estelar de la Primera Orden apareció en la noche, recortado sobre la estrella de Chandrilia, cortando de raíz la conversación. Y no fue el único: tras él lo hizo otro de igual tamaño, así como una pequeña flota de cazas de reconocimiento, que aparecieron donde ante son había nada.

—¡Ya están aquí! —grito Poe en todos y cada uno de los comunicadores de las naves rebeldes—. ¡Todos a vuestros puestos! Escuadrón rojo: tenéis que captar la atención de esos cazas y proteger al resto de escuadrones y a Chandrilia. Escuadrón azul y escuadrón oro: vuestra misión es la de tomar esos destructores. El Lavanda, el Luz Irisada y el Khzzk permanecerán a la retaguardia en espera, por si los abordajes fallan y hay que destruir las naves enemigas.

»¡Que la Fuerza os acompañe!

Y con aquella frase de rigor, la batalla dio comienzo.

Rey se agarró con fuerza a los mandos del Halcón. El burbujeo de la adrenalina la llenó por dentro. A pesar del riesgo, no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que estar a los mandos de una nave, ante una batalla como aquella.

—Chewie —ordenó—, concentra los escudos en la parte frontal.

El wookie asintió.

—Y conecta los turbopropulsores. Hay que comprobar que los cañones frontales están operativos y listos para disparar. —Después añadió por el comunicador—: Finn, Rose ¿todo listo ahí detrás?

—¡Todo listo por aquí! —repuso él desde la cabina de los cañones.

—¡Por aquí también! —añadió ella desde el puente, donde se encargaba de la estrategia junto a BB-8.

—¡Entonces a qué esperamos!

Cuando los primeros disparos empezaron a cruzar el campo de batalla, el Halcón se lanzó contra sus enemigos con un giro en espiral.

Formaba parte del escuadrón rojo, un conglomerado de cazas y cargueros de pequeño tamaño equipados para la batalla. Algunos de ellos no eran tan potentes ni estaban tan preparados como los cazas TIE de la Primera Orden, pero sus pilotos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo en aquella lucha.

Los primeros dos enemigos se acercaron a ellos zumbando. Rey los esquivó desplazando la nave hacia arriba y después hacia la derecha, volviendo sobre sí misma para conseguir un buen ángulo de tiro.

—¡Finn, a tu derecha!

—¡Los veo!

El cañón inferior del Halcón empezó a disparar en dirección a los cazas. Alcanzó uno de ellos y lo hizo estallar en pedazos. Pero el otro consiguió dar esquinazo a los impactos y corrigió su trayectoria para encarase de nuevo al Halcón.

Ahora el caza enemigo los tenía justo en el campo de mira, y aunque era muy difícil que una nave de ese tamaño pudiera llegar a destruirlos, sí podía causarles daños importantes.

Rey no tenía margen de maniobra; hasta que no terminara el giro y pudiera corregir de nuevo el rumbo, estaba completamente a su merced. Tendría que asumir el disparo y cruzar los dedos para que los daños no fueran muy graves.

Sin embargo, por un capricho del destino, otro de los cazas que libraba su propia batalla con una de las naves rebeldes se cruzó en el espacio aéreo del que iba a dispararles y lo desestabilizó, dando el tiempo suficiente a Rey para corregir el rumbo y que Finn tuviera un buen ángulo de tiro. Como el primero de los cazas que habían abatido, el segundo iluminó la noche, esparciendo restos de plástico y metal en el vacío.

Chewbacca aulló de alegría en el asiento del copiloto, levantando en alto los brazos.

—Sí, sí. Hemos tenido mucha suerte —dijo Rey.

Aunque, en el fondo, no estaba segura de que aquello hubiese sido _suerte_. Había algo en la forma en la que aquel segundo caza se había cruzado con el primero que…

Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Quizás sí había sido la buena fortuna, a fin de cuentas. O la Fuerza, quién sabe. De poco iba a servirle ahora preocuparse por ello.

—Rose, cómo está la situación.

—Rojo 5 y Rojo 6 parece que tienen problemas. Te paso las coordenadas.

—¡Las tengo! ¡Allá vamos!

El Halcón voló por entre amigos y enemigos, esquivando los rayos láser que cubrían todo el campo de batalla, los restos de los caídos y las trayectorias de sus aliados. Cuando alcanzó su destino, Rojo 5 había caído.

El enemigo les superaba en número, pero no se amedrantó. Trazó círculos en el vacío y consiguió derribar a dos cazas enemigos, mientras Rojo 6 derribaba a otros dos. Sentir la nave como una extensión de ella misma hacía que moverse por el espacio fuera casi tan fácil como respirar.

Daba la tarea de proteger a las dos naves por concluida, cuando la Fuerza la avisó de un peligro inminente.

Oteó el horizonte. Había pasado por alto uno de los TIEs y el enemigo no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Chewbacca gruñó.

El TIE estaba frente a ellos y apuntaba a la cabina.

Y entonces, antes de que Rey actuara, movida por la inercia, el caza voló por los aires.

—Rojo 6, ¿has sido tú?

—¡No! ¡El disparo venía de atrás! ¡Debía ser un proyectil perdido! ¡Pero estamos de suerte porque os ha salvado el culo!

Esta vez, Rey estaba convencida de que no había sido suerte. Alguien entre sus enemigos los estaba ayudando. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Entonces ocurrió: la Fuerza. La cubrió como una ola y todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando se volvió sobre su hombro, Kylo estaba de pie tras ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, apenas un segundo.

Rey no dijo nada. Volvió a centrarse en el espacio vacío frente a ella. No podía perder el control ahora; estaba a los mandos del Halcón, en medio de una batalla.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que Kylo tampoco estaba solo. No le había dirigido la palabra, sino que permanecía muy quieto; probablemente interpretando su papel de Líder Supremo.

¿Por qué la Fuerza los unía ahora?, se preguntó ella. No era el momento.

Rayos láser y explosiones llenaban el vacío allí donde miraba. Parte del escuadrón oro había alcanzado uno de los destructores y preparaban el abordaje. Los del escuadrón azul todavía batallaban para alcanzar su objetivo. No lo estaban teniendo tan fácil como sus compañeros. Y Rey sabía, de algún modo, que no lo iban a conseguir. En ese destructor estaba el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden y sus tropas no lo dejarían caer.

Una nueva explosión confirmó su sospecha.

—Poe —dijo Rey, a través del comunicador—, deberíamos abandonar la estrategia de los abordajes y centrarnos en alejar a la Primera Orden de Chandrilia. Si el Lavanda usa sus armas haremos que se vayan.

—No, Rey. Debemos pensar a largo plazo. Conseguir un par de destructores dará un mensaje muy claro: no vamos a rendirnos y podemos invertir los papeles. Los escuadrones azul y oro están cerca de conseguirlo. Confía en ellos.

—Pero estamos perdiendo a mucha gente. Gente que no va a volver. ¡Una nave no vale esas vidas! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de ganar esta guerra!

—¡Hablaremos de eso cuando la batalla haya terminado!

—Pues iré a ayudarlos. No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, viendo como los machacan.

—¡No, Rey! Vosotros debéis centraros en los cazas. No podemos dejar que se acerquen al planeta. ¡Proteger Chandrilia es nuestro principal objetivo!

—¿Y qué van a hacer un puñado de cazas en el planeta? ¡Hemos derribado prácticamente a la mitad! ¡Las naves de la retaguardia pueden encargarse de ellos!

—¡Escúchame, Rey! ¡Chandrilia apenas tiene ejército de tierra! ¡Si la Primera Orden llega hasta allí puede que…!

Pero Rey ya no lo escuchaba. Una voz a sus espaldas había captado su atención:

—General Hux, su estrategia no está siendo muy efectiva y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Era Kylo. Y hablaba con alguien a quien Rey no podía ver. Hubo una pausa.

—Yang Sook Mi comandará una incursión de asalto. Accedan el planeta por el cuadrante sur. Apenas está vigilado. Quiero que tomen el gobierno local y obliguen a sus líderes a emitir una orden de rendición. Los rebeldes no podrán hacer nada si es el mismo gobernador el que la lanza. Busquen a su familia, amenácenla delante de él. Hagan lo que sea necesario.

—¿Qué? —repuso Rey, fuera de sí, volviéndose hacia Kylo, sin importarle siquiera que sus compañeros pudieran oírla—. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

A su lado Chewbacca graznó, preocupado por si había hecho algo mal. Pero Rey lo ignoró, centrada en Kylo. Él todavía la miraba, con su máscara de indiferencia puesta, hablando para los que tenía alrededor y que ella no podía ver:

—Y si eso no funciona, destruyan la ciudad de Hanna. Será una muestra de lo que les va a pasar a los que se oponen a la Primera Orden.

Rey tuvo que reprimir el deseo de saltar del asiento del copiloto y lanzarse sobre Kylo con su vara de luz en alto. ¿Adónde había ido el hombre que la había consolado de aquella manera hacía apenas tres días? ¿Podía ser que Poe tuviera razón cuando le había dicho que quizás todo aquello no era más que una trampa?

Pero entonces comprendió que si Kylo estaba diciendo todo aquello era porque sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando. No la estaba traicionando, le estaba dando una pista. Rey no tenía muy claro si lo hacía para ayudarla o solo intentaba alejarla de la batalla central. Seguramente fueran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Estaba convencida de que él seguía obsesionado en protegerla. Y el hecho de que aquel caza los hubiera ayudado en dos ocasiones era una prueba de ello.

La molestaba profundamente que él fuera capaz de manipularla de aquella manera y apartarla de la batalla cuando ella no quería irse. Pero ahora no podía hacer mucho más. Chandrilia la necesitaba. Y alguien tenía que encargarse de abatir a los cazas que se dirigían a Ciudad Hanna. Podría hacerlo ella misma.

Kylo y ella compartieron una última mirada; una que no decía nada y que lo decía todo. Después, Rey volvió la vista al frente.

—Chicos, cambio de planes —dijo la joven a través del comunicador—. Hay un grupo de cazas que se dirige al planeta. Vamos a encargarnos de ellos.


	19. Reencuentro

Yang Sook Mi sabía que la seguían de cerca y que no tardaría en darle alcance. Pero no le importó.

De hecho, ese era el plan.

Aceleró en el espacio y su caza se adentró en la atmosfera chandrilliana, seguido de otros cinco TIE que volaban bajo sus órdenes. No era un destacamento numeroso, pero el éxito del ataque no era su prioridad. Nada importaba Chandrillia mientras Rey de Jakku estuviera a salvo.

O, al menos, esas eran las órdenes que su maestro le había dado antes de partir.

Yang Sook no estaba conforme con el encargo. No solo porque el odio que sentía hacia la chatarrera se había vuelto muy intenso tras del combate en Coruscant, sino porque la conexión de la chatarrera con Kylo Ren se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy peligroso para él.

El Líder Supremo no se daba cuenta, pero había llegado un punto en el que no le importaba perder una batalla si con ello salvaba la vida de la chica. Y Yang Sook sabía que, a la larga, aquello solo le traería desprestigio y deshorna. Si bajo su mando la Primera Orden empezaba a perder posiciones y a dejar escapar los avances conseguidos, más pronto que tarde el resto del ejército le daría la espalda.

Y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sabía lo mucho que Kylo Ren había luchado para alcanzar la cima y también a todo lo que había tenido que renunciar. No le dejaría renunciar a ello tan fácilmente. Aunque para ello tuviera que maquinar a sus espaldas.

Localizó la Ciudad Hanna en el radar, situada junto al Mar de Plata, y trazó un rumbo hacia allí. Antaño, la ciudad albergaba una academia militar, pero esta había dejado de funcionar algunos años atrás, cuando también la sede del Senado Galáctico cambió de planeta. Ahora, la capital de Chandrilia se había convertido en un lugar pacífico en el que sus gentes se ganaban la vida con el comercio.

Pese a ello, algunos cazas salieron a su encuentro cuando llegaron; eran naves entradas en años, probablemente viejas reliquias de las Guerras Clon. El experimentado convoy de Yang Sook Mi los abatió con facilidad. A pesar de que su misión no buscaba un éxito inmediato, la caballero se había llevado con ella a los mejores pilotos de la flota de la Primera Orden, y esto quedó patente cuando las naves que los atacaron fueron cayendo una a una sobre la ciudad.

Una vez se hubieron librado de ellas, localizaron entre los edificios la casa del Senado y aterrizaron en su tejado para incursionarla.

 

Mientras avanzaban por los corredores, derrotando a los pocos efectivos de defensa que salían a su encuentro, Yang Sook se preguntó cómo era posible que un planeta como aquel, que en otros tiempos había sido tan importante, no tuviera medidas de defensa más efectivas. Entendía que los tiempos habían cambiado y que Chandrillia ya no era lo que había sido, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar emblemático y un punto importante en las rutas entre planetas.

Quizás ya no quedaba nadie para socorrerlos, salvo las naves que luchaban en el espacio, y los informes del General Hux no exageraban cuando pronosticaban que la Primera Orden estaba ya muy cerca de conseguir el dominio sobre toda la Galaxia.

Era probable, incluso, que consiguieran completar con éxito la misión, a pesar de que Yang Sook comandaba a un reducido grupo de cinco personas para tomar un planeta entero.

Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar la sala principal en la que se escondían los máximos mandatarios del planeta, una perturbación en la Fuerza la avisó de que el Halcón Milenario había aterrizado también en la azotea y que sus ansias de victoria quizás no estuviesen tan cerca como había imaginado.

La caballero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, comandante? —preguntó uno de los pilotos, deteniendo también su paso y volviéndose hacia ella.

—Los rebeldes han llegado —explicó, sin desconectarse por completo de las sensaciones que le transmitía la Fuerza—. Debo encargarme personalmente de ellos. Comandante Huizz le dejo al mando. Prosigan con la misión. y cuando hayan encontrado a los dirigentes, comuniquense con el general Hux para nuevas órdenes. Me reuniré con ustedes cuando me haya ocupado de nuestros enemigos.

—¡Sí, comandante! —respondieron los cinco, al unísono., antes de retomar su camino, pasillo arriba.

 

Los estuvo buscando durante un largo tiempo, pero no fue hasta que llegó a las últimas plantas del edificio que sus caminos se encontraron.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la última Jedi, Yang Sook Mi sintió el peso de su cicatriz, todavía tierna en el vientre. La acompañaban el mismo chico que había visto en Coruscant, ese al que intentó matar sin éxito, además de otra humana y un droide.

Al verla, Rey empuñó su vara láser y la encendió, adoptando una posición defensiva para proteger a sus acompañantes.

—Finn, Rose, BB-8 —ordenó—, buscad otro camino y encargaos del resto de soldados. Yo me ocupo de ella.

Por un momento el chico dudó. Yang Sook se preguntó si sería tan bobo de quedarse para el combate, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido la última vez. Pero después de que la otra chica tirara de él, ellos dos y el droide acabaron volviendo sobre sus pasos y se perdieron por los pasillos de la casa del Senado.

Yang Sook los observó partir, pero no hizo nada para detenerlos. Su misión tenía un único objetivo.

—Parece que nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, Rey de Jakku.

—Y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que la Primera Orden deje de atormentar la Galaxia.

Yang Sook sonrió dentro de su máscara, aunque ese gesto no fuera visible para su rival. La chica le parecía una curiosa mezcla de locura y bondad. Una de esas flores que acaban marchitándose cuando descubren el horror del mundo. Sentía incluso cierta lástima por ella.

La nautolana conocía bien sus órdenes: tenía que proteger a la muchacha. Pero también sabía que hacerlo no solucionaría nada. Si esa Jedi revolucionaria y con la cabeza llena de pájaros seguía al frente de la rebelión, la guerra no terminaría nunca. Snoke tenía razón cuando aseguraba que los Jedi eran una plaga que solo traía la destrucción.

Por eso, lo más sensato era matarla, dijera lo que dijera Ben. Era lo mejor para todos. Incluso para él.

Yang Sook tomó la empuñadura de su espada láser…

…pero no lo encendió.

Porque aquel no era el momento. Su herida era reciente y Rey era mucho más fuerte que ella. Si quería enfrentarla (y, más importante, ganarla), necesitaría estar al cien por cien. Y tener un plan. Uno que empezaría a urdir desde ese preciso instante.

—No he venido a enfrentarme a ti —le dijo a la rebelde.

Rey frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada. A lo que Yang Sook Mi añadió:

—¿De verdad eres tan estúpida para creer que un grupo de seis personas iba a tomar un planeta? Has caído en su trampa.

—¿Qué trama?

—La trampa de Kylo Ren: quería alejarte de la batalla.

Aquello pareció sobresaltarla. Yan Sook tomó buena nota de ello.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la que nos ha estado protegiendo allí arriba!

—Por fin te has dado cuenta. No eres muy lista para ser la última Jedi. Quizás deberíamos llamarte la última Padawan. Porque te vendría bien que alguien te enseñara a controlar esa impulsividad. Un día de estos será tu perdición, Rey de Jakku.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, así que vete.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes. Si estoy aquí es por mi maestro, no por ti. De hecho, si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estarías muerta.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—¿Ah, no?

Uno de los objetos decorativos colocados en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas salió despedido hacia Rey. Ella tuvo el tiempo justo de levantar el brazo para protegerse y eso dio a Yang Sook el margen suficiente para lanzarse sobre ella encendiendo el sable en alto. No se lo clavó, pero sí acercó la hoja verde a la mejilla de la joven.

Y aunque con toda probabilidad Rey habría parado el golpe si este hubiese sido mortal, aquello le sirvió de advertencia.

Yang Sook hizo una floritura con su arma antes de desconectarla y guardarla.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a matarte. Pero sí voy a darte un consejo: si de verdad aprecias tu vida, aléjate de Kylo Ren.

 


	20. Ciudad Hanna

 

Para cuando Rey llegó a la sala principal de la casa del Senado, Finn, Rose y BB-8 ya se habían encargado de los soldados de la Primera Orden que habían atacado el lugar.

—¡Rey! —El joven rebelde prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella al verla entrar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Pero Yang Sook Mi ha escapado. —Quería contarle los detalles de su encuentro con la caballero, pero había demasiada gente la sala—. ¿Y vosotros, estáis bien?

—Sí. Hemos ayudado a unos solados chandrilianos que preparaban una emboscada contra el enemigo —Finn señaló a un grupo de armado, que en un rincón de la gran sala de reuniones custodiaban a tres de los asaltantes que habían sobrevivido—. Nos han contado que han tenido algunas bajas entre los suyos, aunque parece que los gobernantes y civiles están todos a salvo.

En ese momento, un hombre blanco entrado en años, que vestía una toga ligera de color salmón, se les acercó.

—Bienvenida —saludó a Rey, tomándola de la mano y haciendo una leve reverencia—. Soy el gobernador de Chandrilia. Mi nombre es Aran. Usted debe de ser la Jedi de la que tanto hemos oído hablar. Le agradecemos mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—Llámeme Rey, por favor. Y no me dé las gracias a mí, señor. Somos muchos los que luchamos en esta batalla.

—Es cierto. Nunca estaré suficientemente agradecido a la flota rebelde por lo que han hecho hoy.

—Hablando de batallas, gobernador Aran, ¿sabe cómo están las cosas allí arriba?

—Me temo que no. Hemos quedado aislados en la casa del Senado. Hace un buen rato que no podemos contactar con el general Poe, ni con ninguno de nuestros soldados en el campo de batalla. Imagino que habrán manipulado nuestras transmisiones.

—Llamemos a Chewie. Seguro que él puede ponerse en contacto con ellos desde el Halcón —intervino Finn.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Rey usó el comunicador que se había llevado con ella para ponerse en contacto con su copiloto, que se había quedado en la nave a la espera:

—Chewie, ¿estás bien?

El wookie respondió afirmativamente y preguntó por ellos.

—Por aquí todos bien también. Hemos reducido al enemigo y parece que no ha habido muchas bajas. ¿Has hablado con Poe? ¿Sabes cómo va la batalla, allí arriba?

Una retahíla de graznidos y gruñidos emergió del aparato. La expresión de Rey cambió a medida que los escuchaba, abriendo más los ojos y curvando hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios. Se volvió hacia Finn y hacia Aran, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de felicidad cuando Chewbacca terminó de hablar.

—¡La Primera Orden se retira!

Un aplauso colectivo estalló a su alrededor, porque los demás presentes también estaban pendiente de su llamada.

—Uno de los acorazados ha saltado al hiperespacio antes de que el escuadrón oro consiguiera abordarlo —explicó la Rey, haciendo partícipe del relato a toda la sala—. Y el otro lo ha seguido poco después, cuando el Lavanda de Wa’Mung ha iniciado una contraofensiva. Los nuestros se están encargando de los cazas que han quedado.

—Eso es una noticia extraordinaria —exclamó el gobernador Aran—. ¡Les hemos vencido!

 

Ante la insistencia del gobierno de Chandrilia, el ejército rebelde al completo se había instalado en Ciudad Hanna para reponer combustible y materiales, y también para recuperar fuerzas después de una dura batalla.

Mientras el resto de miembros de la resistencia se relajaba en la cena que los chandrilianos les habían preparado en su honor, el gobernador Aran había concertado una reunión privada con la dirección rebelde para tratar los detalles de la batalla y también lo que iban a hacer a continuación. En el despacho del gobernador estaban él mismo, su segunda al mando (una pantorana de piel azul llamada Cho Kizzi), Poe Dameron, Finn, Rey y Chewbacca.

—Les estamos profundamente agradecidos por todo lo que han hecho hoy. —El gobernador Aran les había mostrado su gratitud antes, pero volvía a hacerlo una vez más—. Si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, no habríamos podido hacer frente a este ataque.

—No hace falta que nos agradezcan nada —repuso Poe—. Esta guerra es de todos. Debemos ayudarnos unos a otros para impedir que el poder de la Primera Orden siga avanzando.

—¿Cómo supieron lo del ataque, general Poe? —se interesó Cho Kizzi.

—Hubo un soplo. Pero no podemos darle detalles sobre nuestros confidentes. Ya sabe que estas cosas son delicadas. Queremos proteger sus identidades.

—Sí, sí. Comprendo perfectamente.

—¿Y ahora qué harán? —quiso saber Finn, que preguntó directamente al gobernador.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Me refiero a la seguridad. No podemos quedarnos aquí para proteger el planeta. La guerra continúa y hay otros planetas que van a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

—Sí, somos conscientes de ello. Sin embargo, en Chandrilia no poseemos un ejército importante y la mayoría de sus integrantes han ido cayendo en las últimas batallas. Apenas conservamos un par de centenar de soldados. Hemos pedido ayuda al ejército de la República,  pero también ellos andan escasos de efectivos. Nos encontramos en una situación delicada. Supongo que si se da el caso, deberemos recorrer a su ayuda una vez más.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Chewbacca pronunció algo en su lengua.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué dice? —quiso saber el gobernador, tras escuchar los gruñidos del wookie—. Ya me disculparan, pero no hablo shyriiwook.

Aunque antes de que nadie pudiera responderle, Rey se volvió hacia Chewbacca, boquiabierta.

—¡Chewie! —exclamó la chica, sin poder creérselo.

A lo que él intentó calmarla con algunas palabras más.

—Pero… no puedes. ¿Quién será mi copiloto?

Chewbacca se acercó hasta Rey y le puso una de sus enormes y peludas manos sobre el hombro, en un gesto que, aunque algo bruto, pretendía ser reconfortante. Habló de tú a tú con ella.

—Sí, tienes razón —comprendió Rey, algo abatida. A lo que añadió, justo después, recuperando el ánimo—: Pero, por favor, que sea algo temporal, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesitamos. Te necesito. Y recuerda que el Halcón sigue siendo tuyo. Yo solo voy a tomar prestado.

Él asintió, gruñendo. Y entonces Rey se volvió hacia el resto para explicarles lo había decidido:

—Chewie se quedará en Chandrilia un tiempo. Se ofrece a tomar a un grupo de aprendices bajo su mando para enseñarles estrategia militar y también pilotaje. Aunque dice que ustedes deberán hacer un esfuerzo económico y conseguir algunas armas y naves eficientes, si quieren formar un ejército capaz de proteger al planeta.

Al gobernador Aran la noticia le produjo una inmensa alegría:

—¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz que escuchar esas palabras, capitán Chewbacca! —exclamó, acercándose a él—. Aunque no tenemos el placer de conocernos en persona, he oído hablar mucho de usted. Mon Mothma me contó sus hazañas contra el Imperio. Podríamos reabrir la academia militar que se cerró hace años. Y aunque no dispongamos de mucho tiempo, quizás podamos prepararnos un poco mejor para hacer frente a la Primera Orden. ¿Qué le parece a usted, Kizzi?

—Me parece una idea excelente, gobernador. Siempre que al resto de la resistencia lo apruebe.

—Aunque no me gusta tener que dejarte aquí —concedió Poe—, porque eres un elemento irremplazable, sé que harás un trabajo excelente. Y tienes todo mi apoyo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —convino Rey.

—Además, reabrir la academia podría ser provechoso para todos. Aunque en estas últimas semanas un gran número de personas se ha unido a la rebelión, la mayoría de ellos no están preparados. Tener soldados formados supondría un cambio importante.

—Este nuevo pacto merece una celebración por todo lo alto. ¿Qué les parece si ahora que hemos solventado los problemas más inmediatos nos unimos a la cena? Mañana podemos seguir hablando del resto de cosas con calma. Seguro que todos ustedes están cansados por la batalla y querrán disfrutar un rato.

 

Puesto que no hubo tiempo material para algo más sofisticado, fueron los mismos ciudadanos de Ciudad Hanna los que se encargaron de preparar la cena en homenaje a los rebeldes.

Hileras de mesas de todos los estilos, cubiertas con manteles de distintos colores, se habían convertido en el soporte perfecto para la comida y la bebida. Había guirnaldas de papel de colores, de las que se usaban en las fiestas locales, y todo el mundo había cocinado y traído algo de su propia casa. Una banda de música improvisada amenizaba la velada con canciones alegres y la gente que todavía conservaba las fuerzas después de la batalla, bailaba a su ritmo.

Pero, a pesar del agradable ambiente que flotaba a su alrededor, en aquella noche clara y despejada, Rey no se sentía parte de la fiesta. El modo en el que se había desarrollado la batalla, la insistencia de Poe y las tácticas de Kylo, y también su encuentro con Yang Sook Mi la habían dejado preocupada. Y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Bebe.

—Y come.

Esas voces conocidas la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Cuando se volvió, encontró a Rose y a Finn que le tendían un vaso lleno de líquido de color canela y un plato rebosante de comida. Había algo parecido a un pastel, que aunque Rey no sabía muy bien qué llevaba, desprendía un olor realmente apetitoso; también dos trozos de carne asada humeante; y por último un racimo de fruta de color azul celeste.

No pudo negarse al ofrecimiento. Lo cierto era que le rugían las tripas.

Se tomó primero la bebida y luego devoró con hambre los alimentos sólidos. No recordaba haber probado nada tan delicioso en la vida y eso que en Kagurall le había dado a comer cosas extraordinarias; la comida era una de las mejores cosas de haber salido de Jakku.

—Deberías estar más contenta —la riñó Finn, mientras los tres disfrutaban de la cena—. Todo esto es gracia a ti. Si no fuera por lo que has hecho, esta gente se habría convertido en esclavos de la Primera Orden.

—Finn tiene razón —añadió Rose—. Además, has estado espectacular allí arriba. Y aquí abajo. Ha sido impresionante ver como pilotabas el Halcón. Y también cómo le has plantado cara a ese caballero. No me puedo creer que haya podido verlo con mis propios ojos. Estoy muy emocionada por ello.

Rey intentó sonreír, pero tenía la boca llena. Cuando consiguió tragar, les agradeció los cumplidos a sus compañeros.

—Pero no habría podido hacerlo sin vosotros, chicos. Sois los mejores y formamos un equipo genial.

—¡En eso te damos la razón!

—Siento no estar más animada, de verdad. Pero ha sido un día largo y una batalla complicada. —Rey dejó sobre una de las mesas el plato vacío—. Creo que necesito descansar un poco.

Sus amigos la miraron un poco apenados. Aun así le respondieron con una sonrisa:

—Claro. No te preocupes. Lo entendemos.

—Estaré en el Halcón, por si me necesitáis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y nosotros estaremos por aquí. Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

—Lo sé. Disfrutad de la fiesta por mí.

Y dicho eso Rey se alejó entre el gentío, despidiéndose con un saludo ligero de mano.

 

En Chandrilia les habían ofrecido habitaciones para descansar, pero el único lugar en el que Rey se sentía como en casa era en el Halcón. No es que necesitara realmente descansar, pero sí estar sola. Y en la fiesta no iba a encontrar la paz que buscaba para meditar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Antes de haberse alejado del gentío que llenaba la plaza principal frente a la casa del Senado, Poe la llamó. Ella se volvió y lo vio emerger de entre la multitud, acercándose a ella.

—Te debo una disculpa —le dijo él, cuando la alcanzó—. Debería haber confiado en ti desde el principio.

—Ya. Pero del mismo modo que ha salido bien, podría haber salido mal. Y en ese caso ahora estarías diciéndome “te lo advertí”.

Él sonrió.

—También tienes razón.

—De todas formas, Poe, no  es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte, sino con el resto de la resistencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las vidas que hemos perdido innecesariamente.

La sonrisa que momentos antes adornaba el rostro de Poe se esfumó de un plumazo.

—No ha sido innecesariamente. En las batallas siempre hay bajas, Rey. Estamos en guerra.

—Han sido innecesarias. El abordaje de un destructor era un suicidio y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pero necesitamos esas naves si queremos ganar. Nuestros recursos son muy limitados. ¿No escuchabas lo que nos decía el gobernador Aran? En todas partes estamos en minoría. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de darle la vuelta a este enfrentamiento.

—Pues perdona que te lo diga, pero esta no es la manera de conseguirlo.

—No tienes formación militar. No creo que seas la más indicada para opinar sobre esto.

—Tienes razón. No la tengo. Pero tengo sentido común. Y he visto lo suficiente de esta guerra para saber que la general Organa tenía razón cuando decía que no se trata sólo de ganar batallas sino de convencer a la Galaxia. Y morir en por una causa perdida no convence a nadie. No ganaremos por tener más armas que la Primera Orden, Poe, lo haremos mostrándoles que hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, Rey? ¿Qué él te vaya contando su próximo movimiento cada vez que decidan atacar?

Rey apretó los labios.

—Tú misma lo has dicho: ha salido bien, pero podría haber salido mal. No podemos confiar en él, Rey. No podemos basar toda nuestra estrategia en sus palabras. Porque un día pueden ser mentira y ese día habrá acabado todo.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Sus palabras serán siempre ciertas.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

 

Le respondió con un sí contundente y luego se fue. Pero ahora que estaba sola, la duda la asaltaba por dentro. Las palabras de Yang Sook Mi volvieron a ella con fuerza: «¿De verdad eres tan estúpida para creer que un grupo de seis personas iba a tomar un planeta entero? Has caído en su trampa».

Rey ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en el que él apareció detrás de ella, en la cabina del Halcón, durante la batalla. ¿Significaba aquello que la había manipulado? ¿Y que ella se había dejado manipular? Pero no había sido así. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No se había dejado engañar. Sólo había elegido. O eso creía.

Cuando llegó, el Halcón estaba vacío, por lo que Rey imaginó que Chewbacca estaría con el resto de las tropas, disfrutando de la cena. Recorrió los pasadizos ahora silenciosos y fríos, y se fue hasta el camarote del fondo. Al tenderse en el camastro, se arremangó la manga y contempló la baliza binaria que llevaba a la muñeca, palpitando en color azul.

Lo había tenido tan cerca… Y ahora volvían a estar tan lejos. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero lo echaba de menos.

Un ruido seco, como de un golpe, interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó, alerta.

—¿Chewie? —peguntó, asomándose al pasillo.

No hubo respuesta. No parecía haber nadie.

Aun así, volvió sobre sus pasos y cogió el bláster de su bolsa.

Salió sigilosa del camarote y caminó hacia el puente, lugar del que había venido el ruido. Pero antes de llegar siquiera a su destino, algo se interpuso en su camino.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Ben?


	21. Encerrona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, lectoras y lectores! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
> Siento haber estado desaparecida pero mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas durante los últimos meses. Ahora que creo que la cosa se ha estabilizado tengo muchas ganas de seguir con el fic, así que intentaré actualizarlo tan a menudo como me sea posible (aunque no prometo una periodicidad fija porque tengo otras cosas entre manos y la vida no me da para más).  
> El caso es que he reestructurado un poco la trama y he decidido que tirará por un camino diferente al que había imaginado al principio. Por eso he editado el último capítulo que colgué y le he eliminado la escena de sexo entre Kylo y Rey. Lo siento. Prometo compensaros por esa escena más adelante.  
> Además, he revisado todo el fic y lo he corregido un poco, aunque la trama es la misma y los cambios son muy pequeños. Por si a alguien le apetece una relectura ;)  
> En fin, espero que la historia os siga interesando.  
> Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.  
> ¡Un abrazo!

Kylo sabía que el silencio que el general Hux le dedicaba era mil veces peor que una amenaza. Iba más allá incluso que el desprecio. Era el vacío elevado a la enésima potencia.

El general observaba impasible el espacio vacío que había quedado frente a ellos después del salto al hiperespacio que los había alejado de Chandrilia; un vacío que era sinónimo de muerte. El resto de la tripulación permanecía a la espera, apostados en sus puestos de trabajo. Incluso los almirantes seguían mudos. Solo la capitana Berice tuvo el valor de dirigirse al general, tras un tiempo prudencial.

—¿Cuáles son las órdenes, señor?

Hux se volvió hacia ella poco a poco y le dirigió una mirada de hielo. De todos modos, recobró la compostura en cuestión de segundos, al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Informe de daños —pidió.

—Hemos perdido veintitrés cazas y sus correspondientes pilotos, señor. El _Percutor_ ha sufrido daños estructurales, aunque puede seguir navegando. Poco más de un centenar de soldados han sufrido heridas de diversa consideración y han tenido que ser atendidos.

—¿Y esa escoria rebelde?

—Hemos calculado un total de dieciséis bajas entre las naves enemigas.

—Solo dieciséis —murmuró entre dientes—. De acuerdo. Gracias, capitana. —Y volviéndose hacia Kylo, pero sin mirarlo directamente, añadió—: ¿Le parece bien si regresamos a la base, Líder Supremo?

—No tengo ninguna objeción.

—Perfecto. Pues ya lo han oído: ponga rumbo a Apoptiona III.

 

La Primera Orden había nacido y crecido en las Regiones Desconocidas, por eso su sede central se encontraba en la tercera luna del planeta minero Apoptiona, un enclave menor situado en la zona. Kylo había estado en la luna antes, pero siempre de paso, porque sus misiones para Snoke solían llevarlo por diferentes puntos de la Galaxia. Pero ahora, como nuevo Líder Supremo, las lujosas instalaciones que pertenecieron a su maestro en el pasado eran ahora suyas.

Al llegar, las recorrió en silencio, observándolas como quien evalúa algo nuevo, extraño y ajeno. No estaba acostumbrado al lujo. Aunque cuando era pequeño su madre todavía conservaba el rango de princesa, ella nunca se había excedido en sus privilegios. Tenían su apartamento y su nave privadas, pero no hacían ostentaciones como las de otros senadores que vivían en auténticos palacios.

Después, en el templo Jedi, las pocas comodidades que había conocido de niño se esfumaron y fueran sustituidas por la parquedad y la sencillez que promulgaban las enseñanzas Jedi. Y aunque esas condiciones  mejoraron notablemente cuando se unió a la Primera Orden y se convirtió en la mano derecha de Snoke, la mayor parte de esos últimos diez años lo había pasado en habitaciones de metal de alguna nave, yendo de un lado para otro de la Galaxia.

Los aposentos del Líder Supremo ocupaban la totalidad la torre más alta del castillo. Las construcciones anexas eran modernas y funcionales, edificadas todas ellas en los últimos veinte años. Pero el edificio original, con la arquitectura típica del lugar, que ejercía de centro neurálgico de la base se había conservado como tal. Se trataba de un castillo con una alta e imponente torre, construido en piedra escarlata, que daba cobijo a las salas de reuniones y también a los aposentos de los miembros de mayor rango.

La planta tenía un dormitorio con una gran balconada, que ofrecía una vista excelente de todo el complejo, y la cama con dosel podía albergar un regimiento entero. Los baños eran ostentosos hasta decir basta, con una bañera que parecía un mar entero, hecha de un mineral de color turquesa veteado en blanco que hacía que el agua brillase en su interior. Había también un despacho, una sala de reuniones y un comedor, todo amueblado con objetos de incalculable valor.

Kylo no se molestó en comprobar todas las dependencias que estaban a su disposición; tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas para ello. Había cosas más importantes que hacer. Llamó a Marudd, que en ese momento custodiaba su puerta, y le ordenó que fuera a buscar a Yang Sook.

—Lo siento, señor —se excusó el caballero—. Yang Sook está reunida con el general Hux.

La expresión de Kylo evidenció sus sorpresa.

—¿Con Hux? ¿Por qué no me habéis informado de esto?

—Ha sido algo improvisado. Iba a contárselo ahora, cuando hubiese terminado de instalarse.  El general también ha pedido que lo avisáramos de que ha concertado una reunión para esta misma tarde. Quiere tratar el tema de la batalla de Chandrilia y desea que usted asista, maestro.

—¿Que desea que yo asista? ¿Quién se ha creído que es ese imbécil para organizar reuniones a mis espaldas? Como sea. Y, Marudd, si Hux pide hablar con otro de vosotros, quiero que me aviséis enseguida, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, maestro.

 

Le sorprendió llegar el último a la reunión y la certeza de que Hux le había dado a propósito una indicación errónea sobre la hora lo golpeó como un mazazo.

—Excelencia —lo saludó casualmente el general al verlo llegar, como si no supiera lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo—. Le esperábamos. Estamos hablando sobre la estrategia a seguir a continuación, después del fracaso de Chandrilia. ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto? ¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer?

El Líder Supremo miró a su alrededor. Quince pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre él y esperaban una reacción por su parte. Conocía a todos esos hombres y mujeres; había llevado a cabo innumerables misiones junto a ellos. Pero ahora le parecían extraños. Una ondulación en el aire le advertía de que Hux había plantado la semilla de la duda en todos ellos y ahora lo evaluaban en busca de cualquier fisura en sus formas o en su discurso.

—La de hoy ha sido una derrota dolorosa —empezó a decir Kylo, respondiendo al guante que le había lanzado Hux—. Pero ha sido una derrota menor.

Hubo un leve murmullo en la sala y algunos de los presentes se miraron entre ellos. Kylo hizo como que no se daba cuenta de ello y siguió hablando.

—Nuestro dominio sobre la Galaxia sigue siendo fuerte. Thyferra y Bothawui ya son nuestras. Acabamos con el intento de la República de restaurar el senado en Coruscant. Y, aunque los mundos del Núcleo como el mismo Coruscant, Chandrilia o Corelia, aún se nos resisten, es una mera cuestión de tiempo.

—Pero el poder de los rebeldes crece de nuevo —comentó Hux, arrojando la única sombra posible sobre el discurso de Kylo—. La de hoy es una victoria que podría darles alas. Nos han cogido con la guardia baja y las habladurías se esparcirán pronto por toda la Galaxia. No podemos dejarles campar a sus anchas. Si consiguen reunir un ejército mayor, quizás supongan un peligro futuro para nosotros.

Muchos de los almirantes asintieron, preocupados. El general sabía utilizar bien la retórica para ponerlos de su lado.

Kylo sabía que ahora mismo los rebeldes no eran enemigos para la Primera Orden. Que hubiesen ganado la batalla de Chandrilia había sido una conjunción de casualidades, entre las que se encontraba su propio sabotaje. Nunca ganarían la guerra. Enfrentarse a ellos era casi una pérdida de tiempo que quería evitar para proteger a Rey.

Sin embargo, no podía decirles aquello a los almirantes porque parecería que no se tomaba en serio el problema. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba ganarse su apoyo al tiempo que minaba el de Hux. Quizá si les ofrecía algo que los distrajera el tiempo suficiente, podría pensar en un plan que le permitiera reconducir la situación.

—Naboo debe seguir siendo nuestra prioridad, ahora que el grueso de nuestras fuerzas ha quedado libre tras las batallas de Thyferra y Bothawui. No lo olviden. Sin embargo, podemos designar a un escuadrón que se ocupe de localizar la base rebelde. Un efectivo discreto que no comprometa las demás campañas y que actúe por libre. Estoy seguro de que si ahora deciden engrosar sus filas e incorporar nuevos soldados será más probable que alguien hable de más. Destruir de nuevo su base les daría el golpe de gracia definitivo.

La mirada de Hux se iluminó y Kylo supo que alguna cosa no había ido como él planeaba.

—Una idea brillante, excelencia. Pero, ¿a quién encomendar una misión tan importante? Debe ser un grupo  competente y confiable, que conozca bien los bajos fondos de la Galaxia. Un grupo capaz de encontrar lo inhallable. Porque todos sabemos que los nuevos rebeldes están cuidando mucho su seguridad. Fue toda una proeza que descubriéramos lo de Coruscant. Por eso debemos elegir una dotación con gran habilidad, fuerte y discreta. Un grupo capaz de todo. Como por ejemplo… los Caballeros de Ren.

De tan intensa, la sorpresa de Kylo fue casi audible y aunque intentó no mostrarlo, supo que algo de su turbación de reflejó en su gesto.

—A no ser que ahora mismo tengan algo más importante en lo que ocupar su tiempo —añadió Hux, de manera casual, aunque sabía perfectamente que había lanzado un dardo ganador.

Kylo dudó unos instantes, antes de responder, secamente:

—Se ocupan de mi seguridad.

—Pero, señor, ahora mismo se encuentra en Apoptiona III. Aquí no necesita protección. Tiene al ejército entero a su disposición.

El Líder Supremo apretó el puño bajo la mesa, donde nadie podía verle. Hux lo había hecho caer en su trampa sin que se diera cuenta. Y, lo peor de todo, había sido él mismo el que se había metido en aquella encerrona sin verlo venir.

Se preguntó cómo podía revertir aquella situación y volverla a su favor, pero no se le ocurría nada. De hecho, Hux estaba en lo cierto al mencionar que los Caballeros de Ren eran los más indicados para una misión como aquella. En otras circunstancias él mismo habría lanzado aquella propuesta.

—Además, la caballero Yang Sook Mi ha demostrado ser un gran efectivo en la batalla de Chandrilia. De haber tenido un grupo más numeroso a sus órdenes estoy seguro de que habría conseguido hacerse con Ciudad Hana. Estoy convencido de que será una excelente comandante, ¿no cree?

Hubo un murmullo generalizado en la sala. Los almirantes aguardaban expectantes una respuesta y Kylo sabía que no podía ser una negativa. Porque, en ese caso, estaría mostrando a sus subalternos que no confiaba en la seguridad que le ofrecían.

—Tiene razón, general Hux: Yang Sook Mi será una comandante excelente.

—Entonces, ¿está de acuerdo en que los Caballeros de Ren se ocupen de esta misión?

—Sí, me parece bien. Mañana mismo me reuniré con ellos para darles las órdenes pertinentes. Yo mismo supervisare la misión.

Los almirantes suspiraron aliviados. Pero Kylo estaba lejos de sentirse conforme. Cuando hubiera enviado lejos a sus caballeros, Hux lo tendría en sus manos. Tenía que encontrar pronto una solución a aquel jaque mate de su enemigo o la partida podía acabar en derrota.

 

La frustración lo consumía cuando llegó a sus aposentos. Quería hablar con Yang Sook, pero estaba demasiado alterado para hacerlo. Por otro lado, tampoco quería que Hux viera como una victoria el hecho de que él se fuera corriendo a buscarla tras lo ocurrido. Necesitaba aparentar una imagen de autosuficiencia y seguridad frente a su rival. Por eso ordenó que nadie lo molestara y dejó a Marudd custodiando las únicas escaleras que subían hasta la planta más alta de la torre.

Allí, se dedicó a pasearse como una bestia enjaulada.

¿Era posible que la batalla contra Hux estuviera ya perdida? El general le llevaba muchísima ventaja en cuanto juego sucio se refería. A cada nuevo encuentro, Kylo salía peor parado. Y con esa última jugada no solo le había arrebatado a los únicos en quien confiaba, sino que además los había vuelto en su contra. Aunque los Caballeros de Ren estuvieran al corriente sus diferencias con Hux, no sabían nada de Rey. Ni tampoco de que, de forma indirecta, él estaba ayudando al enemigo.

La única excepción era Yang Sook. Pero ella sola no podría engañar al resto de sus compañeros. Y aunque le ordenara sabotear la misión, aquello no duraría eternamente. Tarde o temprano encontrarían la base rebelde o acabarían por descubrirla a ella.

¿Y entonces?

Bufó, exasperado.

Y entonces percibió una ondulación en la Fuerza; el preludio de una visita.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, buscándola. No la encontró. Aun así podía sentirla; estaba muy cerca. Olvidado por un momento todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que unía el resto de dependencias. Se detuvo frente al comedor, porque allí la sensación de familiaridad era mayor.

Entonces la vio.


	22. El nuevo general Poe Dameron

Kylo se había materializado en medio del corredor del Halcón y la miraba con expresión frustrada. Rey sacudió la cabeza, como si de repente se sintiese muy estúpida de haberse asustado por el ruido. Le echó un vistazo al bláster en su mano y caminó hasta el puente para dejarlo sobre la mesa central.

—Pensaba que alguien se había colado en el Halcón —se excusó, después.

—Pues creo que no ibas desencaminada —masculló él.

Había algo en su tono de voz que denotaba rabia. Rey se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido y si el resultado de la batalla y lo que había ocurrido con ella en Ciudad Hanna lo habría perjudicado de algún modo. Pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Yang Sook, y también de la pregunta que le había lanzado Poe, hicieron que ahogara sus sentimientos de compasión en el fondo de su ser y su coraza volviera a armarse.

—¿Sabes? No me ha gustado lo que has hecho durante la batalla —dijo, sin esconder su descontento, cruzándose de brazos casi sin darse cuenta—. Has usado nuestro vínculo para engañarme y obligarme a hacer algo que no quería.

Vio en los ojos de Kylo que aquella era la última cosa que esperaba oír de ella: su gesto se tensó y su mirada se oscureció. Quizás había tenido un mal día y pensaba encontrar consuela en ella. Pero no era algo que Rey le iba a ofrecer después de lo ocurrido.

—Era la única manera de protegerte —repuso él, a la defensiva—. Hacerlo no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? He puesto en riesgo mi propia integridad para protegerte y para proteger a tus amigos. Y lo he hecho sin dudar. Lo último que necesito es que me lo eches en cara.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido. Y ya te lo dije: no necesito que me protejas. ¡Te lo he dicho cien veces!

—No. Sí lo necesitas —resupo él, levantando un dedo acusador, como si le estuviera hablando a un crío—. Hux te tiene en el punto de mira y no sabes de lo que es capaz.

—Claro que sé de lo que es capaz. He estado en la Star Killer, ¿recuerdas? No soy ninguna niña, ni tampoco una Jedi inepta. ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma!

—¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Si Yang Sook no hubiese estado en la batalla, habrías muerto tres veces!

—¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Además, si solo hubiese sido eso incluso podría haberte perdonado! ¡Pero me obligaste a abandonar a mis compañeros a su suerte! ¡Y lo hiciste con un engaño! ¡Utilizaste a una de sus guerreras para apartarme! ¡A la que el otro día estuvo a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo!

—¡Era una maldita batalla, Rey! ¡La gente muere en ese tipo de enfrentamientos! ¡Y Yang Sook es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora!

La figura de Kylo se desvaneció en el aire de repente, como si solo hubiese sido una interferencia o un sueño. Rey miró a su alrededor, confusa. Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca y todavía sentía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo desenfrenado dentro de ella, debido al nerviosismo que le había provocado la discusión.

Recordó que la otra vez que habían discutido, cuando ella estaba buscando los libros de las escrituras sagradas de los Jedi y se encontraron después de tanto tiempo, había ocurrido lo mismo: en cuento empezaron a discutir, la conexión se cortó.

¿Era así como funcionaba el vínculo? ¿No podían gritarse? Pero Rey necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba frustrada y resentida por lo ocurrido, porque no le gustaba que Kylo actuara de aquella manera. Pensaba que las cosas empezarían a ser distintas después de la muerte de Leia, pero seguían en el mismo punto. Y una parte oscura de ella tenía miedo de que la advertencia de Poe terminara convirtiéndose en realidad. ¿Y si era cierto que no lo conocía tan bien como creía hacerlo?

—Bien, como sea. No quiero volver a verte —se dijo a sí misma, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente de un manotazo, mientras regresaba a su camarote con grandes zancadas.

Si él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tampoco lo haría ella. No era el único que había arriesgado mucho, también lo había hecho ella al enfrentarse a Poe y a Finn por él. Además, no lo necesitaba. Podía cuidar de sí misma sin la ayuda de nadie. Lo había hecho toda la vida y lo seguiría haciendo ahora.

Y en cuanto a la estrategia de la resistencia… encontrarían la manera de derrotar a la Primera Orden sin su ayuda. No podía negar que el soplo de Kylo les había ido muy bien, pero seguro que había otras formas. Poe estaba seguro de ello y ella quizás podía empezar a creer también.

 

Aquella mañana, después del desayuno, organizaron una reunión de estrategia en una de las salas de la Casa del Senado. Estaban todos los altos dirigentes de la resistencia: Poe, Rey, Finn, la teniente Connix, Chewbacca…, pero también algunos de los pilotos más experimentados de los que se habían unido a la batalla, como Wa’Mung.

La batalla y las nuevas incorporaciones al ejército rebelde habían traído consigo cambios en la estructura interna de la organización, que se hicieron oficiales en aquella misma reunión, y algunos de los recién llegados pasaron a formar parte de la jerarquía de mando.

—Como os comenté ayer a muchos de vosotros —explicó Poe a los asistentes—, Chewbacca nos deja para reorganizar la escuela militar de Ciudad Hanna. Por otro lado, Wa’Mung se incorpora como almirante y comandará los ataques de aire a partir de ahora.

Hubo asentimientos y aplausos, y algunos de los integrantes de la resistencia se acercaron para felicitar personalmente al burg. Cuando hubieron terminado, se reanudó la charla-.

—En cuanto a la estrategia que vamos a seguir a partir de ahora: tenemos informes que apuntan que Naboo es el siguiente objetivo de la Primera Orden. El planeta lleva años resistiendo a los ataques enemigos, en especial gracias al trabajo de la senadora Thadié Berenko. Pero tras su muerte en Hosnian Prime, la estrategia militar del planeta ha ido decayendo y se rumorea que es inevitable que termine cayendo pronto.

»Connix ha sugerido organizar una misión secreta para evaluar el estado de Naboo y los sistemas circundantes antes de lanzarnos a una ofensiva para proteger el planeta, y también para ponernos en contacto con su reina y establecer una alianza, puesto que el asedio del sistema impide que lo hagamos por los comunicadores. Buscamos voluntarios para estas tareas.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Finn, poniéndose en pie.

—¡Y yo! —lo coreó Rose.

Rey los miró a ambos, sorprendida, porque no tenía ni idea de aquello. Empezó a levantarse, por inercia, pero Poe la detuvo.

—Espera, Rey. Me gustaría pedirte algo a ti.

»Como ya sabéis, la base del planeta Arado está casi lista. Las compañeras y compañeros están trabajando muy duro para organizar el lugar y que esté operativo lo más pronto posible. También queremos crear una especie escuela de entrenamiento para aquellos que se han unido a la resistencia pero no tienen formación militar.

»Rey, quiero que seas la comandante de la base y que, además, entrenes a los pilotos.

Rey abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Yo? Pero si no tengo experiencia militar —resupo ella, haciendo alusión a las palabras que él mismo le había dicho la tarde anterior.

—Perdona que te lo diga, compañera —le dijo Connix, poniéndole una mano amigable en el hombro—, pero creo que de los aquí presentes eres de las que más experiencia tiene, dejando a un lado al general Poe.

—Exacto. Es verdad que no has estado en ninguna escuela de pilotaje, pero nadie lleva las naves como tú. Y ahora yo no puedo encargarme de esas tareas, porque asumiré el mango general de la resistencia. Eres la mejor piloto que tenemos, Rey, seguro que podrás darle algunos consejos a nuestros nuevos reclutas. Y en cuento a la organización de la base, la teniente Connix estará contigo para encargarse de las tareas más específicas, tú solo tendrás que coordinarlo todo y hacer de puente entre la base y el resto de la resistencia.

Rey no estaba muy segura de aquello, pero asintió. Sin embargo, cuando terminó la reunión, se acercó a Poe para hablar con él.

—Espero que esto no sea una manera de tenerme controlada, Poe.

El nuevo general sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—Eh, eh, no lo es —intervino Finn, uniéndose a la conversación—. He sido yo el que le he pedido que te dé el puesto. Te irá genial, Rey. Eres la mejor, puedes enseñarles grandes cosas a los recién llegados. Si aprenden aunque sea una décima parte de lo que tú eres capaz de hacer habremos ganado la guerra.

—¿Por qué eres tan exagerado, Finn? ¡Solo soy una chica cualquiera!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Y lo que digo es verdad!

—Como sea —repuso ella. Y luego, dirigiéndose, a Poe, añadió—: Pero que lo de ascender a general no se te suba a la cabeza. Sabes lo que pienso de tus estrategias, así que tenlo en cuenta.

—Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo que coger una nave.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A Ganthel.

—¿A Ganthel? ¿Para qué?

—Para negociar. Tengo una reunión importante con un grupo de comerciantes de los astilleros. Si una cosa me enseñó Leia es que las alianzas es mejor hacerlas en persona y de forma discreta

—¿Quién te acompaña?

—Estás hablando con Poe Dameron. No necesito a nadie. Y es mejor hacerlo solo para no llamar la atención. Aunque tengo que decir que esta vez me acompañará BB-8.

—¿Y por eso me dejas a mí al mando?

—Vosotros sois las cuatro personas en quien más confío, así que es justo que dos se encarguen de la misión a Naboo y las otras dos de la base, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que en verdad nos dejas el trabajo sucio a nosotros y te llevas para ti la mejor parte —añadió Finn.

—Algo de bueno debe tener lo de ser el general, ¿no? En fin, amigos. Espero veros pronto. Cada vez tenemos la victoria más cerca, no lo olvidéis. Juntos podemos hacerlo. Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

—Sí, eso, que la Fuerza te acompañe, que te hará falta —le dijo Finn, dándole un abrazo.

—Y, Rey, si te llega alguna novedad sobre la Primera Orden, ponte en contacto conmigo —añadió en el último momento, en voz confidente—. Intenta averiguar algo de Naboo.

Rey dibujó una línea con sus labios e hizo un barrido con la mirada para disimular. No quería hablar con Poe de su discusión con Kylo, ni de que había decidido no depender más de su ayuda para resolver la guerra. No quería tener que darle la razón al nuevo general.

Así que repuso, evasiva:

—Lo intentaré. Cuídate.

Y, tras ello, salió de la sala en dirección al Halcón.


	23. Distancia

—¿Rey? —preguntó Kylo al aire por inercia, después de que la chica desapareciera sin más.

Al no obtener respuesta, el Líder Supremo gruñó y descargó su frustración en una de las sillas del comedor, que salió despedida para estrellarse contra la pared. Las astillas negras quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, como trozos de carbón, que Kylo pisó con furia en su camino de salida.

¿Por qué no había manera de que Rey entendiera que todo lo que hacía era por su bien? Sí, ella tenía razón al acusarlo de haber usado su vínculo para apartarla de la batalla, pero eso la había salvado de una muerte segura. Además, él mismo había arriesgado muchísimo al revelarle la estrategia de batalla, además de introducir a Yang Sook en el enfrentamiento para la que la protegiera. ¿Por qué no lo apreciaba? ¿Por qué lo único que hacía era enfadarse con él por todo?

Tenía ganas de gritárselo a la cara; le parecía la única manera de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero aquel maldito vínculo no dejaba que lo hiciera. Bufó y sus pasos acelerados lo llevaron arriba y abajo del pasillo que conectaba las distintas estancias de sus aposentos, como si aquello pudiera ayudarlo a serenar sus nervios.

Quizás sí lo consiguió, porque tras un tiempo indeterminado, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su estancia.

Aunque quisiera, ahora mismo no podía hacer nada al respecto: Rey se había ido y no parecía que la conexión fuera a restablecerse pronto. Por otro lado, aquella discusión era el menor de sus problemas. Había temas que urgían más la atención de Kylo en esos instantes, entre ellos pensar en qué hacer con Hux, y también hablar con sus caballeros sobre la misión de búsqueda de la base rebelde.

Por eso se acercó al comunicador más próximo he hizo llamarlos para una reunión urgente. Ya pensaría en cómo arreglar lo suyo con Rey más tarde.

 

Cuando los siete hubieron llegado, Kylo había tenido el tiempo necesario para enfriar sus pensamientos y esbozar los pasos a seguir a continuación.

Los Caballeros de Ren lo miraban expectantes, llenos de curiosidad por el motivo que los había llevado hasta allí. Por eso Kylo no se anduvo con rodeos cuando empezó a hablar:

—Hux ha organizado una misión de búsqueda de la base de los rebeldes, de la que quiere que os encarguéis. La versión oficial es que la resistencia está ganando terreno después de la victoria de Chandrilia y que es necesario acabar con ellos antes de que se conviertan en un problema. La realidad es que busca alejaros de mí y dejarme desprotegido, seguramente con la intención de hacerme caer en alguna de sus trampas.

—¿Y por qué no lo liquidamos? —sugirió D’sshu—. Hux se ha convertido en un estorbo. Lleva tiempo siéndolo, pero en el último mes su mierda ha empezado a salpicarnos a todos

El vando, un ser anfibio con el rostro de reptil, no acostumbraba a hablar demasiado en las reuniones ni tampoco en el resto de encuentros con el grupo, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era para expresar sus fuertes convicciones.

—D’sshu tiene razón —añadió Haran, una humana de piel negra y cabello blanco, originaria de Coruscant—. Señor, vos acabasteis con Snoke porque se interponía en nuestro camino. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo con Hux.

—Y lo haremos. No os quepa la menor duda. Pero no podemos hacerlo directamente o provocaremos un enfrentamiento abierto dentro de la Primera Orden. Muchos de los almirantes le tienen un gran aprecio a Hux por ser el hijo de Brendol Hux. Si lo matamos y se descubre que hemos sido nosotros, los pondremos en nuestra contra. Debemos encontrar la manera de hacer que pierdan la confianza en él antes de dejarlo caer.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —quiso saber Marudd, el único humano del grupo que no provenía de la Nueva Orden Jedi, sino que ya estaba a las órdenes de Snoke cuando Kylo y el resto se unieron a él.

De hecho, Marudd era el caballero que más había preocupado a Kylo después de convertirse en Líder Supremo, porque no sabía cómo se tomaría la muerte de su antiguo maestro. Pero Kylo había terminado descubriendo que la única lealtad que sentía Marudd era hacia el más fuerte.

—Hux prepara una ofensiva contra Naboo. Como sabéis, es una batalla crucial para que la Primera Orden consiga el dominio definitivo de la Galaxia. Por eso la sabotearemos.

Kylo dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire durante unos segundos, pues era una confesión peligrosa y quería ver cómo reaccionaban sus caballeros. Algunos de ellos habían sido destinados a Naboo durante los últimos años, buscando la manera de hacer caer el planeta, y que ahora su líder les sugiriera sabotear una batalla para conquistarlo podía herir su orgullo. Pero no le pareció encontrar oposición en la mirada de los guerreros que lo rodeaban, solo curiosidad.

Por eso siguió hablando.

—Esta vez me quedaré al margen de la operación, con el pretexto de controlar vuestros avances. Así que cuando fracase, toda responsabilidad caerá sobre los hombros de Hux. Entonces será el momento perfecto para matarlo.

»Después, cuando nos hagamos deshecho de él, vosotros comandaréis el ataque definitivo contra Naboo, lo que nos dará una victoria doble: acabaremos con Hux y nos llevaremos la gloria de haber derrotado a uno de los últimos bastiones rebeldes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que dejaremos aun lado lo de la misión de búsqueda de la base rebelde?

—No, eso también sigue adelante. Encontrar esa base puede sernos de utilidad. Quiero que os infiltréis en los puertos espaciales con más movimiento y os hagáis pasar por mercenarios que quieren unirse a la resistencia. Después de la derrota de Chandrilia muchos querrán hacer lo mismo, así que pasaréis desapercibidos. Es probable que, aunque consigáis contactar con la resistencia, os mantengan en periodo de prueba antes de que incorporaros a sus filas o revelaros información estratégica importante. Pero debéis hacer todo lo posible para escalar posiciones rápidamente. Si alguno de vosotros lo consigue, esto podría ayudarnos de cara al sabotaje de los planes de Hux en Naboo.

Kylo paseó la mirada por cada uno de los caballeros, estudiando sus reacciones.

—Puede hacerse —dijo Eliph.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, puede hacerse —añadió Tioka, hablando a través de su respirador mientras asentía—. Además, el espionaje se me da bien. Estoy segura de que podré introducirme en la resistencia con facilidad.

—Yo no estoy segura de que sea el mejor plan, maestro —dijo entonces Yang Sook, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus compañeros—. Me preocupa su seguridad si se queda aquí solo. ¿No podríamos encontrar la manera de que nos acompañase?

Se hizo un silencio denso. Todos sabían que Yang Sook era la única a la que Kylo permitiría una osadía como aquella. Aun así, quizás aquella vez se había excedido, por lo que contuvieron la palabra, expectantes por ver lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Sin embargo, el Líder Supremo se limitó a responder con un parco:

—Ahórrate tu preocupación, Yang Sook, no la necesito.

Los dos compartieron una mirada y después Kylo apartó la suya para hacer un barrido general, mientras añadía:

—Es imprescindible que os infiltréis en la resistencia y yo no puedo hacerlo. Además, tenerme aquí hará que Hux baje la guardia, de manera que será más fácil hacerlo caer en nuestra trampa.

—Claro. Lo siento, maestro, no era mi intención menospreciar su plan.

—Limítate a hacer tu parte. Y si quieres ayudar, sé la primera en infiltrarte en la resistencia.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Alguna duda más?

Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno pidió la palabra.

—Bien. Mañana a primera hora retomaremos la reunión para definir el plan de actuación. Cuando hayamos elegido vuestros destinos, partiréis enseguida. Podéis iros.

Después de dar por terminado el encuentro, los caballeros salieron de la sala para regresar a sus respectivas estancias, salvo Marudd que seguía al cargo de custodiar las dependencias. Pero antes de que Yang Sook hiciera lo propio, Kylo la retuvo, interrumpiendo su camino cerca de la puerta principal.

—Quiero hablar contigo de la reunión que has tenido con Hux.

—Claro, maestro.

La nautolana hizo amago de regresar a la sala de reuniones, pero Kylo se encaminó hacia la sala de estar y ella lo siguió.

El lugar era grande como un destructor. A un lado de la estancia había una mesa redonda rodeada de altas sillas rojas de complicados motivos ornamentales, al otro, sillones, butacas y cojines de tonos dorados rodeando una chimenea que ahora estaba apagada, pero que refulgía en piedra roja que parecía una brasa ardiendo. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras y tapices, y de los ventanales que custodiaban las vistas de la ciudad-base colgaban cortinas vaporosas que parecían luz hilada.

Ninguno de los dos tomó asiento.

—¿Qué quería Hux?

—Que le hablase de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Hanna.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—La verdad: que íbamos a tomar la Casa del Senado, pero que aparecieron los rebeldes. Que me enfrenté a la chica y al ver que no podía ganarla, escapé.

—¿Y te creyó?

—No lo sé. Pero me ha pedido que te vigile.

Kylo dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

—Perfecto. Así podremos usar ese lazo para engañarle.

—Ben, ¿Qué ocurrirá si Hux te descubre?

—No lo hará.

—¿Y cuando encontramos la base rebelde?

—Nada. Que el plan seguirá adelante.

—Ese no es el plan. El plan es que no la encontremos, ¿verdad?

Kylo clavó la mirada en Yang Sook. Sus ojos negros como la noche eran los de un niño descubierto en plena trastada.

—Con todo el respeto y admiración que siento por ti, Ben, todo esto es una locura. ¿Cómo vas a manejar todo esto? Yo no voy a poner ayudarte con todo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Pero no se me ocurre que más hacer! ¡Hux me tiene en la cuerda floja! ¡Y no sé cómo proteger a Rey y ser el Líder de la Primera Orden al mismo tiempo!

Yang Sook guardó silencio un momento, como si meditara algo, pero no se atreviera a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Finalmente, después de un titubeo, lo hizo:

—Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no te vas con ella?

Kylo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Juntos podríais acabar con Hux sin que su muerte se sostenga sobre un castillo de naipes.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? No hay lugar para mí en la resistencia. Y tampoco lo quiero.

—No me refiero a eso. Podríais huir, simplemente.

—¿Huir? ¿Adónde?

—¿No te parece la Galaxia lo bastante grande?

—Esto no es un holo romántico, Yang Sook. Y yo no soy el héroe que renuncia al imperio por amor. La Primera Orden y el Lado Oscuro son todo lo que me queda, ¿qué sentido tendrá mi vida si los pierdo?

 

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la marcha de los Caballeros de Ren y en Apoptiona todo seguía su curso normal.

Ahora, en vez de uno de sus caballeros, los que custodiaban la única puerta de acceso a sus aposentos día y noche eran dos soldados uniformados con el rojo de gala, aunque Kylo estaba convencido de que su verdadera función era la de controlarlo para que Hux supiera en todo momento donde estaba.

De todos modos, sus actividades no podían ser menos sospechosas.

El día a día del Líder Supremos se reducía al entrenamiento y a la supervisión de algunas de las reuniones de estrategia. Había cedido el mando de la operación Naboo a Hux y, aunque algunas veces asistía a los encuentros con los almirantes, no solía oponerse a sus deliberaciones, sino que se limitaba a dar su aprobación y a valorar de forma superficial sus aportaciones.

Por otro lado, intentó retomar el control de algunas de las tareas organizativas que realizaba Snoke y así ganarse unos puntos a ojos de sus subalternos, aunque descubrió pronto que pocas cosas le interesaban menos que debatir sobre suministros, rutas comerciales y exploraciones mineras, por lo que la mayoría de veces acababa dejando que los demás tomaran las mejores decisiones por él y después se retiraba a sus aposentos a entrenar.

Aquella tarde, aburrido de la meditación y los movimientos repetitivos con la espada láser, que acababan volviéndose mecánicos cuando su contrincante era un robot que no estaba a la altura, se acercó hasta uno de los hangares para utilizar el simulador de vuelo. Pilotar su caza era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de su enclaustramiento y aquella le pareció una buena manera de sobrellevar la nostalgia y de evitar que sus reflejos se deterioraran.

Debía de ser la primera vez que alguien de tan alto rango pedía algo similar, porque el oficial al mando lo miró con expresión entre aterrada y sorprendida, y tras ello mandó cerrar toda la planta para que “el Líder Supremo pudiera disfrutar de su entrenamiento sin contratiempos”.

Kylo no quería discutir y, además, sabía que infundirles miedo a sus inferiores era la mejor manera de tenerlos bajo control. Así que aceptó el ofrecimiento y se preparó para la práctica.

En la soledad de la cabina de pruebas, se concentró en los cazas rebeldes que se cruzaban en su camino, dejando que el impulso y la adrenalina del combate lo arrullaran como una nana. Retomar el contacto con la Fuerza de un modo tan primitivo era casi un alivio.

Aquello le hizo pensar una vez más en que hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de Rey. Sus esencias no habían vuelto a cruzarse en la Fuerza desde la discusión que tuvieron por la batalla de Chandrilia.

Kylo había intentado ponerse en contacto con en ella en varias ocasiones, pero ni siquiera el hecho de desear verla hizo que se obrara el milagro. Se preguntó si todavía estaría enfadada y si aquello era lo que evitaba que se encontrasen.

Mientras sus manos seguían aferradas a los mandos del falso caza y sus pulgares apretaban los disparadores que hacían estallar en pedazos las naves enemigas en la pantalla, pensó que necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia. No solo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Primera Orden o para comprobar que estaba sana y salva, sino porque la echaba de menos. Rey se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida y no tenerla era como si le faltase algo. Ella era la única con quién Kylo podía ser él mismo sin miedo a ser juzgado.

Además, para qué negarlo, quería besarla otra vez. Quería tenerlas entre sus brazos y sentir el tacto de su piel en sus yemas, aunque fuera solo una sensación transmitida por la Fuerza. Dormir con ella había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

Dejó de prestar atención al simulador y, poco después, un aviso rojo en la pantalla lo informó de que su nave había sido destruida y que si quería continuar con el entrenamiento debía reiniciar la secuencia. Kylo lo ignoró y en un impulso sacó la baliza binaria que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de tu traje; siempre la llevaba encima, como si formase parte de él.

Observó como la luz palpitaba en su palma enguantada, recordándole que la otra mitad hacía lo mismo allá donde estuviera.

Pensó en que podría conectar la baliza a algún droide para rastrear la ubicación de su gemela, pero aquello tampoco arreglaría las cosas, porque él no podía abandonar Apoptiona para ir a buscarla. Solo le quedaba esperar a que sus destinos volvieran a cruzarse, ya fuera porque ella se sentía preparada para ello o porque


	24. Plan de defensa

Arado era un planeta del Borde Exterior, alejado de las principales rutas comerciales, y que, además, se encontraba en un sistema solar rodeado por un cinturón de asteroides tan denso que era imposible de penetrar. Existía, sin embargo, una pequeña ruta de acceso conocida por unos pocos, que fue lo que acabó determinado la elección del lugar como nuevo emplazamiento para la base. Con aquella ruta a buen recaudo, la resistencia sería inexpugnable.

Rey llevaba casi tres semanas en el planeta y todavía no se había acostumbrado a su belleza salvaje.

La base se encontraba cerca de un alta y extensa cordillera, cuyas montañas parecían pintadas de todos los colores. Las sales minerales y los elementos que escapaban de sus entrañas eran como en arcoíris derramados por las laderas, que brillaban a la luz del gran sol blanco alrededor de la cual giraban los quince planetas del sistema.

Por la noche, el cielo se convertía en un espectáculo de luces: Las auroras boreales pintaban el negro nocturno con cortinas verde fluorescente, que caían del cielo como colas gigantes de meteorito. Las tres lunas, rosada, blanca y púrpura, coronaban el espectáculo, que Rey no se cansaba de ver.

De algún modo milagroso, la joven Jedi había conseguido adaptarse el ritmo de la base y, con la ayuda de la teniente Connix, se había hecho también con su papel de comandante. Y se le daba tan bien que casi parecía que llevaba haciéndolo toda la vida. Nadie diría que hacía apenas un par de meses su vida se había vuelto del revés y Jakku había pasado a ser historia. Ahora el planeta desértico le parecía tan lejano como si hubiese vivido en él en otra vida.

Quizás era eso lo que había ocurrido.

La clase de instrucción de vuelo de aquel mediodía había terminado temprano. El grupo de pilotos resultó mucho más prometedor de lo que parecía en un principio y le ponía las cosas tan fáciles que Rey estaba segura que en un par de meses todos ellos serían tan buenos como los pilotos profesionales de la Primera Orden.

Aunque la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo enseñar a los demás, porque nadie le había mostrado nunca cómo se hacían las cosas y había aprendido todo lo que sabía por puro instinto, se había limitado a ser ella misma durante las prácticas, tal y como le había aconsejado Connix. Eso la había ayudado a ponerse en la piel de aquellos comerciantes y transportistas ahora convertidos en soldados, de manera que su relación con ellos se volvió mucho más sencilla, hasta el punto que Rey fue capaz de resolver sus dudas incluso antes de que ellos las plantearan.

—Y recordad hacerle un buen mantenimiento a vuestra nave después de cada combate. Es importante tenerla siempre lista para cualquier imprevisto. Sé que la mayoría de vosotros ya lo hacéis, porque estas naves son vuestro modo de vida, pero tenedlo presente. No dejéis que un alternador mal ajustado se convierta en un impedimento durante un combate.

—Gracias, maestra —corearon algunas voces.

—¡Os tengo dicho que no me llaméis maestra! —se quejó ella.

Se oyeron unas risas y, después, todos fueron dispersándose para volver a sus quehaceres; todavía había mucho por terminar en la base.

Rey se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Connix estaba apoyada en una de las puertas principales del hangar, con los brazos cruzados, y la miraba, risueña.

—Poe tenía razón: lo llevas en la sangre —la felicitó la teniente, cuando Rey se acercó a ella.

—Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

—No seas modesta. Estoy segura de que la general estaría orgullosa de ti si pudiera verte.

Rey sintió como se le encogía el estómago. La muerte de Leia todavía estaba reciente y oírla nombrar hacía que los ojos se le humedeciesen. Se apartó con cuidado una lágrima traicionera que se le había escapado por la comisura de las pestañas y sonrió.

—Gracias, Kaydel —le dijo, llamándola por su nombre—. Me hace feliz saberlo.

La otra le puso una mano amigable en el hombro.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?

—Claro.

Trabajar codo con codo para la puesta en funcionamiento de la base había hecho que Rey y Connix se acercaran más de lo que lo habían hecho hasta el momento y empezaran a desarrollar cierta amistad. A pesar de que la mayoría de decisiones importantes acababa tomándolas Rey, porque era la persona de mayor rango en la base, Connix era como una hermana mayor que la aconsejaba en todo momento.

A pesar de su juventud, la teniente llevaba muchos años en la flota de la resistencia y había servido en muchas batallas contra la Primera Orden. Además, entendía de mando y de organización, por lo que tenerla cerca era una bendición de cara al buen funcionamiento de la base.

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos interiores, que conectaba el hangar con uno de los módulos principales. Allí, a la derecha, estaba el comedor, donde ya empezaban a servir la comida del mediodía.

—Así qué, ¿cómo lo llevas? —quiso saber la teniente, después de que ambas escogieran la comida y se sentaran en una de las largas mesas comunes, que todavía estaba vacía.

—Bien… creo. Me voy adaptando. Si te digo la verdad pensaba que la experiencia sería mucho peor, pero no está yendo tan mal. Sin embargo… todavía me inquieta un poco la gente.

—¿Y eso?

—Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a las multitudes. En Jakku trabajaba y dormía sola. Los únicos momentos que compartía con otra gente era cuando me acercaba a la aldea para limpiar la chatarra y venderle las piezas a Unkar Plutt. Pero ni siquiera allí hablaba demasiado. Me gustaba terminar rápido mi trabajo para regresar a casa.

—Vaya. Yo nací en Dulathia, pero desde muy pequeña me uní a la resistencia, así que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida rodeada de gente. ¡Justo lo contrario que tú! Al final te acostumbras, ya lo verás. Lo bueno de estar acompañada a todas horas es que no te sientes sola, siempre hay alguien con quien hablar.

Rey no compartía esa afirmación. Ella seguía sintiéndose muy sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. En realidad, aquello la hacía sentir aún más sola, porque por más que lo intentaba no se sentía capaz de conectar con aquella gente, lo que le producía una gran sensación de frustración. Pero no quería decírselo a su compañera para no preocuparla.

Si al menos tuviese alguien con quien hablar…

La imagen de Kylo se dibujó en su mente, pero Rey la apartó enseguida. No se había permitido pensar en el caballero desde que había llegado a Arado y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Todavía estaba enfadada con él. O, más bien, todavía se obligaba a seguir enfadada con él. Y es que tras analizar con frialdad lo que había ocurrido en Chandrillia se había dado cuenta de que, aunque seguía molesta con la actitud de Kylo, en el fondo entendía que lo que había hecho había sido para protegerla. Además. Rey sabía que él tenía razón al decir que si Yang Sook no hubiese estado en la batalla, probablemente ella y el resto de la tripulación del Halcón Milenario habrían muerto.

Pero aun así sentía que si le quitaba importancia al suceso y hacía como que no había ocurrido, lo único que conseguiría sería que él no la tomara en serio.

—Rey, Rey.

La chica volvió en sí para encontrarse de nuevo en el comedor, junto a Connix.

—Perdona, me he distraído.

La otra se rio. Su sonrisa era afable y reconfortante.

—Tranquila. ¿Pensabas en tu casa?

¿En su casa? Rey trató de evocar lo que aquel pensamiento significaba, pero lo que le vino a la mente no fue Jakku, sino el Halcón y también los encuentros con Kylo. Dibujo una sonrisa leve, a pesar de todo y respondió:

—Sí, pensaba en casa.

 

Era media noche cuando el comunicador del Halcón emitió un pitido de llamada. Rey entreabrió los ojos, medio dormida aún, y se levantó de la cama del camarote del fondo para responder.

Al otro lado, la voz de Connix sonó muy despierta.

—Rey, siento molestarte a estas horas, pero Poe acaba de llegar y trae novedades de Naboo.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes. Ahora voy.

A pesar de que en la base había camas de sobra, e incluso habitaciones individuales para los altos rangos, la joven seguía prefiriendo la tranquilidad del Halcón.

Se acercó hasta el aseo y se lavó la cara con abundante agua. Después cogió su sable, del que nunca se separaba, y salió de la nave para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones. Cuando llegó uno de los cadetes más jóvenes estaba preparando koj, una bebida especiada que en la base tomaban a todas horas y que, a pesar de su aroma dulzón, Rey aborrecía.

Poe estaba hablando con la capitana Karell, pero en cuanto la vio llegar, se disculpó con la otra y se le acercó. Le dio un gran abrazo que ella devolvió torpemente.

—¿Tenemos novedades?

—Sí. Finn y Rose han hecho un trabajo admirable y parece que han encontrado la manera de proteger el planeta y, de paso, darle una buena patada en el trasero a la Primera Orden. Ahora os contaré los detalles. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

—Genial. Los pilotos aprenden deprisa y las reformas de la base están ya muy avanzadas.

—Me encanta que me des buenas noticias. Y hablando de buenas noticias, ¿tu contacto no te ha dado ninguna novedad?

Rey sintió un pellizco en el estómago.

—Ehm… No. Lo siento. Pero ya sabes que si me entero de algo serás el primero en saberlo.

—Imagino que después de lo que ocurrió en Chandrilia la cosa estará complicada para que nos dé más información. Pero, eh, Rey, sabes que esto es importante. Si de verdad quiere ayudar, dile que espabile.

Rey iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Wa’Mung llegó a la sala de reuniones y Poe se fue a hablar con él, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Toda esta tensión previa a la batalla es emocionante, ¿no te parece? —dijo entonces Connix, acercándose a ella.

Rey la miró sin responder. A ella no le parecía nada emocionante. Los momentos previos a una batalla siempre la ponían nerviosa. Quién sabía lo que ocurriría y si podrían volver todos sanos y salvos.

Cuando los más rezagados hubieron llegado, se dio por iniciada la reunión. Poe los saludó a todos y después de hacer algunas preguntas de cortesía y de disculparse por las horas, puso en marcha el holo tridimensional de la mesa del centro y empezó a hablar. Sobre la mesa-proyector se dibujó un mapa estelar del Sistema Naboo y los alrededores.

—Compañeros, compañeras, como sabéis, hace un par de semanas Finn y Rose partieron hacia Naboo en una misión secreta para evaluar el estado de sistema y también del sector Chommell.

»Tal y como imaginábamos, la Primera Orden ha destinado a las inmediaciones un potente ejército. Como podéis ver, las rutas principales al planeta están interceptadas por nuestros enemigos y cualquier nave que quiera viajar por ellas tiene que rendir cuentas con el mismísimo general Hux.

»Pero no todo son malas noticias.

La imagen del mapa cambió para proyectar ahora una esfera que representaba el planeta y también un escudo que lo envolvía.

—Aunque Naboo es un planeta pacífico que no dispone de grandes cantidades de armas, sus habitantes son grandes desarrolladores y científicos, por lo que han creado un escudo defensivo que lo envuelve y que es imposible de penetrar, salvo por ciertos puntos de acceso custodiados por batallones aliados. Esto es lo que les ha mantenido a salvo de la Primera Orden hasta el momento.

»Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Hux se ha hecho con los planos del escudo y quiere desmantelarlo para que el ejército que tienen esparcido por la zona ataque el planeta y lo haga caer.

—¿Y el gobierno de Naboo qué dice? —se interesó el capitán Deik, un nautolano que estaba al cargo de uno de los grupos de tierra.

—Eso es lo bueno, amigo —repuso Poe, chasqueando los dedos, mientras cambiaba la imagen holográfica del planeta Naboo por el de una mujer ataviada con las ropas de gala de las reinas Naboo, con un intrincado peinado del que pendían royas y piedras preciosas—. Esta es la reina Gelliana Dabee. Rose y Finn han conseguido llegar hasta ella y establecer un pacto. Los naboo y los gungan tienen un acuerdo táctico desde que la Primera Orden empezó a asediarlos, así que ambas civilizaciones están de acuerdo en que la resistencia les eche una mano, siempre y cuando no les pidamos nada a cambio.

Hubo algunas risas en la sala.

—No vamos a cobrarles, si es lo que temen.

—Eh, no bromeéis con estos temas —los riñó Connix—. Los naboo son pacifistas y seguro que tienen miedo de que les obliguemos a tomar partido en la lucha contra la Primera Orden.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será el plan de actuación? —añadió otra voz.

Ahora la imagen de la reina en el holo desapareció para mostrar de nuevo la del planeta y su escudo.

—Connix, ¿puedes explicar los detalles técnicos?

—Por supuesto, general —aseguró la teniente, acercándose al holo que modificó para ejemplificar todo aquello de lo que iba hablando—. El campo de protección tiene dos fuentes generadoras: la principal y la secundaria. La primera se encuentra cerca de la capital, Theed, mientras que la otra está en el Monte Gallo. El generador principal es el que lanza el escudo, pero para desarmarlo hay que desactivar los dos, puesto que el segundo puede dar una cobertura de emergencia cuando el principal no funciona.

»Esta es una información que solo conocen los altos cargos del gobierno de Naboo. Y, bueno, ahora también la conocéis vosotros. Así que dudamos de que la Primera Orden esté al tanto.

»El plan consiste en dejar que la Primera Orden mueva ficha y hacerles creer que han derribado el escudo. Por eso centraremos nuestros efectivos terrestres en Monte Gallo, mientras que en Theed dejaremos un contingente circunstancial de soldados gungan y naboo para que la Primera Orden pueda sabotearlo con facilidad.

»De ese modo, en cuanto crean que lo han desactivado, toda la flota que tengan preparada en las inmediaciones acudirá al planeta para tomarlo. Pero lo que no sabrán es que el escudo todavía seguirá activo. Y será entonces cuando nuestras naves los tomen por sorpresa y destruyan la flota enemiga.

—Por los informes que tenemos —añadió entonces Poe—, calculamos que la Primera Orden prepara su ataque para dentro de dos semanas. Así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para preparar las naves, esconderlas en los sistemas cercanos a Naboo e introducir un contingente terrestre que se encargue de vigilar Monte Gallo.

»Esta vez no solo impediremos sus planes, sino que les daremos una lección que no olvidarán en mucho tiempo.


	25. Ataque sorpresa

Kylo se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la sala. Había ordenado a los soldados que no lo molestaran cuando practicaba, así que imaginó que se trataba de algo importante.

—Espera un momento —ordenó al droide de combate que usaba como contrincante.

Y se acercó a la puerta para abrir.

Fuera lo esperaba uno de los soldados que custodiaba sus dependencias.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—E-excelencia —tartamudeó el soldado, que no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asustada a la empuñadura del sable láser de Kylo, que todavía permanecía en su mano—. Siento de veras interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero el general Hux le informa de que ha concertado una reunión de urgencia y desea que usted asista. Hemos… hemos llamado al comunicador, pero no respondía… así que…

—¿Una reunión de urgencia? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, pues no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba el otro.

—S-sí, señor. Se trata de la operación Naboo. Parece que ha habido novedades al respecto y la maniobra empezará pronto.

La expresión de Kylo contrajo.

—¿Qué? —vociferó, haciendo que el soldado se encogiera sobre sí mismo.

—Y-yo… El general…

—Dile a Hux que ahora voy. ¡Y que ni se le ocurra empezar sin mí!

—A… ¡A sus órdenes, excelencia! —acató el soldado.

Y acto seguido salió corriendo, tan rápido como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Kylo cerró la puerta de la sala e intentó serenarse, mientras cogía una toalla para secarse el sudor que le resbalaba por la frente y empapaba su camiseta.

Que la operación Naboo empezara de forma inmediata era una mala noticia. Primero, porque si aquello daba ventaja a Hux y acababa por ganar la batalla, su plan para desprestigiarlo y así poder acabar con él se vendría abajo. Y segundo, porque si la resistencia salía derrotada, era probable que aquello afectara también a Rey.

Por lo que le habían contado durante los preparativos, Hux estaba al corriente de que los rebeldes habían hecho un pacto con la Reina Naboo e iban a ayudarla a defender el planeta. Kylo no tenía ni idea de si Rey participaría en la batalla; no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde Chandrilia. Y precisamente por eso se sentía intranquilo. Necesitaba contactar con ella.

Se centró en la Fuerza y evocó la imagen y la esencia de la chica, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones. Solo tenía que centrarse en esa pequeña sensación que la mera existencia de Rey creaba dentro de él, y luego hacerla grande y tangible. No era tan diferente de muchas otras cosas que hacía con la Fuerza: al final siempre se trataba de adentrarse en ella y moldearla a voluntad.

Pero cuando casi había conseguido su propósito, el vínculo lo expulsó, como si lo hubiese golpeado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, encolerizado, mientras cerraba el puño y descargaba los nudillos sobre la puerta cerrada, dejando un hoyo en su superficie carmesí.

Aquello mismo llevaba ocurriendo durante las últimas semanas. No sabía qué era lo que hacía mal, si la Fuerza misma le impedía ponerse en contacto con Rey o si la chica lo apartaba de su lado. Fuera como fuese, no dejaba de ser un contratiempo porque tenía avisarla del peligro que corría si se acercaba a Naboo; del peligro que corría toda la resistencia si se lanzaba a aquella batalla.

 

 

Después de darse una ducha rápida, se puso su atuendo formal y bajó hasta la planta donde se encontraban las salas de reuniones. Sus pasos acelerados y energéticos hacían volar la capa tras él y todos los que se cruzaban en su camino se apartaban, intimidados.

Los soldados que custodiaban sus dependencias habían intentado seguirlo, pero él los despachó con un simple gesto; no necesitaba protección en Apoptiona y menos de unos soldados que obedecían las órdenes de su principal enemigo.

Entró en la sala de reuniones sin llamar y las miradas de los almirantes se posaron sobre él, con un matiz asustado en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —inquirió el Líder Supremo, con frialdad.

—Excelencia… —empezó a decir uno de ellos, un hombre entrado en años con la tez oscura y unas espesas cejas coronando sus ojos negros—. Tras recibir ciertos informes hemos decidido que lo mejor sería adelantar el ataque…

No pudo terminar su frase. Kylo usó la Fuerza para atraerlo y agarrarlo por el cuello. Acercó su rostro al del almirante y calvó en él una mirada amenazante:

—¿Quién ha dado la orden?

—El… el general… Hux… —intentó pronunciar el otro con dificultad, pues la mano de Kylo lo ahogaba.

—¿Y dónde está ahora el general?

—Estoy aquí, _señor_ —la voz de Hux sonó a través de un holo que se dibujó sobre la mesa de reuniones.

Kylo soltó al almirante y se volvió hacia la mesa.

—¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí, _general_? ¿Y por qué no me ha informado de esto?

—Le estoy informando ahora. Estoy en el _Intimidador_ , camino de Naboo. Creí que había dejado la gestión de la operación en mis manos.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. ¡Pero eso no significa que pueda hacer lo que le venga en gana!

Kylo golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, con tanta fuerza que esta crujió y se tambaleó. Por un momento, en el holo desdibujado por las interferencias, dio la impresión de que Hux se amedrantaba ante la ira de Kylo. El general se llevó una mano al cuello y trató de aflojar su chaqueta, porque sentía que se ahogaba y no sabía si se trataba de los nervios o de la Fuerza del Líder Supremo, que lo alcanzaba a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Pero fue solo un momento y, tras recuperar la compostura, Hux añadió:

—Si me permite que le explique, hemos encontrado indicios de que hay un topo en nuestras filas, que proporciona información sobre nuestras operaciones a los rebeldes.

—¿Qué?

Kylo echó un vistazo en derredor, buscando en el rostro de los almirantes lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Pero todos parecían muy ocupados o demasiado asustados para cruzar su mirada con la del Líder Supremo.

—Parece mentira, ¿a que sí? —ironizó Hux. Y es que en verdad estaba hablando del mismo Kylo y los dos lo sabían—. Por eso hemos decidido adelantar por sorpresa el ataque. Tenemos todos los efectivos en posición y el operativo terrestre ha conseguido introducirse en Naboo gracias a una pequeña fisura en el escudo del planeta. No hay motivos para retrasarlo más. ¿Le parece bien, señor? ¿Quiere que sigamos adelante?

Durante un breve instante, Kylo permaneció con la palabra en la boca, furioso de que Hux les diera la vuelta a sus planes otra vez; ahora ni siquiera lo tenía cerca para poder matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero tras ese instante de rabia, se recordó que aquella partida seguía muy viva y que en cualquier momento podía volver a darle un nuevo giro. Solo tenía que ser paciente. Así que decidió que esperaría y que a la próxima no dejaría que Hux volviera a doblegarlo.

—Sí. Me parece bien. Procedan.

 

 

Esta vez, la flota destinada al combate era de cinco destructores, más del doble de los que habían usado en Chandrilia. Ni Hux ni ninguno de los almirantes querían presenciar otra derrota vergonzosa a manos de la moribunda resistencia; Naboo se había vuelto una pieza demasiado importante en aquella guerra.

El general comandaba el ataque personalmente, así que Kylo se desplazó hasta la sala de operaciones para hacer el seguimiento de la batalla. El grupo terrestre, compuesto de una decena de soldados, había llegado al generador del escudo y había eliminado al destacamento de gungans que lo custodiaba. Ahora cargaban los códigos para desactivar el escudo.

Kylo supervisaba la operación con visible desinterés, aunque en el fondo estaba tan nervioso que hubiese deseado tomar la primera nave libre para volar a la velocidad de la luz hasta Naboo y así poder controlar lo que ocurría. Pero aquello era imposible y ahora lo único que estaba en su mano era observar e intentar reconducir la situación en caso de que las cosas se torcieran demasiado.

Solo esperaba que Rey estuviese a salvo; aunque confiaba en la fuerza y la destreza de la chica, también sabía que era lo bastante impulsiva como para ponerse en peligro incluso sin darse cuenta, sobre todo cuando sus amigos eran el objetivo.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía una espera corta antes del inicio de la batalla, acabó convirtiéndose en otra cosa.

—Parece que hay problemas, excelencia —comunicó uno de los técnicos.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—El operativo terrestre ha desarmado el generador del escudo protector, pero este sigue activo.

—¿Qué sigue activo? Eso quiere decir que tienen un generador de emergencia. ¿Es que no lo han comprobado?

—No teníamos datos al respecto, excelencia.

—¿No tenían datos al respecto, pero no lo comprobaron? ¿Qué clase de preparativos son esto? Póngame con Hux inmediatamente.

Momentos después, el holo del general apareció frente a él.

—General, veo que ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto. Imagino que han tenido en cuenta la posible presencia de un generador secundario…

—Estamos trabajando en ello.

—¿De verdad? Porque si la operación fracasa tendré que tomar medidas. No podemos permitirnos una segunda derrota.

—No vamos a sufrir otra derrota. No esta vez.

—Eso espero, Hux, porque su cabeza depende de ello, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, excelencia. Clarísimo.

La comunicación se cortó y Kylo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se cuidó de disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Quizás aquel contratiempo no fuera tan desafortunado como había pensado. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, la suerte empezara a sonreírle y ese giro inesperado diera nuevas alas a su plan de hacer fracasar la operación Naboo.

Pero las novedades no habían terminado aún.

—Excelencia —el técnico de comunicación reclamó su atención una vez más, poco después—, tiene un mensaje urgente de Yang Sook Mi. Le informa de que hay novedades importantes referentes a su misión y que desearía hablar con usted cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. La atenderé en mis aposentos —indicó, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Y antes de salir, añadió—: Infórmenme de cualquier cosa que ocurra en Naboo, por nimia que les parezca.

Una vez en su despacho personal, donde guardaba un comunicador que Eliph había preparado para que nadie pudiera interceptar sus comunicaciones, se puso en contacto con la caballero.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yang Sook?

—Maestro, tengo novedades de Naboo. Parece que los rebeldes han organizado un plan para hacer caer a la Primera Orden.

—¿Un plan?

Yang Sook le contó de forma detallada la operación que la resistencia había ideado alrededor de la existencia de los dos generadores y de cómo querían utilizar ese detalle como cebo para hacerlos caer. Kylo dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica cuando la nautolana terminó de hablar.

—Ese idiota de Hux va a caer de lleno en la trampa de los rebeldes. Ni siquiera yo mismo podría haber ideado un plan mejor. ¿De dónde has sacado la información?

—Me he establecido en un puerto espacial con mucha afiliación rebelde. Todavía no me han aceptado en las filas de la resistencia, pero me he acercado bastante a una muchacha humana llamada Qulaya, que formaba parte del grupo que escapó de Crait. Está en el planeta para reclutar nuevos miembros, así que he usado mis poderes para ganarme su confianza y también para sacarle algunas cosas.

Kylo chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¿Cómo piensan ganar la guerra si sus planes acaban esparcidos por la Galaxia y en boca de cualquier charlatán que se preste a contárselos al primero que pasa? —observó. Y después añadió, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Rey? ¿Te ha contado algo esa muchacha?

—No. Lo único que podido averiguar es que el grupo que defiende el segundo generador está liderado por el traidor que encontramos en Coruscant.

—¿Por Finn? Entonces seguro que ella andará cerca. ¿Estás muy lejos de Naboo? ¿Podrías acercarte hasta allí?

—Lo siento, maestro. Estoy en el Borde Exterior. Si tomo la nave hasta Naboo tardaré varias horas en llegar.

—Entiendo. Entonces mantente atenta. Aprovecha el vínculo con esa mujer de la resistencia y sácale todo lo que puedas. Y mantenme informado.

Después de que la comunicación se cortara, Kylo tomó asiento y trató de serenarse. Aunque seguía sin poder contactar con Rey, las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Quizás incluso podía albergar la esperanza que los rebeldes le hiciesen el trabajo sucio de acabar con Hux. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era pedirle al destino que Rey estuviera a salvo y no se arriesgara demasiado durante el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que aquello era pedir demasiado.


	26. Naboo

Rey se encontraba en plena sesión de entrenamiento de vuelo, cuando sintió la llamada de Kylo en la Fuerza.

«¡Ahora no!» se dijo a sí misma, mientras lo apartaba de su consciencia y recuperaba la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo bruscamente los controles de la nave.

Sin embargo, la distracción hizo que la trazada se viera afectada y el Halcón tuviera que dar un giro inesperado para evitar el acantilado contra el que se dirigía. Cuando tuvo de nuevo control de la situación, Rey se volvió hacia los dos pilotos que la acompañaban en la cabina, y también a BB-8, y dijo:

—Olvidad esto último.

Se trataba de un chico humano de piel caoba y ojos de un penetrante zafiro y una mujer togruta de piel anaranjada y lekkus ornamentados con cintas de cuero. Ambos estaban en sus clases de pilotaje y puesto que no tenían nave propia los habían destinado al Halcón para que hiciesen de copiloto y artillero de Rey durante la batalla de Naboo, ahora que Chewbacca no estaba, y Rose y Finn seguían en el planeta.

—¿Qué ha pasado, maestra? ¡Nunca te había visto cometer un error! —dijo el chico, preocupado; a pesar de que Rey le había dicho mil veces que no lo la llamara maestra, él seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez.

—Todos cometemos errores, Qit. Pero no ha sido nada, solo he sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza y me he distraído. Repetiré la maniobra para que la veáis con claridad.

—¿Una perturbación en la Fuerza? ¡Uala! ¡Pensaba que estas cosas solo ocurrían en los cuentos!

—No menosprecies la Fuerza, muchacho. Es algo a lo que hay que tener respeto —dijo la mujer togruta, que se llamaba Sakkako.

—Cla-claro. No quería resultar ofensivo.

—Si te digo la verdad, Qit, yo tampoco creía en la Fuerza hasta hace tres meses. Pero luego la cosa cambió y… Bueno, prestad atención a la maniobra.

Rey accionó los motores y el Halcón se alejó del acantilado, para luego dar media vuelta y encararlo de nuevo. Cuando estuvo en posición, Rey aceleró y se dirigió hacia la pared de piedra a toda velocidad. Poco antes de alcanzarla y de que la nave se hiciera añicos, accionó las palancas de controles y cambió el rumbo, en un giro brusco que los clavó a los tres en sus asientos, e hizo que BB-8 saliese despedido hacia el pasillo con un pitido de terror. Después recorrió la pared en paralelo hasta alcanzar la cima y lanzarse al cielo como un disparo de bláster.

—Tenéis que hacerlo deprisa y sin dudar —explicó la joven Jedi, mientras hacía una pirueta y estabilizaba la nave—. Esperad todo lo que podáis antes de cambiar el rumbo, pero aseguraos de que tenéis tiempo para maniobrar. Un despiste os convertiría en chatarra.

—¿Y cómo se sabe cuál es el mejor momento?

—Es cuestión de práctica. Primero tienes que dejar un margen de seguridad y, después, reducirlo poco a poco. Lo haremos una vez más y…

Rey no pudo terminar la frase. De nuevo, el pulso de la Fuerza la arrolló como un alud y la dejó encorvada sobre los controles, sin aliento. Esta vez la sensación fue mucho más violenta y Rey supo que no se trataba de Kylo.

Para cuando pudo incorporarse y echar un vistazo en derredor, se descubrió a sí misma rodeada de oscuridad. No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ella, pues casi al instante esa oscuridad se convirtió en el espacio: un grupo de destructores de la Primera Orden se acercaban sigilosos a un planeta, que Rey supo que era Naboo por su aspecto turquesa con franjas blancas.

Dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y entonces la visión la transportó hasta el mismo planeta, en un viaje a gran velocidad que la hizo volar por entre una cordillera montañosa para alcanzar una central que se encontraba escondida en sus laderas. Era el generador secundario del escudo, y Finn, Rose y el resto del grupo cenaban tranquilamente alrededor de una hoguera que calentaba el campamento improvisado, a la espera de que se iniciara la batalla.

Sin embargo, antes de que Rey pudiese reaccionar siquiera, apareció de la nada una dotación de soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden y cogió por sorpresa a sus amigos. El ataque fue letal: a una velocidad pasmosa fueron cayendo uno a uno.

Cuando ya solo quedaba Finn, Rey intentó traspasar la distancia que los separaba para protegerlo, aun cuando todo aquello no era más que una visión. Pero aunque lo alcanzó, los disparos de bláster la atravesaron como si ella no estuviese allí y acabaron con la vida del joven rebelde.

—¡No! —gritó desesperada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Para cuando se incorporó, se encontró a sí misma en el regazo de Qit y con BB-8 asomando su cabeza metálica por encima de su hombro. Miró en derredor y vio que estaba en el suelo de la cabina del Halcón Milenario. Sakkako había cogido los mandos y, a juzgar por el paisaje que veía pasar ante ellos, estaban regresando al campamento.

—Maestra, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico, preocupado—. Nos has asustado.

—S-sí, sí. Estoy bien. Gracias, Qit. Solo ha sido… una visión —explicó ella, mientras se ponía en pie—. Tengo que hablar con el general Poe cuanto antes.

—Eso está hecho —repuso Sakkako—. Hemos puesto rumbo a la base. Llegaremos enseguida.

 

El planeta se llamaba Schwer y era un lugar rocoso situado en el sector Chommell, no muy lejos de Naboo. La flota rebelde se había dividido en pequeñas facciones y cada una de ellas se había instalado en un planeta deshabitado y alejado de la supervisión de la Primera Orden, a la espera de que se iniciara el ataque. Rey y el Halcón formaban parte del Escuadrón Azul, bajo las órdenes de la capitana Karell.

En cuanto aterrizaron en el campamento, Rey salió a toda prisa de la nave y se dirigió hacia la tienda principal, donde habían instalado el sistema de comunicación de largo alcance.

—¿Karell no está? —le preguntó a la oficial al cargo.

—No, Rey. Ha salido a entrenar.

—Entonces ponme con Poe, rápido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, creo que sí.

El holo de Poe se dibujó en la mesa transmisiones, momentos después.

—Rey, ¿qué ocurre? Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo y que era importante.

—Poe, he tenido una visión. La Primera Orden adelantará el ataque. Estoy segura de que saben que los esperamos en Naboo. Tenemos que hacer algo porque el grupo de Finn y Rose está en peligro, y si no… —la imagen de su amigo muriendo a manos de los solados de asalto le atravesó el alma como una espada láser. Rey sabía que aquello todavía no había ocurrido, porque de ser así lo habría sentido dentro de ella, pero tampoco tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo los separaba de esa visión. Podía materializarse en cualquier momento—. O sino el generador secundario caerá.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

La pregunta la cogió tan desprevenida que en un primer momento no entendió a qué se refería Poe. Después, la rabia la invadió como lava ardiendo.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡Ya te he dicho que he tenido una visión! ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Es que pensé que por fin se había dignado a darnos un poco de información. No importa. Enviaremos algunos efectivos para tanteara el terreno y trataré de contactar con Finn, a ver cómo están las cosas por allí.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Te parece poco?

—¡Te he dicho que la Primera Orden adelantará el ataque!

—¡Y por eso voy a comprobarlo!

Rey apretó la mandíbula y sin añadir nada más dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Sentía la voz del general en el holo, llamándola, cuando salió de la tienda. Pero no pensaba regresar ni obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes. Estaba harta de las estrategias de Poe y de que cuestionara todas sus decisiones y advertencias. Cuando alguien lo advertía, hacía oídos sordos, y después se lanzaba a misiones suicidas que provocaban la muerte de muchos. Si él no iba a ayudarla, se encargaría ella sola.

Qit, Sakkako y BB-8 estaban haciéndole el mantenimiento al Halcón cuando los alcanzó.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has podido hablar con el general? —se interesó Sakkako.

—Sí, pero… Lo siento, chicos. Tengo algo importante que hacer y me voy a llevar el Halcón. Es probable que la batalla empiece antes de lo que pensábamos, así pedidle a la capitana Karell que os reubique.

Los otros dos se miraron, sin entender.

—Pero maestra… somos tus copilotos —dijo Qit, desconcertado.

—Lo sé. Y sois unos compañeros geniales. Pero no podéis venir allí donde voy. Se trata de una misión personal y no quiero poneros en peligro.

—¡No importa que nos pongas en…!

La voz de Qit se interrumpió cuando Sakkako puso una mano amigable sobre su hombro. El chico se volvió hacia ella mientras la escuchaba hablar:

—No te preocupes. Sabemos que todo lo que haces es por el bien de la resistencia. Y confiamos en tu criterio. Esperaremos aquí a tu regreso y, sino, hablaremos con Karell.

—Gracias, Sakako.

—La Fuerza está contigo, joven Jedi. Deseamos que te guíe para traer el equilibrio a la Galaxia.

Rey hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y después corrió hacia el Halcón, bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos compañeros.

—¡Date prisa, BB-8, o te dejo aquí!

 

Encontró el primer control a poco de alcanzar Naboo, al salir del hiperespacio. Sabía que no había forma de esquivarlo o hacerse pasar por una comerciante cualquiera, así que antes siquiera de que le dieran el alto, disparó a una de las dos naves que custodiaban el camino y aprovechó el desconcierto para avanzar hacia el planeta a toda velocidad.

Mientras lo hacía, se puso en contacto con la estación de apertura del escudo para solicitar ayuda.

—Aquí el Halcón Milenario pilotado por Rey de Jakku: por favor abran la compuerta en nombre de la resistencia.

—Aquí la central de acceso a Naboo: tendrá que esperar a que comprobemos su identidad.

—¡Por todas las estrellas! ¡Me persigue un carguero de la Primera Orden!

No hubo respuesta y Rey gruñó mientras hacía virar el Halcón para sortear el planeta. La nave a la que no había disparado había salido tras ella y había abierto fuego contra el Halcón.

Rey maniobró en el vacío, sintiendo al enemigo pegado a la cola. Los rayos láser pasaban rozando el casco. Se inclinó hacia el asiento que debería ocupar el copiloto y trató de desviar los escudos protectores a la parte trasera; controlar la nave sin ayuda era una tarea complicada. Tras ello, volvió a dar un rodeo y se encaró de nuevo al planeta.

—¡BB-8, intenta armar los cañones! —le dijo al droide que rodaba por la cabina nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

Esperaba que aquel espectáculo sirviera como identificación y que pronto los naboo le permitieran el acceso, o su plan de rescate se iría al traste incluso antes de empezar.

Pero entonces, como si el destino hubiese escuchado su súplica silenciosa, una voz conocida emergió del comunicador de la nave:

—¿Rey?

La chica la reconoció al instante.

—¡Finn!

—¡Rey! ¡Eres tú de verdad!

—¡Finn, dile a esta gente que me dejen entrar en el planeta! ¡Tengo a un carguero de la Primera Orden vaciando sus cañones sobre mí y no voy a poder esquivarlo por mucho tiempo!

Durante un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, Rey siguió evitando el ataque enemigo. Dio otro rodeo, al tiempo que un par de proyectiles alcanzaban el Halcón y lo hacían zozobrar; pero los daños no fueron lo bastante importantes como para detener su marcha.

—¿Cómo van esos cañones, BB-8?

El droide respondió con pitidos afirmativos y Rey trazó otro par de espirales para efectuó una última maniobra evasiva, que acompañó de algunos disparos que dieron en el blanco. Tras ello se encaró de nuevo hacia el planeta.

Le pareció que en la estación de acceso había movimiento.

—¿Halcón Milenario? —corroboró su impresión otra voz que emergía del comunicador.

—¡Sí!

—Tiene permiso para acceder a Naboo. Pero dese prisa para que ese carguero de la Primera Orden no entre detrás de usted.

 

Rey suspiró aliviada cuando al fin se adentró en la atmósfera naboonesa, dejando atrás a sus enemigos y sintiéndose arropada por la protección del planeta. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido.

—¿Rey, estás bien? —habló de nuevo el comunicador.

Era Finn otra vez.

—Sí. ¡Pero me ha ido por los pelos!

—¡Lo siento! ¡La burocracia de este lugar me saca de quicio! ¡Hay que comprobarlo todo cien veces antes de que den el visto bueno!

Rey se sintió muy aliviada de escuchar la voz de su amigo y de saber que estaba a salvo. Había pasado mucho miedo durante el viaje, al temer que la visión en la Fuerza fuera a cumplirse en cualquier momento.

—Finn, la Primera Orden sabe que estáis aquí. ¡Tenéis que prepararos! Yo… he tenido una visión y he visto que iban a por vosotros —sintió como le caían las lágrimas—. Estaba muy asustada porque pensaba que no podría salvaros, como ocurrió con Leia.

—Shhh, tanquila, estamos bien. Estamos a salvo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. Me he enfadado con Poe porque ni siquiera me ha tomado en serio cuando se lo he dicho. ¡Lo único que ha hecho ha sido preguntarme por Kylo! Así que he desobedecido sus órdenes y he venido directa a avisaros. Tenía que hacerlo, Finn.

—Gracias, Rey. Me alegro muchísimo de que lo hayas hecho. Y también me alegro de tenerte aquí. Te he echado de menos estos días.

—Yo también. Tengo el rumbo fijado, enseguida estaré en Monte Gallo.

Rey se recostó en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a BB-8.

—Parece que todo ha salido bien, ¿verdad? Hemos salvado a Finn y compañía y hemos evitado que la Primera Orden derribara el escudo.

El droide asintió, rodando por el reducido espacio de la cabina.

—Siento que me han quitado un peso enorme de encima, no puedes hacerte una idea. Y no, no estoy enfadada con Poe, pero… Bueno, sí que lo estoy, ¿vale? No se ha portado bien conmigo.

BB-8 dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, haciendo un ruido grave y triste.

—No te disculpes. Tú no tienes la culpa. Ya sabes que… oye, ¿qué es eso?

Algo captó la atención de Rey, más allá de los cristales de la cabina.

Cuando la chica se echó hacia delante para comprobar de qué se trataba, descubrió una nave que cruzaba el cielo crepuscular de Naboo. Y al verla, algo en su interior la avisó de que era de la nave enemiga que se dirigía hacia Monte Gallo para acabar con sus amigos. Algo que, por supuesto, no iba a permitir. Tomó de nuevo los controles y reformuló la trayectoria del Halcón.

—BB-8, tenemos compañía. Agárrate fuerte —le advirtió a su amigo. Después activó el comunicador para recuperar la conexión con sus aliados—: Finn, creo que he encontrado a los soldados de la Primera Orden.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No lo sé. Te mando las coordenadas. Voy a por ellos.

—¡Espera Rey…!

La chica cortó la comunicación antes de que el otro terminara de hablar; no quería que nada la distrajera ahora. Activó de nuevo los escudos y aceleró en dirección a sus enemigos.

En cuanto la otra nave la vio, hizo una maniobra evasiva para escapar. El enemigo estaba a bastante distancia, pero el Halcón era más rápido y Rey sabía que los alcanzaría tarde o temprano, puesto que el escudo de Naboo seguía activo y no podían abandonar el planeta.

Pero de forma inesperada, la nave siguió ascendiendo por el cielo naboonés sin que nada detuviese su camino, hasta alcanzar la parte superior de la atmósfera y desaparecer tras el escudo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

No sabía si lo había visto bien o se trataba de un truco óptico para despistarla. Así que pilotó el Halcón hasta alcanzar el mismo punto por el que había desaparecido el enemigo. Y al llegar descubrió que alguien había abierto una brecha en el escudo usando inhibidores de campo.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló.

El agujero no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para que pasara por él una nave de carga como era el Halcón.

Rey siguió avanzando y cuando finalmente salió de la atmosfera, localizó a la nave enemiga en su radar. Se había alejado y alcanzarla sería difícil. No quería alejarse de Naboo porque sus amigos seguían allí y podía haber más soldados de asalto; por no hablar de que había un agujero en el escudo y tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo. Por eso decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar e informar a las autoridades de la existencia de la brecha.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento que empezaba a virar, el primer destructor estelar apareció de la nada, con un ruido infernal que le perforó los tímpanos.

Y no fue el único.

Le siguió otro, y luego otro, y más tarde dos más.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el espacio que rodeaba Naboo se vio envuelto por centenares de cazas TIE que emergían de las entrañas de los destructores.

Rey sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Trató de acelerar para alcanzar la brecha y regresar a Naboo; destruir los inhibidores de campo era la única manera de salvar el planeta e impedir la entrada de los enemigos. Pero antes de conseguir su objetivo, algunos cazas TIE se interpusieron en su camino.

—¡BB-8 los cañones, rápido! —gritó, mientras ella se volvía hacia la silla del copiloto una vez más para controlar el escudo del Halcón. Los enemigos estaban por todas partes así que no podía concentrarlo en un solo punto, necesitaba cobertura general, aunque aquello significase una defensa menos sólida.

Cuando los cañones estuvieron listos, abrió fuego contra los enemigos. Uno de los TIE perdió un ala y zozobró hasta estrellarse contra el escudo de Naboo. El otro respondió al fuego y Rey tuvo que hacer una maniobra evasiva.

Gruñó entre dientes, mientras echaba un vistazo al radar: estaba completamente rodeada.

Siguió disparando para abrirse camino entre sus enemigos. Podía hacerlo, lo había hecho antes; ella era la mejor a los mandos de esa nave. Solo necesitaba concentrarse.

Derribó varios enemigos y escapó de los cañones de tantos otros. El escudo protector estaba ya muy cerca y su salvación al alcance de la mano.

Pero entonces, un disparo láser que no había percibido impactó en la parte lateral de la cabina.

Rey salió disparada de su silla porque no se había abrochado el cinturón para tener libertad de movimiento y alcanzar la parte del copiloto. El golpe contra el suelo la dejó aturdida y por esa misma razón no vio venir el segundo cañonazo, que hizo retumbar la cabina como si fuera a estallar. BB-8 rodó por el suelo y ella se golpeó contra la pared otra vez. Y aunque el fuselaje resistió, una plancha de metal que cubría la parte interior de la cabina se desprendió.

El grito desgarrador de Rey inundó el Halcón cuando la chapa aplastó su brazo derecho y se le clavó en el abdomen.

Atrapada bajo la chatarra, gimió de dolor y de impotencia.

Miró en derredor buscando la manera de escapar, pero no la encontró. Aunque intentara apartarla, la chapa era demasiado pesada y se había calvado a su cuerpo con saña.

Un pensamiento inconexo cruzó su mente: al menos los TIE habían dejado de disparar. Trató de ver qué ocurría más allá. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Naves aliadas? Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Intentó levantar la plancha metálica usando la Fuerza. Sin embargo, el dolor era tan agudo que le nublaba la razón y le impedía concentrarse. Tras un par de intentos cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la evidencia.

Su pensamiento voló hasta Kylo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada y lo necesitaba a su lado. ¿Por qué lo había apartado de su lado durante todo ese tiempo?

—Ben… —susurró, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Ayúdame… por favor.

Y antes de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se la tragara por completo le pareció ver como él se materializaba a su lado y la tomaba en brazos.


	27. Teletransportación

Cuando apenas había terminado su charla con Yang Sook, el comunicador de su despacho (esta vez el oficial) se iluminó para indicar una llamada entrante y Kylo se apresuró a responder. La imagen holográfica del técnico de comunicación de la sala de mandos se dibujó ante él.

—Qué ocure.

—Excelencia, el general Hux acaba de movilizar la flota.

—¿A Naboo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Pero es que han conseguido desactivar el escudo?

—No todavía, señor.

Kylo se ahorró la pregunta obvia porque supo que no habría respuesta. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Hux se traía entre manos. ¿Había encontrado el modo de desactivar el escudo? ¿Había cambiado de plan a última hora? Fuera lo que fuese, quería tenerlo bien vigilado. Así que antes de ponerse en pie y apagar el holo, le dijo al técnico:

—Voy ahora mismo.

Salió al pasillo recolocándose la capa, mientras le daba vueltas a la nueva estrategia de Hux. Pero algo lo detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta principal.

Se volvió, con cautela.

La Fuerza vibraba a su alrededor y lo advertía, aunque no sabía de qué. Poco a poco, la sensación fue definiéndose, y Kylo comprendió que se trataba de Rey. Lo estaba llamando. Después de tantos días sin saber de ella, y dada la situación en la que se encontraban, a las puertas de una batalla cruenta, aquello fue un alivio. Ahora podría ponerla sobre aviso de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien: había algo extraño en la llamada, en la conexión entre los dos, como un velo de niebla y de dolor. Kylo no estaba acostumbrado a que nada lo afectase, salvo la ira, pero cuando la sensación se intensificó y el corazón le dio un vuelco en consecuencia, se asustó.

Miró en derredor, buscando a la chica, sin encontrarla. Aquello le pareció extraño. No era la primera vez que tenía que buscarla más allá de donde él estaba, pero todo en aquella conexión estaba siendo anormal.

Se dejó guiar por la Fuerza y caminó por el pasillo, con pasos largos. El lugar le parecía lejano, como si fuera un decorado. Y justo cuando alcanzó el final del corredor, su conexión se volvió sólida.

Y la encontró tirada en el suelo.

—¡Rey! —exclamó, lanzándose junto a ella.

La chica estaba medio desvanecida, en una posición extraña. Sin embargo, entreabrió los ojos cuando Kylo le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Ben… —susurró, sin apenas fuerzas—. Ayúdame… por favor.

Tras ello, volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Kylo no era capaz de recordar la última vez que había sentido tanto miedo. El mundo pareció romperse en pedazos a su alrededor y, por un momento, creyó que el corazón se le había detenido dentro del pecho.

Movido por un impulso, porque su parte racional había dejado de funcionar, intentó tomar a Rey entre sus brazos. Pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si el brazo derecho de la chica estuviese atrapado. Además, había sangre manchando su ropa en la zona de su abdomen: estaba herida.

Su desesperación aumentó. No podía ver qué era lo que le había ocurrido, solo su cuerpo exánime; como siempre, la conexión en la Fuerza solo funcionaba para ellos dos, no para lo que les rodeaba. Y aquello significaba que tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudarla, porque los separaban miles de sistemas. Aunque saliese en la primera nave que encontrase, tardaría tanto tiempo en llegar junto a ella que para cuando lo hiciese probablemente sería demasiado tarde.

—Hazlo.

La voz lo sorprendió.

Se volvió y, para su asombro, se encontró a la figura de Luke Skywalker tras él. Sintió un calambrazo de rechazo cruzándolo de arriba abajo, aunque rápidamente comprendió que no era él de verdad, sino una imagen desvanecida del caballero Jedi, como si fuera un… fantasma.

—Luke —dijo, porque la sorpresa le había hecho olvidar incluso el recelo.

—Hazlo, o morirá.

—¡¿Que haga qué?! —masculló, irritado.

—Usa la Fuerza para ir con ella.

Kylo frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es que la muerte te ha estropeado el cerebro? ¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

—Claro que se puede, estúpido e ingenuo padawan. Y si alguien es capaz de ello, ese eres tú.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó Kylo, furioso, ardiendo en deseos de desenfundar el sable láser y lanzarse sobre el fantasma de Luke. Pero en el fondo sabía que serviría de nada. Si lo hacía, la escena de Crait se repetiría una vez más y con ella su bochorno. Por eso le dio la espalda al fantasma e intentó relajarse, mientras pensaba en lo que el otro le había dicho.

Recordaba vagamente haber leído algo sobre la teletransportación en la Fuerza en los textos Jedi. Era una habilidad más propia de los Sith, aunque algunos caballeros de la Orden Jedi también la habían dominado. Para llevarla a cabo era necesario un gran poder y también una gran concentración, pero a efectos prácticos lo único que se necesitaba era conocer en el lugar de destino.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el Halcón.

El nombro lo abofeteó. El recuerdo de la nave se su padre entró con fuerza en su mente y las escenas de todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos dos últimos meses danzaron ante sus ojos: recordó la muerte de Han y también la de Leia; recordó el momento en que pisó el Halcón, cuando estuvo en Takodana; recordó el día en el que vio partir a Rey, dejándolo solo. Y con cada nuevo recuerdo se le partió un poco más el alma.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a centrar su atención en la chica, que seguía medio incorporada entre sus brazos. Su sola visión lo puso tenso: estaba pálida y parecía que su respiración se volvía más tenue por momentos.

Debía darse prisa.

Se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y empezó a proyectar en su mente la imagen de la cabina, de los sillones del piloto y el copiloto, de los mandos y los controles, y también de los dados dorados que colgaban del techo.

Al hacerlo, regresaron también momentos felices que creía olvidados, como cuando su padre y Chewbacca ocupaban aquellos sillones y él se sentaba en sus regazos para ver volar la nave. Pero no se apegó a ellos, sino que los dejó pasar como si fueran estrellas lejanas.

Entonces, todas esas piezas empezaron a cobrar forma ante él: los sillones, los mandos, los dados, y la sensación de cercanía con Rey se volvió tan intensa que el pasillo que lo rodeaba desapareció y fue sustituido por una cabina destartalada y oscura.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrarse allí, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera una gran proeza incluso para un Jedi experimentado.

Se volvió sobre su hombro y vio que el fantasma de Luke también había desaparecido. No importaba; tampoco tenía intención de agradecerle su ayuda.

Se centró, devolviendo la mirada a la chica. Ahora podía ver qué era lo que la había atrapado: parte del fuselaje de la nave se había desprendido y le había caído encima, atrapándola.

—Maldita sea —murmuró entre dientes, mientras usaba la Fuerza para liberarla.

Ella gimió de dolor en su inconciencia.

Tras ello, Kylo examinó sus heridas para comprobar que eran profundas y que debía buscar la manera de curárselas. Echó un vistazo en derredor: fuera estaba teniendo lugar una batalla y supo enseguida que se trataba de Naboo. Tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Esperaba que el destrozo que había sufrido la nave no hubiese afectado su funcionamiento.

Una sombra acercándose por el pasillo lo puso en alerta, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba del droide de Poe Dameron.

—Tú —susurró al verlo.

En respuesta, BB-8 lanzó una retahíla de pitidos asustados.

—No voy a hacerle daño. ¿Quién crees que la ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo?

BB-8 ladeó su media circunferencia superior.

—Tengo que sacar este montón de chatarra de aquí y necesito que cuides de ella.

Kylo tomó a Rey en brazos y la llevó hasta la bodega principal, donde la acostó en la litera del fondo. BB-8 lo siguió de cerca y se quedó junto a él. Pitó indeciso sobre sus nulas habilidades médicas.

—Me da igual que no tengas programación médica. Solo… vigílala.

BB-8 asintió y, tras ello, Kylo regresó a la cabina.

Allí, se quedó paralizado durante un momento, observando los sillones y el espacio más allá de él. Cuando al fin se sentó en el lugar del piloto, se dio cuenta de que hacía siglos que no tomaba aquellos controles. Tantos, que le daba la sensación que había sido en otra vida.

Quizás hubiese sido así.

En el espacio, la batalla se recrudecía por momentos. Las naves rebeldes estaban llegando por doquier y el fuego cruzado había convertido la noche eterna en una lluvia de estrellas. Kylo se preguntó en qué estaba pensando Hux y cuál era su objetivo, porque estaba claro que el escudo no iba a caer y el factor sorpresa se había ido al traste. ¿Quería masacrar a los rebeldes? Si ese era su objetivo no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero ahora aquello no le importaba.

Recordaba que el general había utilizado un agujero del escudo para introducir a sus soldados en el planeta y pensaba utilizarlo. Echó un vistazo al mapa de coordenadas y descubrió que estaba muy cerca. Aterrizar en el planeta era la única manera de salvar a Rey. No conocía la ubicación de la base de la resistencia y tampoco estaba seguro de que ella soportase un viaje de varias horas hasta Apoptiona, en el estado en el que se encontraba; por no mencionar que si la llevaba hasta allí la pondría en peligro. De todos modos, había un lugar en Naboo en el que sabía que encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Conectó los motores. Había una pérdida de potencia, así que recondujo parte de la que usaba en los escudos. Oyó disparos y una nave rebelde pasó cerca del Halcón, perseguida por dos cazas TIE. Uno de los cazas dio media vuelta para enfrentarle.

Comprobó los cañones frontales: estaban inservibles. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Aceleró y se llevó al caza por delante. La nave zozobró porque el escudo estaba a mínima potencia y el impacto la afectó de forma directa. Pero seguía de una pieza.

Después, fijó el rumbo en la apertura del escudo y se dirigió hacia Naboo, con el zumbido de los láseres todavía rodeándole.

 

Su madre le contó en una ocasión que sus abuelos habían vivido durante un tiempo en la Ciudad de los Lagos. Por aquel entonces, Kylo todavía no sabía la verdadera identidad de sus abuelos, así que el recuerdo de unas personas a las que ni su madre ni su tío habían llegado siquiera a conocer le pareció de todo menos importante.

Pero cuando tiempo después descubrió la verdad y ató cabos, averiguó que el lugar que le había mencionado Leia era, en realidad, la Villa Varynkino, propiedad de la familia de los Naberrie.

Sus años de servicio en la Primera Orden le habían traído muchísimo conocimiento sobre la Galaxia para el diseño de buenas tácticas de combate. Naboo llevaba años en el punto de mira de Snoke, y por eso Kylo había aprendido tantísimo sobre el planeta. Entre ello, que después de la muerte de su abuela Padmé Amidala nadie había vuelto a pisar Villa Varynkino. Aunque Pooja Naberrie, la última integrante de la familia (y también su prima lejana), seguía aún con vida nunca la había reclamado y la villa se había convertido en una especie de mausoleo que rememoraba la figura de Amidala.

Todo ello, sumado al hecho que el País de los Lagos estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la capital como para que la presencia de una nave que lo sobrevolaba no llamase la atención, convertía la villa en el lugar ideal para esconderse. Los únicos habitantes de la zona eran granjeros a quienes no importaba demasiado lo que ocurriese fuera del planeta (ni siquiera lo que ocurriese fuera de sus granjas).

Por suerte, nadie les siguió al entrar en la atmósfera. Kylo habría querido destruir el agujero y evitar así cualquier incursión de los suyos. Pero los cañones estaban inservibles. Esperaba que la resistencia pudiese hacerse cargo del problema. Era la única manera de evitar la caída de Naboo.

No le resultó difícil localizar la villa, ni tampoco el campo de aterrizaje. El lugar disponía de un hangar lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese el Halcón, lo que garantizó que nadie pudiera descubrirlos desde el aire.

Con Rey en brazos y BB-8 siguiéndoles de cerca, se dirigió hacia la casona, que como imaginaba estaba prácticamente abandonada. Los muebles seguían en su sitio, las cortinas aún pendían de los ventanales y los tapices todavía calentaban el suelo. Pero todo acumulaba años de polvo y dejadez.

Buscó el generador eléctrico y le alivió descubrir que, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, seguía operativo. Al activarlo, también se pusieron en marcha los droides domésticos y un modelo de servicio y protocolo lo abordó al pie de la escalera principal.

—Buenos días, soy el mayordomi principal de Villa Varynkino, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Hay servicio médico en la casa?

—Tenemos un droide médico y también un tanque de bacta.

—¿Dónde? —apremió.

—En el ala oeste, en la zona de… ¡Eh! ¡Disculpe!

Kylo se alejó hacia allí, dejando al droide con la palabra en el circuito

El ala oeste era un pasillo largo, en el que encontró varias habitaciones con las puertas cerradas, unos baños y al final una sala médica. Como había imaginado, la villa disponía de una, algo relativamente normal en las casas más adineradas que estaban alejadas de las capitales, pues a veces un tanque de bacta podía salvar a sus inquilinos de cualquier incidente imprevisto.

En el interior de la sala encontró un droide médico, que lo saludó a su llegada, como marcaba su protocolo.

—Comprueba que el bacta esté en buen estado —le ordenó Kylo, mientras acostaba a Rey en la camilla. Los parches de bacta con los que BB-8 había intentado cubrir sus heridas estaban empapados de rojo—. ¡Rápido! —le exigió al droide, más para mitigar su frustración que porque no estuviese haciendo bien su trabajo.

El droide médico obedeció y se puso a trabajar en los controles del tanque, que en unos pocos minutos se iluminó y empezó a llenarse de un líquido azul burbujeante.

—Todo en orden señor. El bacta está en buen estado y el tanque completamente operativo.

—¿Y a qué esperas? Cúrala.

El droide escaneó el cuerpo de la chica para determinar el alcance de las lesiones.

—Diagnóstico: perforación en el hígado, afectación en el colon, rotura del húmero, desgarro de bíceps y tríceps. Tratamiento: inmersión en bacta por un periodo mínimo de doce horas y evaluación posterior. Es probable que necesite una segunda inmersión después de eso.

»Por favor, desvista a la paciente.

Kylo hizo lo que el droide le pedía y este colocó en el cuerpo de Rey los sensores necesarios para controlar sus constantes vitales.

—Ahora introdúzcala en el tanque.

Una vez más, el caballero obedeció. Tomó de nuevo a Rey en brazos y la acercó hacia el recipiente de cristal. Con la ayuda del doide le puso el respirador y la introdujo en el líquido viscoso, encaramándose desde unas escaleras laterales que permitían llegar hasta la boca superior del tanque. Después, dejó que el droide lo sellara y activara la maquinaria médica que controlaba el flujo del líquido y las constantes de Rey.

Solo entonces se permitió apoyarse en el tubo de cristal para dejar que la adrenalina que lo había poseído desde antes de la llamada se evaporara. Todo el cansancio, el miedo y la frustración cayeron sobre él como una piedra.

A su lado, oyó los pitidos lastimeros de BB-8, que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido a su lado en silencio. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando en alto aquellas palabras:

—Se pondrá bien.

 

Mientras esperaba que esas doce horas se deslizaran, Kylo aprovechó para explorar la casona y para buscar un lugar en el que descansar un poco. Además, debía prepararse por si al final Hux conseguía derribar el escudo y acceder al planeta. Con toda probabilidad la villa no sería uno de los primeros objetivos del general, pero valía la pena prepararse para lo peor.

En el ala este encontró las habitaciones, que como el resto del lugar acumulaban polvo y dejadez. Kylo le ordenó al droide mayordomo que acondicionara una de las estancias mientras él regresaba al Halcón para comprobar el alcance de sus desperfectos, al tiempo que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

No tenía muy claro cómo evolucionaría la batalla, pero a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, las naves de Hux todavía no habían encontrado la manera de penetrar en Naboo.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba incluso más que eso. Y es que, fuera cual fuese el resultado de ese enfrentamiento, Kylo ya no podía regresar a la Primera Orden.

Cuando se había lanzado a rescatar a Rey, ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias; el instinto lo había arrastrado y él no se había resistido. Y aunque lo repetiría una y mil veces, solo ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero peso de su elección.

Ahora que él había desaparecido durante una de las batallas más importantes de toda la guerra sin dejar rastro, Hux tendría todas las pruebas que necesitaba para culparlo de ser el traidor que pasaba información a la resistencia. Además, con toda probabilidad utilizaría aquello para poner a los Caballeros de Ren en su contra, algo que Kylo no podría evitar porque no tenía manera de justificar su marcha. Y sin ellos a su lado (más allá de la propia Yang Sook), habría perdido todas las alianzas que lo mantenían atado a la Primera Orden.

Aquello le hizo se sintió vacío. Fracasado.

Convertirse en el Líder Supremo había sido su objetivo durante muchísimo tiempo y creía que alcanzarlo daría al fin sentido a su existencia. Pensaba que aquella posición le daría la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y convertir la Galaxia en un lugar más recto, más justo, donde los dogmas de la religión Jedi y sus herederos (la República) dejasen de ser un escollo para las políticas que debían hacer más fácil la vida de la gente.

Pero nada había salido como él esperaba. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía claro que la Primera Orden pudiera ser esa herramienta de cambio que él había imaginado.

Aunque Kylo aprobaba cierta destrucción en pos de un fin mayor, el ideario de Hux estaba a constelaciones del suyo. Solo hacía falta ver lo que había hecho en Hosnian Prime, por el puro placer de sembrar terror y destrucción; algo que él nunca había aprobado. Hux no buscaba el control de la Galaxia para dar a los mundos un sistema mejor, lo que buscaba era la tiranía en su propio beneficio y placer personal.

Y puesto que Kylo no había podido derrotar a Hux dentro de la Primera Orden, porque en realidad la mayoría de almirantes y altos mandos compartían su visión, había comprendido que ya no quedaba sitio para él en la organización.

Y si la Primera Orden era lo único que tenía en su vida, significaba que ahora ya no le quedaba nada.


	28. Una mano a la que aferrarse

Rey entreabrió los ojos, aturdida, y miró en derredor.

El sitio en el que se encontraba tenía aspecto de habitación, pero la lujosa decoración lo hacía parecía más un lugar fantástico que otra cosa. Estaba tendida en una cama con dosel, del que pendían telas ligeras de color gris, y las sábanas eran tan suaves como si estuviesen tejidas del mismo aire. Alfombras de colores cálidos cubrían el suelo de casi la totalidad de la estancia y los muebles repartidos por ella estaban hechos con madera en vez de con materiales sintéticos, tallados en formas caprichosas que no había visto nunca.

Por un momento, mecida por la calidez del lugar, sintió que si cerraba los ojos podría volver a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado junto a la cama y aquello la arrancó definitivamente del sopor.

Era Kylo.

El caballero se había dormido en el sillón en el que estaba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladea hacia un lado. No podía decirse que hubiese calma en sus facciones, pero al menos parecía gozar del descanso.

—¿Ben?

Al oír su nombre, él se incorporó, despertando de la ensoñación.

—Rey.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Naboo, en un lugar llamado Villa Varynkino.

—¿En Naboo…? —empezó a decir ella.

Y entonces, el recuerdo de lo había ocurrido en la cabina del Halcón regresó a ella. Se vio a sí misma, atrapada bajo el fuselaje de la nave, sin saber a quién acudir. Y recordó también que su último y desesperado pensamiento había sido para él.

Trató de levantarse de la cama, sobresaltada, pero al hacerlo un latigazo de dolor golpeó su brazo derecho y también su abdomen. Kylo la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

—No te levantes. Tus heridas todavía no están sanadas del todo.

—Yo… Estaba en el Halcón. ¿Y tú? ¿Estabas en una de esas naves?

—No, estaba en Apoptiona, en la base de la Primera Orden. Pero me llamaste y usé la Fuerza para llegar hasta ti.

—¿La Fuerza? ¿Cómo? Bueno, no importa, tengo que… tengo que llamar a Finn. Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido con la batalla y si el segundo generador ha resistido el ataque. Podrían estar todos en peligro.

—No creo que les haya ocurrido nada a tus amigos, si estaban a cargo del generador. Llevamos aquí casi un día entero y no ha habido ni rastro de naves. Con toda probabilidad Hux no ha conseguido derribar el escudo y Naboo resistió el ataque.

Rey pareció dudar unos instantes ante las palabras del caballero.

—Pero ahí fuera estaba teniendo lugar una batalla… Y el futuro de la resistencia podría estar en peligro.

—Pues llámalos, si es lo que necesitas. Pero te pido que me dejes al margen.

Y luego se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentado, con intención de irse.

Aquello hizo que Rey sintiera una súbita oleada de pánico.

—Eh, espera, Ben. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Vas a regresar con la Primera Orden?

—¿Regresar? —dijo él, como si aquello le resultase gracioso—. Ya no puedo regresar. He abandonado mi puesto de Líder para venir a salvarte.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, no me debes nada por haberte ayudado. Así que puedes marcharte cuando quieras, porque no voy a impedírtelo. El Halcón está ahí fuera, en el hangar. Tiene unos cuantos desperfectos, pero no creo que sean un problema para ti.

—Pero… entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Todavía no lo sé. Supongo que me quedaré aquí y pensaré en la manera de llegar hasta Hux. Ahora ya no hay nada que me impida matarlo cuando nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. —Y dicho eso empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, aunque antes de cruzarla se volvió para añadir un parco—: Supongo que tendrás hambre. Iré a por algo de comer.

Rey se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kylo, con un nudo en el estómago. Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que aquello sucediera y que Kylo abandonara al fin la Primera Orden, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en todo ello. Aquella no era la manera como deberían haber sucedido las cosas. La elección de Kylo sobre su futuro no debía convertirse en un ultimátum, y menos por ella.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él le había dejado muy claro antes que no iba a unirse a la resistencia. Y, de todos modos, y después de lo que había ocurrido con Poe, Rey no estaba segura de poder ofrecerle un lugar en ella.

Se mordió el pulgar, pensativa.

Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. BB-8 aguardaba junto a la puerta, junto a un droide doméstico.

—¡BB-8! —exclamó, ilusionada, al verlo. ¿Estás bien?

El droide esférico se tomó aquello como una invitación para acercarse y rodó veloz hasta la cama, emitiendo una serie de pitidos que mezclaban la alegría con la preocupación y el alivio.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo está bien. No te preocupes.

Luego Rey se volvió hacia el otro droide.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Buenas tardes, señora. HI-55, mayordomo de Villa Varynkino a su servicio —repuso este, acercándose también.

—Cinco-cinco, ¿eh? Mucho gusto. Oye, ¿puedes conectarte a la HoloRed?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué desea consultar? ¿Documentos históricos? ¿Una holonovela?

—¿Puedes buscar información sobre la batalla de ayer? De fuentes de Naboo, si puede ser.

—Ahora mismo, señora. Según los informes oficiales, después de un cruel enfrentamiento entre la Primera Orden y un grupo rebelde, la Primera Orden se retiró. Todo fue gracias a la brillante intervención del líder de la resistencia, Poe Dameron, que organizó un ataque sorpresa para coger desprevenido al enemigo, consiguiendo derribar dos destructores estelares. Eso ahuyentó al enemigo y lo hizo huir.

Kylo tenía razón en sus suposiciones.

—Vale. Gracias, cinco-cinco.

—De nada, señora. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, nada más. Bueno, espera. Sí hay algo… —Se volvió hacia BB-8—. ¿Creéis que podríais contactar con Finn? Aunque necesitaría que fuese una conexión segura para que no pudieran rastrearnos.

BB-8 se volvió hacia HI-55 y le dio las indicaciones técnicas pertinentes.

—Oh. Sí, sería posible. Pero no tengo acceso e comunicadores portátiles, solo funcionaría sin nos ponemos en contacto con un comunicador oficial.

—Prueba con el gobierno de Naboo. No tengo códigos de autentificación, pero puedes decirles que soy Rey de Jakku y que ayer accedí al planeta con el Halcón Milenario, antes de la batalla.

Tras unas cuantas gestiones por parte de los dos droides, de que un operario de comunicaciones apareciera en el holo de la llamada y de tener que atender bastante burocracia para confirmar su identidad, que hizo que Rey estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia en varias ocasiones, la imagen de Finn apareció al fin ante ella.

—¡Rey! —dijo el joven rebelde al verla, incapaz de creérselo—. Oh, madre mía, ¡madre mía! ¡Por todas las galaxias y los mundos y…!

—Finn.

—¡No me puedo crees que estés bien!

—Finn.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado! Bueno, ¡todos lo estábamos! Despareciste de repente, y no había ni rastro del Halcón. ¡Creíamos que algún caza lo había destruido y…!

—¡Finn, escúchame!

—Oh, claro. Perdona. Es que…

—Lo entiendo. Lo siento. Ha sido… ha sido una locura.

—¿Dónde estás y qué ha ocurrido?

—Un caza me atacó. Pero Ben me salvó.

—¿Ben? ¿Ben Kylo Ren?

—No, Ben Kenobi.

—No tiene gracia.

—Pues deja de hacerte el tonto. ¡Claro que me refiero a Kylo Ren! Parece mentira que sigas sorprendiéndote a estas alturas.

—Claro, claro. Lo siento. ¿Pero por qué has tardado tanto en ponerte en contacto con nosotros?

— He estado en un tanque de bacta hasta ahora. Creo que me rompí el brazo, o algo así.

—Nunca creí que diría esto, pero creo que necesito darle las gracias a ese tipo.

—Ya lo harás. Pero ahora necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado con la batalla. ¿Es verdad que hemos ganado?

—No sé si podríamos llamarlo así. Conseguimos contener el escudo y alejar a la Primera Orden del planeta, pero a qué precio. Resulta que había una brecha, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes porque la encontramos gracias a tus coordenadas.  El caso es que Poe se las ingenió para mantener a la flota enemiga ocupada para que nos encargásemos de los inhibidores de campo, pero después…

—Después le cogió el gusto a la batalla y ya no pudo parar, ¿no?

Finn torció el gesto en el holograma, pero asintió.

—Sí. Ha habido muchas bajas. Muchísimas. Casi un tercio de nuestros efectivos. Y era toda la que teníamos, mientras que los cinco destructores de la Primera Orden solo eran una parte de la suya.

Rey apretó la mandíbula.

—Al final huyeron, pero estoy seguro de que lo hicieron por algún motivo oculto, no porque los estuviésemos arrinconando. Eran superiores a nosotros y si hubiesen llevado la batalla hasta el final nos habrían aplastado.

—¿Y ahora?

—Pues la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro. Parece que vamos a reagruparnos en Arado. Creo que Poe y Connix han estado reuniendo una especie de ejercito externo a la resistencia y quiere hacer un pacto durante la guerra. Poe estuvo buscando apoyo entre algunos mandatarios influentes del mundo de las armas, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que se traer entre manos. Estoy un poco preocupado, Rey.

—Me lo imagino.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto. Quizás a ti te escuche y le puedas hacer ver que este no es el camino, que nunca lo ha sido. La general podía mantenerlo a raya, pero ahora que ya no está…

—Finn, de eso quería hablarte. No voy a volver.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… hay algo que debo hacer.

—¿Y qué puede ser más importante que salvar la resistencia?

—De hecho, creo que lo que voy a hacer es lo único que puede salvar la resistencia. Así que te pido que confíes en mí. Y que me esperes.

 

Kylo estaba de nuevo en la habitación cuando Rey regresó.

—He ido a… asearme —explicó ella—. Estaba muy pegajosa por el bacta, ya sabes. Además, cinco-cinco insistió en que el droide médico quería revisar mis heridas, y al final me ha puesto estos vendajes para asegurarse de que me recupero por completo —dijo, mientras mostraba su brazo vendado como prueba.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por compartir aquel momento de cotidianidad con Kylo. Era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a frente para hacer algo tan mundano como dormir, lavarse o comer. También sabía que entre los dos flotaba un ambiente enrarecido. Su último encuentro había acabado en una discusión y después de eso no habían vuelto a hablarse durante tres largas semanas, lo que no hacía precisamente fácil la comunicación.

Aunque, al instante, y desviando su mente de aquellas preocupaciones, percibió la mirada curiosa de Kylo sobre ella y se sintió ridícula con la túnica que le había ofrecido HI-55: era cómoda y práctica, pero no tenía nada que ver con la ropa austera a la que estaba acostumbrada; de hecho, era tan suave que daba la sensación que cualquier movimiento la rompería. Por no hablar de que, en toda su vida, lo único que Rey había llevado puesto, a parte de los harapos, habían sido las prendas funcionales que le habían prestado en la resistencia.

—Vaya. No pareces tú —observó Kylo.

—Lo sé —repuso ella, nerviosa, sin saber dónde meter las manos. ¿Por qué aquella condenada cosa no tenía bolsillos? ¿Es que los habitantes de Naboo no los necesitaban?—. Cinco-cinco me ha dicho que mi ropa estaba inservible y la túnica médica no me parecía lo más adecuado. Luego iré al Halcón a por algo de ropa mía, no me gustaría estropear esto.

—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquila. Dudo mucho que alguien vuelva usar jamás esta ropa.

—¿Por qué?

—Este lugar lleva abandonado décadas y no creo que lo reclame nadie.

—Vaya. Qué lástima.

Rey se fijó entonces en que Kylo estaba calentando un cazo en la chimenea y sintió un repentino vacío en las tripas.

—¿Qué es eso? —se interesó, tomando asiento en un sillón bajo junto al hogar.

—No había nada en la despensa, así que he improvisado con lo que he encontrado por los alrededores.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

Kylo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—No, nada.

—Mis misiones para Sonke me han llevado a lugares que ni imaginarías. Y durante mis años de aprendiz de Jedi tuve que encargarme de buscar mi propia comida —explicó él, mientras apartaba el cazo del fuego y lo colocaba en el suelo, frente a ella.

Tras ello, también él tomó asiento en uno de los sillones bajos.

—No tienes aspecto de buen cocinero.

—Tu tampoco tienes el aspecto de buen piloto.

—Eso está por ver —aseguró ella, mientras se embutía en la boca una cucharada grande de comida, porque tenía que reconocer que el guiso olía de maravilla y empezaba a sentir un hambre feroz.

—Te vas a quemar.

— _Franquilo, eftoy acoftumbraba_.

De algún modo, aquello hizo sonreír a Kylo.

—¡Eh! Acabas de… ¿sonreír?

—¿Tan raro resulta?

—La verdad es que sí. Ojalá lo hicieras más a menudo.

—Ojalá tuviera motivos para hacerlo.

—Los tienes ahora.

Sonrió. Y al hacerlo percibió ese par de ojos negros observándola con detalle. Los sintió en sus ojos, pero también en su nariz y en las pecas que le salpicaban las mejillas como si fueran arena de Jakku; y, por último, los sintió en sus labios, haciendo que tomara especial consciencia de esa parte de su cuerpo, como si quemara.

Para hacer desaparecer el nerviosismo, siguió comiendo en silencio durante un rato, intentando ignorar la mirada de él y su propia turbación. La comida estaba más buena de lo que Rey hubiese querido admitir; o a lo mejor era el hambre lo que la hacía pensar de esa manera. Kylo, frente a ella, se tomaba su tiempo. Había algo triste en sus ojos y Rey se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Siento… haberte ignorado todos estos días. Pero estaba enfadada.

—Lo sé. Aunque no me ha gustado que lo hicieras.

—A mí tampoco me gustó que me manipularas en Chandrillia.

—En ese caso no puedo decir que lo sienta, porque lo hice para protegerte. Pero no volveré a hacerlo.

—Me alegra oír eso.

A lo que él respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

—La verdad es que… te he echado mucho de menos.

Kylo clavó su mirada en ella.

—Aunque una parte de mi seguía furiosa por lo que habías hecho, la otra solo pensaba en volver a verte.

—Intenté llamarte, pero nunca respondías.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no me sentía preparada para hablar.

—Hasta que me llamaste.

—Hasta que te llamé.

—Creí que me volvía loco cuando te encontré herida, Rey.

Ella sintió como él le tomaba la mano y la apretaba fuerte dentro de la suya. Percibió el tacto de los dedos del caballero, fuertes, pero también vulnerables, como los había sentido en Kagurall. Y recordó cómo le había pedido que la ayudara en el Halcón.

Él había cruzado media galaxia para estar con ella solo porque se lo había pedido. Esa sencilla verdad hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró.

Y en apenas un suspiro, él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

El roce cálido y húmedo de sus labios la hizo estremecer. Cerro los ojos para centrarse en él, devolviendo el gesto. La caricia era tan suave que le erizaba todo el bello del cuerpo. Besó y dejó besarse, mientras el pecho se le llenaba de una sensación tan cálida que la hacía flotar en una nube.

—Pensé que te perdía —susurró Kylo, abandonando sus labios—. Pensé que…

—Yo también pensé que me iba.

Y se incorporó ligeramente para abrazarlo, para hundirse en esos brazos entre los que parecía imposible que pasase nada malo. Esta vez sí que no quería abandonar ese refugio nunca más.

—¿Sabes quién me ayudó a salvarte? —dijo él, sin apartarla.

La primera imagen que llegó hasta la mente de Rey fue la de Yang Sook Mi. Pero aun así se obligó a preguntar:

—¿Quién?

—Luke.

Rey dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras se apartaba de Kylo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Su fantasma se me apareció cuando estaba desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Supongo que lo sabes, pero cuando un maestro Jedi muere y se hace uno con la Fuerza, su alma y su esencia desarrollan la capacidad de aparecer en el mundo de los vivos.

—No… No lo sabía. Nunca había oído nada de eso.

—Pues así ocurrió. Y fue él el que me recordó que algunos Jedi y Sith habían usado la teletransportación en la Fuerza antes.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—Simplemente lo hizo. Pero estoy seguro de que el miedo tuvo mucho que ver.

—Entonces… ¿se trata de un poder del Lado Oscuro?

—No lo veo así. Fue el miedo a perderte. Así que también puede decirse que fue el amor.

Kylo no había pronunciado aquellas palabras con ningún deje especial; solo había constatado un hecho. Pero, aun así, Rey sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. El caballero había dicho amor… Y aunque ella ya conocía de sobras la existencia de ese sentimiento entre ambos, oírlo de sus labios la hizo temblar.

Volvió a cruzar la mirada con él, silenciosa y cómplice, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Ben, yo… quiero decirte que no voy a volver con la resistencia. Voy a quedarme contigo.

—No hace falta y esta vez no voy a pedírtelo.

—No lo hago porque me lo pidas.

»La verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que se están llevando las cosas en la resistencia. No me gusta lo que hace Poe y sé que hay otra manera de acabar con esta guerra. Y tú también lo sabes.

Él no respondió.

—Cuando me pediste que me uniera a ti, sé que tu intención era la de cambiar las cosas. Pero ibas a seguir el camino equivocado para hacerlo, como están haciendo ahora en la resistencia. Por eso quiero pedirte que… que seas tú el que se una a mí. No a la resistencia, no al menos a la que ya existe. Quiero traer de nuevo el equilibro a la Galaxia. Sin Jedi que monopolicen la Fuerza, pero también sin un gobierno autoritario que asesine a sangre fría. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No tengo el poder ni el conocimiento necesarios. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste: necesito un maestro. Y quiero que seas tú.

Junto a él, Rey le ofreció su mano, como había hecho aquella vez en Ahch-To; como él mismo había hecho en el _Supremacía_. Kylo pareció dudar, y durante lo que pareció una eternidad la observó en silencio. Sin embargo, tras ello, también tendió la suya para encontrar la de Rey a medio camino.

El primer contacto fue titubeante, como si acariciaran la superficie de un espejo en el que se veían reflejados. Pero después, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Compartieron la mirada todavía un poco más, antes de fundirse en un beso que era imposible decir quién de los dos había iniciado.


	29. Futuro

Kylo observó la mano que Rey le tendía y pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para que ahora fuera la chica la que le pedía que se uniera a ella.

En un principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Hasta hacía solo un momento estaba convencido de que lo había perdido todo, incluso a ella, que acabaría regresando con la resistencia y lo dejaría atrás. Pero la situación había dado un vuelco con aquellas palabras.

Porque Rey no le había ofrecido unirse a la resistencia, _le había pedido que se uniese a ella_. Y aquello le daba una dimensión completamente nueva al asunto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron, y se intensificó cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, y también cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No era solo por la sensación física, sino por el sentimiento de aceptación asociado a ello. Después de todo, quizás sí había un lugar para él en la Galaxia; aunque todavía no existiese y tuviese que crearlo desde cero. Pero estaba seguro que con Rey a su lado la tarea sería mucho más sencilla.

Sintió la repentina necesidad de besarla y no se resistió. Para su sorpresa, ella tuvo la misma idea porque se encontraron a medio camino. El resultado no fue un beso titubeante, sino uno hambriento, y pronto los labios de ambos se entreabrieron para explorar la boca del otro, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y sus lenguas se enredaran.

Kylo llevó ambas manos hasta el rostro de Rey y deslizó los dedos entre sus cabellos. Después del baño, ella no se había anudado el pelo en sus habituales moños, así que lo acarició sin impedimentos, sintiendo su tacto sedoso en la piel.

—Tu pelo es tan suave —susurró contra sus labios, ladeando la cabeza para acariciarle la mejilla con la suya.

—No es lo único suave que tengo —la oyó decir.

Y para su sorpresa ella le tomó las manos y se las llevó hasta el pecho. Los dedos de Kylo temblaron al percibir el tacto mullido bajo la tela. Dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y se apartó para poder mirarla.

La túnica de Rey tenía un cuello en pico que descendía por su escote y dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus pechos y las bandas que usaba para cubrirlos, como si fuera una invitación. El detalle, que antes le había pasado por alto, resultaba ahora obscenamente sugerente y le hacía perder el norte.

De pronto, la habitación ardía, y su piel con ella.

Al principio la acarició con cierta duda, sintiendo las manos apremiantes de ella en los antebrazos. Pero la indecisión fue derritiéndose con el calor y apareció el atrevimiento. Se perdió en el roce de sus pechos, buscando con cada nuevo movimiento arrancarle otro jadeo a la chica, que él coreaba como si quisiera hacerlo suyo. Después, lentamente, descendió las manos hasta la cinta que fijaba la túnica a su cintura y la desanudó.

Ahora el cuello en pico estaba aún más abierto, lo que alentaba la imaginación de Kylo. Fantaseaba con forma de los pechos bajo las bandas, el color de los pezones, las pecas que los salpicaban. Y con cada nuevo detalle que acudía a su mente, se sentía más y más excitado.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para deleitarse con aquellas ensoñaciones, porque Rey lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo, primero en los labios, después en la barbilla y luego en el cuello.

Se derritieron, como la nieve a la luz del sol de primavera. El calor reblandecía sus cuerpos y la humedad se extendía por sus pieles.

Sin ser exactamente conscientes de cómo ocurría, se levantaron de los sillones junto a la chimenea y caminaron a trompicones hasta la cama, sin despegar los labios del otro. Por el camino quedaron la túnica de Rey y también la parte superior del traje de gala de Kylo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, el caballero pudo ver como ella terminaba de desnudarse, deshaciéndose de las prendas que todavía cubrían su cuerpo, dejando solo el vendaje con el que el droide médico le había curado su brazo herido.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Kylo la observó extasiado y levantó una mano para acariciarla, como si de ese modo quisiera asegurarse de que era real y no una visión. Recorrió su costado, su vientre (allí donde se había herido), su ombligo, el valle entre sus pechos y su clavícula. Alcanzó sus labios y los dibujó con el pulgar, sintiendo como la lengua de Rey se asomaba por entre sus dientes para buscarlo, y con ello le lanzaba latigazos de places que descendían por su columna y se esparcían por todo su cuerpo.

—Esto es tan extraño… —alcanzó a decir, entre una de esas olas de placer.

—¿El qué?

—Tú. Esto. Nosotros.

—Quizás… Pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

También era lo que él quería, aunque no lo dijo. En vez de eso, la tomó de la nuca y la condujo hasta él para volver a besarla, mientras iniciaba un recorrido por sus formas con las manos, ahora en sentido descendiente. Deteniéndose en sus pechos para arrancarle jadeos mientras trazaba círculos en sus pezones y los pellizcaba; y más tarde, alcanzando el vello que le crecía al final del camino que nacía bajo su obligo.

Allí se detuvo desorientado, pues era terreno inexplorado. Pero pronto ella acudió en su rescate y le mostró cómo debía abrirse camino y dónde estaba su punto del placer, así como la manera en que debía acariciarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

Rey jadeó y, de vez en cuando, también gimió. Sus caderas se movían con una cadencia cada vez más acelerada, haciendo que el calor se volviera sofocante. En respuesta, él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre y la atrajo más esta él, para hundir el rostro entre sus pechos, sin dejar de acariciarla entre los pliegues de su piel.

Hasta que en cierto momento Rey llevó su propia mano sobre la de él y la presionó con fuerza sobre su sexo. El caballero pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba dentro del abrazo y como un gemino liberador la cruzaba de arriba abajo, convirtiéndola en un muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos.

La idea de que todo había terminado se dibujó en su mente, pero Rey lo sorprendió lanzándose de nuevo a su boca, entre jadeos, mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama. Sin dejar de besarlo, le desabrochó el pantalón y lo hizo desaparecer junto a la ropa interior. Y aquello, lejos de hacerlo estremecer de frío, lo hundió todavía más en el sol ardiente en el que se había convertido la habitación.

A partir de entonces, Kylo dejó de pensar. Era una sensación extraña, porque estaba acostumbrado a tener todo siempre bajo control. Pero tendido en la cama, con Rey sobre él, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran las sensaciones que ella despertaba en su cuerpo.

Lo mordía en el hombro, lo acariciaba en el pecho. Le lamía los labios y después le succionaba el cuello. Las manos y la boca de Rey estaban por todas partes: en sus brazos y piernas, en sus nalgas, en su vientre y en su sexo. Lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias era abandonarse. Y aunque la sensación era a veces asfixiante, no podía decir que le desagradara.

A veces intentaba devolver las caricias o imitarlas, pero perdía el ritmo con rapidez, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar de las atenciones que recibía. Era por el calor, se decía, aunque sabía que el verdadero motivo era que saberse a su merced era demasiado agradable.

Aunque todo cambió cuando la sintió deslizarse a horcajadas sobre su sexo, para dejar que la penetrara, algo que no había visto venir. Kylo gimió, atónito, pero también embelesado, al saberse dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos para bebérsela con la mirada, desnuda sobre él: el pelo revuelto, sus ojos encendidos y la piel brillante por el sudor. Y casi al instante la atrajo hacia sí, para rodar por el colchón y hundirla entre las almohadas. En esa nueva posición, empezó a mover las caderas, intentando que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado bruscos.

De todos modos, preguntó, preocupado:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo hazlo un poco más despacio. Sí, así… —jadeó. Y se mordió el labio inferior.

El placer estaba por todas partes y Kylo llevó los labios hasta el hueco que se dibujaba entre las clavículas de Rey, como si hacerlo lo ayudara a tener un punto de agarre a la realidad.

El orgasmo lo dejó noqueado poco después y pensó que caería redondo sobre la cama. Pero ella se removió bajo su cuerpo, mientras jadeaba un «no pares» y deslizaba su propia mano hasta el lugar en el que él la había acariciado no hacía mucho.

Así que retomó el ritmo, mientras la abrazaba, mientras hundía los dedos entre sus cabellos, mientras la mordía en el cuello. Hasta que la sintió arquearse bajo su cuerpo y buscó sus labios una vez más para zambullirse en ellos hasta el amanecer.

 

Los rayos de sol entraban a raudales por las ventanas y por la puerta del balcón cuando despertó. Kylo se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos para cubrírselos, puesto que la luz lo deslumbraba.

Echó un vistazo en derredor para reubicarse y vio que Rey no estaba en la habitación. No le sorprendió, ya que, a juzgar por la posición del sol, debía de ser mediodía. Le fascinaba la extraña habilidad que había adquirido de quedarse dormido cuando estaba con ella. Nunca antes le había ocurrido.

Se levantó y recogió la ropa que había tirada por el suelo para volver a ponérsela. Necesitaba darse una ducha con urgencia.

El droide mayordomo esperaba en un el pasillo y Kylo casi chocó con él al salir.

—Buenos días señor —lo saludó, servicial.

—¿Dónde está Rey?

—La señora está entrenando en los jardines traseros.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Kylo decidió que la ducha podía esperar y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

Aunque antaño debía de haber sido un sitio espléndido, ahora el jardín trasero era una mezcla de maleza y arquitectura deteriorada. Las terrazas estaban cubiertas de musgo, las jardineras vacías de flores y algunas estructuras ornamentales, como los arcos y las cúpulas que dibujaban paseos dentro del jardín, habían cedido ante las inclemencias del tiempo, convertidas ahora en montones de runa.

Rey entrenaba con la vara en una plazoleta adoquinada que presidía el lugar, a modo de punto de encuentro. Había sustituido la túnica de la noche anterior por unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas, ceñida por un cinturón, mucho más de su estilo. BB-8 estaba con ella, pero cuando el droide se dio cuenta de la llegad del caballero, este le pidió que guardara silencio con un gesto.

Así, Kylo la observó en silencio durante un tiempo sin delatar su presencia, analizando sus movimientos, viendo cómo deslizaba las hojas de luz en el aire con una técnica que le hacía pensar en la suya. No lo hacía mal, pero se la notaba impaciente e impulsiva; y también temeraria.

—Tienes que equilibrar mejor el cuerpo y dejar que sea la cadera la que conduzca el movimiento.

Rey dio un respingo y se volvió, para descubrirle junto a unos matorrales.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Él no respondió. En vez de eso, se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos primero en los hombros y luego en la cintura para corregir su postura. Luego la rodeó desde atrás con los brazos para coger también la vara e hizo un movimiento con ella para mostrarle cómo debía moverse.

—Cuando te muevas hacia delante, hazlo con todo el cuerpo.

—Llevo haciendo esto toda la vida, así que creo que conozco el procedimiento.

—Pero nunca has tenido un maestro que te enseñe la técnica. Y por eso arrastras malos hábitos que entorpecen tu efectividad.

Ella no respondió y Kylo imaginó que la habría convencido; o quizás no tenía ganas de discutir. A veces le resultaba difícil descifrar los silencios de la chica.

—Prueba otra vez —le dijo, dejándole espacio—. Y cuando te protejas del ataque enemigo usa ambas manos. Haz girar la vara y cuando veas que el hueco en el ataque, impúlsate con un corte horizontal. Pero no te detengas ahí. Traza el círculo completo y vuelve a la posición defensiva original o dejarás un flanco desprotegido por el que será fácil atacarte.

Rey obedeció y repitió los movimientos unas cuantas veces, bajo su mirada penetrante. Cuando terminó, se volvió con expresión divertida.

—¿Necesitas que te diga que tenías razón?

Aquella pequeña pulla lo hizo sonreír a él también, aunque lo hizo de forma ligera, sin mostrar que ella había dado en el blanco con su pregunta.

—No. Porque es un hecho —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y aquello hizo que ella ensanchara aún más la sonrisa.

—Eres un vanidoso.

—Es normal sentirse orgullosos de los méritos propios. Mi técnica de combate es la mejor de toda la Galaxia.

—¿Sí? Vaya. Pues conmigo no te sirvió de mucho.

Oh, así que ella tenía ganas de jugar. Pues él no se iba a quedar atrás.

— _Esa vez_ fue diferente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque estabas herido?

—No. Fue porque tú eras mi rival.

Kylo supo que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco cuando vio que la expresión de Rey se alteraba, apenas una fracción de segundo, y se deleitó en la sensación de triunfo.

Pero lo sorprendió la reacción por parte de ella:

—Excusas. Te vencí porque soy mejor que tú. Y ahora voy a demostrártelo.

Rey extendió su vara láser y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios se puso en posición de combate, invitándole a unirse a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió él, aunque en verdad se moría de ganas.

—Te daré una paliza otra vez.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Y desenfundó su propio láser.

Las dos armas se encontraron en un primer golpe directo, que arrancó chispas y chisporroteos de los dos haces de luz. Aunque había fiereza en los ojos de ambos, la curvatura de sus labios indicaba que aquello les parecía la mar de divertido.

—Levanta más el brazo —dijo entonces él, sin dejar de protegerse.

—¡No seas engreído!

—Y dobla más la rodilla.

Ella lo empujó con su arma y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, para atacar por el otro flanco. Recibió el contraataque de Kylo, que la desarmó y la rodeó por detrás para poner el sable rojo junto a su mejilla, indicando el jaque mate.

—No dejes huecos. Y céntrate.

—Te gusta mucho darte aires, caballero —repuso ella, recogiendo la vara—. ¡Pero tus encantos no van a funcionar conmigo!

Cruzaron otro par de golpes y volvieron a encontrarse de frente con las armas cruzadas interponiéndose entre ellos.

Entonces, Rey se arrodilló y le dio una patada en las piernas para hacerlo caer. Aquello lo cogió desprevenido, y aunque estaba seguro de que habría podido corregir la caída para volver a ponerse en pie, se quedó tendido sobre los adoquines.

—Tú ganas.

—No te hagas el interesante. Sé que te has dejado ganar —repuso ella, desactivando su arma y cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque casi enseguida le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—¿Sabes? Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero ha sido muy divertido entrenar contigo, _maestro_.

—Lo mismo digo, _joven padawan_.

Y se preparaba para regresar a la villa, porque el sol ya había empezado su descenso e iba siendo hora de pensar en la comida y también en esa ducha que había aplazado, cuando sintió que ella lo retenía.

—Ben… Lo de ayer no fue un error, ¿verdad?

Se volvió para encararla. La determinación que Rey había mostrado durante el combate se había resquebrajado y ahora una chica mucho más vulnerable esperaba algo de afecto frente a él.

—No, no lo fue —repuso—. Nada de ello.

Y la abrazó, porque imaginó que eso era lo que ella necesitaba y también porque le gustaba tenerla en sus brazos, cerca de él.

—¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que la Galaxia regrese al equilibrio? Estamos solos frente a dos ejércitos.

—No estamos solos. Estoy seguro que al menos tu amigo está de nuestra parte.

—¿Mi amigo?

—Finn.

—Es verdad. Y Rose seguro que también. E incuso Cewbacca.

Entonces ella dio un respingo y lo apartó ligeramente para buscar su mirada.

—¡Claro! ¡Chewie! ¡Está entrenando un nuevo ejército de pilotos en Chandrilia! ¡Seguro que si les contamos la situación se ponen de nuestro lado!

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo tengo mis dudas.

Rey le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Chewie sigue apreciándote, a pesar de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No. Pero no hace falta. Lo sé.

Kylo no respondió. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto, pero quería aferrarse al convencimiento de Rey y hacerlo suyo.

—Por otro lado… ¿qué hay de la Primera Orden? ¿Crees que hay alguien dentro que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—No entre los altos mandos, al menos. Están demasiado ligados a Hux.

—¿Y tus caballeros?

—Solo confío en Yang Sook.

Rey torció el gesto.

—No me gusta Yang Sook. Por el modo en que me habló en Chandrilia… Sé que te aprecia, pero no me gustan sus métodos. Hay algo en ella que no me parece de fiar

—Sería una buena aliada, Rey. Conoce mis verdaderas intenciones y ha seguido a mi lado todo este tiempo. Sé que uniría a nosotros sin dudar.

—Pues quizás deberíamos ir a buscarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si tú confías en ella, estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Sé que es poderosa en la Fuerza y necesitamos a seres así con nosotros. Ahora, lo más importante es encontrar el modo de detener esta guerra y liberar la Galaxia. Y todo aquel que nos ayude en la tarea será bienvenido.


	30. Lazo

Después de una primera evaluación, resultó que el Halcón Milenario estaba en peor estado de lo que Rey había esperado.

Se puso con las reparaciones aquella misma tarde y a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como el sol despuntó, regresó a la tarea. Debía darse prisa si no quería que el proceso se alargara hasta el infinito. El tiempo corría en su contra si querían hacer algo antes de que Poe y Hux convirtieran la Galaxia en cenizas

Kylo, por su parte, evitaba acercarse al hangar. Rey sabía que la nave que había pertenecido a su padre le producía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba claro que el caballero no podía borrar de un plumazo todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante los últimos siete años; ni tampoco durante toda su historia familiar. Y era algo que Rey comprendía, y por eso prefería dejarle espacio.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer una parada para comprar piezas —le comentó Rey a BB-8, que la estaba ayudando con las reparaciones—. El hiperimpulsor está dañado y aunque le he hecho un apaño, no durará eternamente. ¿A ti cómo te va con lo tuyo?

El droide respondió, indicando que casi había terminado con los circuitos de la cabina. Los daños no habían sido importantes allí, pero repararlos llevaba mucho tiempo porque era un trabajo minucioso y delicado.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo, BB-8. Eres de gran ayuda.

Él desvió a un lado su cabeza semicircular y se movió hacia delante y hacia detrás con su cuerpo cilíndrico, como si el cumplido lo hubiese puesto nervioso. Aquello hizo reír a la chica, que recogió un par de herramientas de la caja que había en la cabina y regresó a la sala de máquinas para terminar lo que tenía a medias.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la sorprendió encontrarse con Kylo.

—¿Qué te traer por aquí? —lo saludó.

—Nada en particular. Pensé que estaría bien venir a echar un vistazo. Veo que has estado trabajado mucho.

—No te voy a decir que no.

—Y también veo que habrá que cambiar el estabilizador.

—Sí. Lo he apañado, pero no aguantará más de dos saltos al hiperespacio. He pensado que, de camino a encontrarnos con Yang Sook, podríamos hacer una parada en la base de la resistencia.

Él no respondió, pero Rey comprendió que la propuesta no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—No trato de engañarte para que te unas a ellos —le dijo, divertida, mientras golpeaba su hombro con suavidad—. No hace falta ni que sepan que estás ahí. Pero estoy convencida de que podrán echarnos una mano con lo de las piezas que necesitamos, porque yo no tengo crédito y creo que ahora tú tampoco.

—Tengo que reconocer que tienes razón.

—También sería bueno hablar con Poe. No soy ninguna fugitiva. Lo que ocurre es que no me gustan sus métodos, así que le dejaré claro que voy a seguir mi propio camino. Y también quiero ver a Finn y a Rose para contarles nuestro plan. Es pronto para que se unan a nosotros, pero habrá que ponerlos al corriente.

—Parece que lo tienes todo controlado.

—Claro. Soy una chica previsora.

Entonces, con algo duda, ella cambió el tono para hacer aquella observación:

—Y tú, ¿cómo lo llevas? Pensaba que no te apetecía acercarte por aquí.

En un primer momento, Kylo no respondió.

Se arrodilló y cogió una de las piezas que estaban organizadas sobre una manta, junto al generador de hipervelocidad, en las que Rey había estado trabajando hasta entonces. La observó en su mano durante un tiempo y después volvió a dejarla junto a las otras.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando me preguntaste por mi padre, y te dije que no lo odiaba? —dijo entonces.

Rey asintió.

—Te mentí. Sí que lo odiaba.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Él no era capaz de sentir mi oscuridad como lo hacían Luke o Leia, pero cuando me miraba percibía que había algo en mí que le producía rechazo. Era una reacción básica, instintiva. Pero a mí me hacía sentir como si estuviese roto.

Rey apretó la mandíbula, sobrecogida por las palabras del caballero.

—Tú no tuviste a tus padres contigo, y por eso puede que no lo entiendas y pienses que con el afecto basta. Pero no es así. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

—Tienes razón: no lo entiendo. Pero si me lo explicas quizás lo haga.

Kylo la miró largo y tendido, antes de atreverse a dar el paso.

—Aunque nunca me lo dijeron directamente, siempre he sabido que mis padres me llevaron con Luke con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algo contra la oscuridad que Snoke hacía crecer en mí. Estaban convencidos de que si no encontraban una solución, el monstruo que llevaba dentro tomaría el control. Ni siquiera confiaban en que yo fuera capaz de trazar mi propio camino ni en que aprendiera a dominar ese poder.

Se tomó un momento antes de continuar.

—No maté a Han porque lo odiara. Ni siquiera lo hice porque Snoke me lo ordenara. Lo hice porque pensé que era el único modo de deshacerme de aquellos sentimientos que me perseguían allí donde iba. Si Han Solo desaparecía, también lo haría Ben Solo, y con él todo el dolor que esos recuerdos provocaban dentro de mí.

»Sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario: el dolor se volvió insoportable. Comprender que ya no podría contarle cómo me sentía, ni hacerle ver lo mucho que me dolió que no confiara en mí, me rompió el alma. Lo único que yo quería era que me aceptara y que dejara de tenerme miedo. ¿Tan difícil era eso de comprender?

Rey sintió como las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. Se acercó a Kylo y lo abrazó. Él no daba muestras de tristeza, más allá del leve rictus de su expresión. Pero ella estaba segura de que su dolor era inmenso.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decirle—. Creo que Han ya lo sabía. Cuando estuve con él en el Halcón… Entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora sí. Han Solo nunca quiso darle la espalda a la resistencia, ni tampoco a Leia; pero sentía que les había fallado porque te había fallado a ti. Es lo mismo que le ocurrió a Luke. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que no habían confiado en ti lo suficiente y la culpa los mortificó; hasta el punto que ambos acabaron huyendo.

—¿Y de qué me sirve a mí su culpa? Siguieron sin creer en mí.

—Eso no es cierto, Ben. Los dos… No. Los tres te dieron toda su confianza cuando regresaron a ti por última vez y te entregaron sus vidas. Tu madre también. Sabían que harías un buen uso de ese sacrificio y que encontrarías tu camino a pesar de todo.

 

Después de eso, Rey le pidió a Kylo que la esperara en la entrada de la casona. Recogió el desorden de herramientas y piezas que había dejado en la sala de máquinas y le dio indicaciones a BB-8 sobre lo que tenía que terminar. Tras ello, se unió al caballero.

—Necesitas un descanso y yo también. Así que vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿Y las reparaciones?

—Solo será un rato. BB-8 está trabajando en la cabina principal y ya has visto que no hay mucho que hacer con el generador de hipervelocidad. Este lugar parece muy bonito y quiero disfrutarlo un poco. ¿Has visto el lago? ¿Y los prados?

—Solo es agua y vegetación local.

—Quizás lo sea para ti. Pero yo he vivido siempre en Jakku. Hace solo tres meses que dejé mi planeta y desde entonces me maravilla la diversidad que hay en la Galaxia. ¡Y eso que solo he visitado unos pocos lugares! No entiendo como a ti no te parece fascinante.

Kylo no respondió y Rey no supo discernir si el comentario le parecía demasiado tonto o si nunca se había planteado algo parecido.

Tomaron un sendero que partía del camino principal y que rodeaba el lugar, discurriendo durante un tiempo junto al lago y después adentrándose en la llanura verde de los alrededores. El sol había alcanzado ya su punto álgido e iniciaba el descenso, aunque quedaban bastantes horas de luz por delante. Y aunque algunas nubes empañaban el cielo por el norte, no parecía que el tiempo fuera a estropearse pronto.

Rey no podía dejar de fijarse en el paisaje. Era verde, como el de Takodana, pero era un verde distinto. La fascinaba la cantidad de tonos del mismo color que existían, y la necesidad de descubrirlos todos crecía dentro de ella. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por conocer muchos lugares nuevos, sus gentes, sus costumbres y sus paisajes. Y ahora que al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, una burbujeante emoción crecía dentro de ella.

Abandonó el camino para correr hacia el prado. Se revolcó en la hierba, como si fuera un animal salvaje, y después se dedicó a observar las flores que crecían en allí. La sorprendió encontrarse un par de botas negras junto a ella, porque no las había visto llegar. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Kylo la observaba con cara de no entender nada.

—¿Has visto esta flor? Sus pétalos parecen de cristal. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Entonces él sonrió y se sentó en la hierba, junto a ella.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No me río. Es que me gusta esta faceta tuya.

Rey no supo si tomarse aquello como una burla.

—¿Qué faceta?

—Que te emociones tanto con las cosas.

—¿A ti no te parece emocionante descubrir cosas nuevas?

—No estoy muy seguro. Te diría que hace mucho que no descubro algo nuevo. Aunque quizás no sea del todo cierto y lo que ocurra es que esas cosas han dejado de interesarme.

—Pues deberías empezar a interesarte otra vez —repuso ella, tomando una de las flores y poniéndosela en la mano—. Porque esta es la Galaxia que quieres proteger.

Rey se recostó sobre la hierba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Se dejó embriagar por el aroma a verde y a azul que impregnaba el lugar. Podía sentir también la Fueza a su alrededor, dentro de ella, envolviendo el planeta. Sí, esa era la Galaxia que ambos querían proteger. ¿Por qué nadie más se daba cuenta de ello?

La pregunta de Kylo la cogió desprevenida cuando la ensoñación se estaba volviendo tan profunda que, si no hubiese sido por las palabras de él, probablemente se hubiese quedado dormida ahí mismo, mecida por la placidez del lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué decidiste que volvía a ser digno de confianza?

Rey volvió a abrir los ojos. Lo miró desde abajo durante algún tiempo, mientras meditaba. Después se incorporó y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—En realidad, mi concepto de ti no ha cambiado mucho desde que… desde que compartimos aquella visión. Pero después de lo de Snoke me di cuenta de que no estabas preparado para aceptar el cambio. Y yo no podía hacer mucho más. No estaba en mi mano decidir tu futuro, eras tú mismo el que debía tomar una decisión al respecto.

»Pero entonces, cuando ocurrió lo de tu madre, comprendí que algo había empezado a cambiar en ti y que quizás había llegado el momento.

—Desde que vimos nuestros futuros, ¿eh? ¿Y no crees que Snoke nos engañó con esas visiones, que todo fue una mentira?

Ella hizo que no con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy segura que ni siquiera sabía lo que nos estaba mostrando. Solo propició el vínculo, pero este se desarrolló por sí solo. De lo que estoy segura es de que me precipité en sacar conclusiones sobre lo que vi. Yo no era la pieza que te haría regresar a la resistencia, solo te vi a ti eligiendo tu propio camino.

—Yo también pienso que malinterpreté lo que vi.

—No. Mis padres me hicieron daño y me trataron mal. Todo lo que dijiste era cierto.

—No lo niego. Pero no conocemos las circunstancias que los llevaron a hacer lo que hicieron.

—¿Tratas de disculpar a mis padres cuando no puedes disculpar a los tuyos? —lo picó ella.

—Quizás haya empezado a hacerlo.

Rey no esperaba aquella respuesta, así que se quedó callada durante un tiempo, pensando en ello. Después, como si una idea alocada hubiese cruzado su mente, se volvió hacia él de improvisto.

—¿Te has planteado que quizás no fue Snoke el que nos unió? —A lo que momentos después añadió, sorprendida—: No, claro que no. ¡En realidad fuimos nosotros! O la propia Fuerza, no lo sé. Cuando me capturaste y me interrogaste en Takodana y te metiste en mi cabeza.

Rey vio cierta turbación cruzando la mirada del caballero al recordar el suceso.

—No pongas esa cara. No te lo voy a tener en cuenta —le dijo, risueña—. Bueno, quizás sí te lo eche en cara alguna vez, cuando lo necesite.

—Necesitábamos ese plano.

—Bueno, yo necesito muchas cosas y no obligo a la gente a mostrarme sus pensamientos íntimos para conseguirlas. Pero no pongas esa cara, que ahora no te lo estoy reprochando —se rio, maliciosamente—. ¿Te das cuenta de que esa vez pudimos vernos la mente?

—Es cierto.

—¿Has sentido lo mismo las otra veces en que lo has hecho?

—No. Es vez fue diferente. Fue más bien como si se creara…

—Un vínculo —dijeron a la vez.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó ella—. Al principio era desagradable. Reconozco que no quería saber nada de ti. Pero de algún modo era como si una parte de tus miedos y tus recuerdos se hubiesen quedado a vivir dentro de mí para siempre. Por eso, cuando empezamos a encontrarnos a través de la Fuerza, fue como si ya lo hubiésemos hecho antes. _Porque ya lo habíamos hecho antes_.

Él no respondió, pero la miró interesado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo te metes en la mente de la gente?

—Ya deberías saberlo. Tú misma lo hiciste conmigo.

—Pero pude hacerlo porque tú habías abierto el camino. Lo que hice fue solo… darle la vuelta.

—Debes concentrarte en el otro ser y sentir su yo en la Fuerza. ¿Sabes cómo se hace eso?

—Sí, más o menos. Luke me enseñó.

—Bien. Pues cuando has localizado al otro debes sentir su ente como si fuera algo permeable en lo que puedes entrar. De ese modo, tu mente accede a la mente del otro y se conecta con ella.

—¿Crees que podríamos volver a hacerlo?

Él no respondió y ella decidió que era buen momento para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido. Dirigió una última mirada a Kylo, antes de cerrar los ojos, y tras ellos se concentró en la Fuerza.

En ella pudo sentir la presencia de Kylo. Era una presencia que conocía bien. Trató de ver su forma de la manera que le había indicado él, como si fuera una espiral de humo, en vez de un cuerpo sólido. Se adentró en él y se mezcló con su esencia. La sensación le recordó mucho a lo que había vivido durante el interrogatorio, pero ahora era completamente diferente.

Escenas parecidas a las que había visto la primera vez volvieron a ella. El miedo de Kylo a no ser suficiente ( _a no ser como Darth Vader_ , que era lo que Snoke esperaba de él); la rabia contenida que sentía por sus padres, por Luke; el convencimiento de ser inválido, de ser un monstruo.

Pero después empezó a ver cosas distintas. Se vio a ella misma desde una perspectiva a la que no estaba acostumbrada. También vio el dolor que supuso para Kylo no ser capaz de alcanzar sus objetivos dentro de la Primera Orden, pero también la certeza de que el camino que había tomado era el correcto.

Había un mundo entero ahí dentro. No solo de recuerdos, también de conocimientos, creencias y sensaciones.

—¿Tú lo ves? —preguntó, entre maravillada y curiosa, sin poder deshacer el vínculo.

—Sí —repuso él, que estaba a su lado, en el prado, pero también en su mente.

—Es alucinante —dijo ella, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Lo es.

Cogiéndola desprevenida, él la acarició en la mejilla, con el dorso de los dedos. Ella pudo sentir al mismo tiempo la caricia en su propia piel y la sensación que invadía a Kylo al realizarla, mediante la conexión que ahora los unía. Se estremeció por partida doble y dio un respingo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, apartándose, tanto física como mentalmente—. No debería…

—No —repuso ella, reteniéndole—. No me ha molestado. Es que no me lo esperaba. Hazlo otra vez.

Él obedeció y ella se concentró en las dos caras de esa caricia. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Se acercó a él y lo besó, gozando de ese beso en sus labios y en los de él, enredando sus esencias hasta que no quedaba claro dónde terminaba una y empezaba la otra.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dio un codazo cariñoso en el costado mientras decía:

—No soy _tan_ sexy.

—Bueno. _Yo tampoco_.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo piense _eso_?

Ella sonrió y a él se le contagió la sonrisa. Y permanecieron en aquella posición, sentados el uno al lado del otro durante un largo rato, con el lazo ya deshecho y como único contacto entre los dos sus manos entrelazadas, gozando de la compañía mutua, simplemente.

Hasta que las tripas de Rey emitieron un sonoro rugido y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que es hora de comer ya, ¿no?


End file.
